Cumpleaños Hachinai
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Cada vez que una de las protagonistas de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine cumple años, se le festeja con un one-shot.
1. Cumpleaños Ryo

**1 de diciembre.**

**Solo tengo que decir… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Sin más, aunque sea corto, le daré un especial de cumpleaños a mi waifu de Hachinai, Ryo Shinonome.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó Tsubasa bastante sorprendida al recibir una noticia que la dejó algo intrigada.

\- Sí, ayer me enteré de esto.

\- Pero no me lo creo – dijo una rubia de apellido Nozaki – en serio, no me lo creo.

\- Bueno, ella casi no habla sobre su vida personal, además es algo distanciada del resto del grupo.

\- En eso tienes razón Akane-chan – dijo Tsubasa – aunque en mi opinión deberíamos hacerle algo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Tomoe – no creo que sea buena idea, no sabemos si Shinonome-san reaccionará bien.

\- En parte estoy de acuerdo con Kawakita – dijo Nakano.

\- Vamos Tomocchi, sabes que el cumpleaños de una amiga no debe olvidarse.

\- Creo que apoyo a Tsubasa-san en esta parte – dijo Waka – además, Shinonome-san nos ha ayudado mucho desde que se unió al club, así que creo que sería buena idea que le hiciéramos algo.

\- ¿Ves Tomocchi? Debemos hacerle algo.

\- ¿Hacerle algo a quién? – dijo una voz llegando al lugar, cabe decir que estaban en el salón del club.

\- ¡S-Shinonome! – exclamó Tsubasa viendo a su amiga y compañera de equipo entrando ahí. Al parecer había llegado muy rápido, sabía que todas se reunirían dentro de poco, pero ella llegó muy rápido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la peli morado – parece que viste un fantasma Arihara.

\- S-Solo me sorprendiste un poco.

\- Bueno, qué más da – dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto – por cierto, ¿de que estaban hablando?

\- P-Pues… - Tsubasa y las demás se pusieron algo nerviosas, estaban a punto de ser descubiertas, cuando…

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! – gritó Iwaki entrando al lugar.

\- No grites tan fuerte.

\- Vamos, bájale al chocolate Ryo.

\- Y-Ya le he dicho que no me llame por mi nombre.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo la peli mostaza – llevamos varios meses juntas, además me gusta llamar más a los demás por su nombre que por su apellido.

\- L-Lo sé, pero…

\- ¡Miren! Ryo se avergonzó – Iwaki lo decía en tono de burla, cosa que sonrojaba aún más a su Kouhai.

\- ¡D-Deje de molestarme Iwaki! – decía la peli morada tratando de sacarse a su Senpai.

Las demás solo soltaron una risa algo nerviosa, sabían cómo era Iwaki con Shinonome, más bien, como era con todas las demás.

\- ¡Aquí estamos! – ahora era Asada llegando junto a Tsukumo y Kurashiki.

Cuando todas estuvieron presentes, iniciaron con sus pláticas sobre futuros partidos, es más, ese día no tenían planeado practicar en el campo, más bien solo iban a medio correr y después cada quien para su casa.

Durante la práctica, Tsubasa estaba ida en como debería celebrar el cumple de Ryo.

Sabemos que la castaña era una chica que realmente se preocupaba por sus amigas, es más, quería mucho a sus amigas, tanto que para alguien tan distante como Shinonome, era especial para ella.

Después de varios minutos, el entrenamiento terminó y cada quien decidió irse para su respectivo hogar.

Con nuestra peli morado, ella se separó del grupo para llegar a su casa, la cual era bastante cómoda, de hecho, se notaba que la familia Shinonome era una familia económicamente estable.

Al entrar…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo la chica, pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¿no habrá nadie?

\- ¡Ryo! – el grito detrás de la chica la espantó de manera sobre exagerada, que hizo que diera un fuerte salto, fue tanto así que incluso su mochila salió volando – veo que ya llegaste.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – le reclamó Shinonome al dueño de la voz – sabes que no me gusta que me asustes de esa manera, nee-san.

\- Vamos, no te enojes Ryo – se disculpaba un chico de cabello morado oscuro, igual al de Shinonome, ojos morados y de figura fornida y atlética – si sigues con esa actitud, no conseguirás novio.

\- A-A mí no me interesa – dijo Ryo algo sonrojada – por cierto, que raro que estés aquí, ¿no vas a la universidad hoy?

\- Vine de visita, las clases se suspendieron por el resto del fin de semana, están arreglando la electricidad y por lo menos tardarán 1 semana.

\- Bueno, al menos tendrás algo que hacer.

\- Q-Que mala eres hermanita – dijo el chico riendo algo nervioso – por cierto, me contó mamá que estás en un equipo de béisbol.

\- Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No, ninguno, digo, yo pensé que a esta edad es donde las chicas se empiezan a interesar por algún chico y luego quieren andar de novios y luego tienen sex... – antes de que el hermano de Ryo terminara la oración, esquivó un batazo que su hermana le quiso dar - ¡Oye, casi me das!

\- ¡Esa era la intención!

\- Cálmate Ryo, solo era una broma.

\- Has otra broma de esas y juro que esta vez si te doy.

\- Vamos, no querrás matarme y dejar viuda a tu cuñada.

\- ¿Cuñada? – eso sorprendió a Ryo - ¡Espera! ¿andas con alguien?

\- Es un secreto – dijo el joven dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso – por cierto, creo que la conocerás, o a lo mejor, ya la conoces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la chica, pero su hermano ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

\- ¡Ryo, por cierto, mañana es tu cumple! – gritó el joven desde su cuarto.

\- ¡¿Y eso que?!

\- ¡Nada, solo quería recordártelo!

\- ¡Hermano, idiota!

Mientras en la residencia Shinonome había pelea de hermanos, en la casa de los Arihara, en el cuarto de arriba, se hallaba Tsubasa hablando por WhatsApp, sabía que tenían un grupo para el club, pero esta vez decidió hablar con cada una por individual.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó la castaña.

_\- Sería algo arriesgado – _comentó Tsukumo – _no conocemos mucho a Shinonome-san, así que, si nos la jugamos, deberá ser en serio._

_\- ¡Bien dicho Tsukumo! – _comentó Asada – _enorgulleces a tu país mija._

_\- Aoi…_

_\- Pero algo que quiero que quedemos claros – _dijo Waka - _¿Cómo sabremos los gustos de Shinonome-san?_

_\- ¡Déjamelo a mi Waka-san! – _dijo Tsubasa – _tengo varias ideas._

_\- ¿Por qué me suena que harás algo improvisado? – _comentó Tomoe – _sabes que, si la regamos, posiblemente Shinonome-san…_

_\- No te preocupes Tomocchi, tengo un plan infalible – _dijo la capitana con algo de orgullo.

\- _¿Un plan infalible? – _dijeron todas sorprendidas.

\- _¡Nakano!_

_\- ¡Sí! – _la peli verde claro solo mandó varios documentos en el que ninguna entendió de que trataba.

\- _¿Y eso que es Arihara-san? – _preguntó Akane.

\- _Nakano y yo hemos investigado un poco sobre Shinonome y lo hemos puesto en estos documentos._

_\- ¡Nunca duden del trabajo de una periodista! – _exclamó con orgullo Nakano.

\- _¿Así que reunieron cosas sobre la vida de Shinonome-san? – _preguntó Nozaki.

\- _Sí, todo lo que encontramos sobre Shinonome-san está aquí._

_\- Veamos – _las chicas le echaron un ojo a la información, algunas estaban asombradas, otras estaban algo incómodas.

\- _T-Tsubasa-san, Nakano-san, ¿no creen que incluir las medidas es algo… raro? – _dijo Nozaki.

\- _¡Es más! ¿Cómo saben las medidas de Shinonome-san?_

_\- Ahí podemos decir que Arihara-san consiguió la información, de hecho, la mayor parte de la información la recogió Arihara-san._

_\- ¿En serio Tsubasa? – _preguntó Tomoe bastante sorprendida – _pero… ¿Cómo?_

_\- Secretos Tomocchi, secretos._

_\- ¡Vaya! – _exclamó Iwaki – _80-62-83… Ryo tiene buen cuerpo._

_\- Iwaki-Senpai, no debería hacer eso – _dijo Waka.

_\- Vamos Waka, ambas tienen la misma medida de pechos, no deberías avergonzarte._

_\- ¡Espere! ¿Cómo sabe eso?_

_\- Misterios misteriosamente misteriosos._

Mientras algunas discutían, al final quedaron en hacerle una pequeña fiesta en el salón del club, no sería la gran cosa ya que no disponían de tiempo, pero sería algo decente para ella.

Al llegar el día…

Ya era 1 de diciembre, lo que significaba que muchas personas celebraban el día, como, por ejemplo, esta fecha es el Día contra la lucha del VIH / SIDA.

Pero volviendo, las demás beisbolistas estaban reunidas antes de que Shinonome llegara.

\- ¿Están listas? – dijo Tsubasa tomando la batuta como capitana.

\- Sí, Kakehashi-Sensei recogerá el pastel después de clases – dijo Tsukumo – anoche lo ordené y dijeron que estaría para este día.

\- Bien… ¿Qué hay de los globos?

\- Ya los tenemos, además conseguimos este inflador de bombas automático.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron un inflador de bombas automático?

Aoi y Yoshimi se miraron fijamente…

.

Mientras que en una fiesta cercana…

\- ¡Cariño! – gritó una mujer - ¿has visto el inflador de globos automático?

.

Volviendo…

Ambas chicas de segundo seguían viéndose fijamente.

-Lo encontramos tirado cuando veníamos – dijo Iwaki tratando de sonar convincente.

\- No sé por qué me suena raro esto, pero creo que está bien – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Vamos Maiko, ¿Cuándo hemos quedado mal?

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- Bueno, creo que Shinonome ya va a llegar, así que quiero que todas disimulen que no pasa nada.

\- Bien.

\- Vamos.

Las chicas salieron del club, solo para toparse con la "festejada" quien iba llegando.

-H-Hola Shinonome – saludó Arihara algo asustada.

\- B-Buenos días… ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- S-Solo mirábamos algo que había pasado en el salón, nada más.

\- ¿Y qué miraron?

\- P-Pues… - la profunda mirada de Shinonome no le permitía a Tsubasa inventar una buena mentira.

\- ¡V-Vimos un saltamontes de colores muy raro en Japón entrar a la sala! – se adelantó Iwaki – lo hubieses visto Ryo, era algo exótico.

\- No me lo creo por completo, pero sé que perderé el tiempo preguntando.

\- ¿E-Está bien?

La campana sonó, lo que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Pasaron las distintivas horas de clases hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo, pero las demás beisbolistas tenían distintos planes que seguir que almorzar, así que la única que no supo nada de esto fue… Shinonome.

De hecho, Tsukumo había tenido un plan sumamente efectivo para tener a Shinonome distraída hasta que fuera final de clase donde harían la fiesta de cumpleaños para la peli morado oscuro.

Como había dicho, el plan de Tsukumo era a prueba de tontos, así que resultó ser un plan que ni la gente de la CIA se habría podido imaginar.

Y fue…

\- ¿Eres Ryo Shinonome? – preguntó un chico que llevaba una banda en el brazo izquierdo, indicando que era del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Acompáñanos a la sala de castigo – dijo otro chico llevándose a la beisbolista.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Castigo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo! – decía tratándose de librarse del castigo, cosa que no logró ya que cambiando de escenas rápidamente, se vio como ambos chicos tiraban a la jugadora dentro del salón de castigo.

\- Se nos ha ordenado que estés en el salón toda la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que toda la hora?! – reclamó muy furiosa.

\- Solo seguimos órdenes – decían los chicos – por cierto, ten esta pelota para que te entretengas – dijeron mientras le lanzaban una pelota de…

\- ¿Tenis? – dijo Ryo – oigan, en primera, soy beisbolista, en segunda, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con una pelota de tenis?

\- Es un regalo de cumpleaños de nuestra parte.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de regalo es este?!

\- No preguntes… – dijeron ambos antes de salir – solo gózalo.

Los chicos del consejo cerraron la puerta dejando a Shinonome encerrada. La chica se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero al intentar jalarla, notó que no quería abrir.

\- ¡Que mier…! – intentó seguir jalando la puerta, sin éxito alguno - ¡No me digan que trabaron la puerta desde afuera!

.

Volviendo con las chicas…

-… bien, gracias por su trabajo – hablaba Tsukumo por teléfono para luego colgar – Katou-kun y Saoinji-kun lograron encerrar a Shinonome en la sala de castigo y trabaron la puerta desde afuera para que no pueda escapar.

\- ¡Increíble Tsukumo! – alagó Asada – aunque me da algo de miedo saber las influencias que tengas.

\- X2.

\- X3.

\- D-Deberíamos pararle – dijo Tomoe – lo importante es que tenemos a Shinonome-san fuera por ahora, ahora falta el pastel.

\- ¡Traje el pastel! – anunció Kakehashi entrando al lugar.

\- Bien, solo falta que Yuuki-chan y Akane-chan terminen de inflar los globos.

\- Ya los tenemos – dijo la rubia junto con la castaña – no nos dio problemas gracias al inflador.

\- Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo para alistar el salón del club y… - una llamada interrumpió a Tsubasa quien de inmediato contestó - ¿diga?... ¡Eres tú!

\- ¿Con quién hablas Tsubasa? – preguntó Tomoe al ver como su mejor amiga hablaba muy animadamente con alguien.

\- Disculpa – se despegó de su celular – e-es solo una persona que nos va a ayudar.

\- ¿Quién?

\- L-Lo sabrán cuando él venga.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijeron todas algo curiosas.

\- N-No les puedo decir.

\- ¡¿Es tu novio?! – preguntó Iwaki.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar a Arihara-san que hable con esa persona – dijo la Sensei calmando las cosas.

\- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo para que Shinonome-san la pase bien, por lo menos este día antes del torneo – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Bueno, creo que esto saldrá bien – dijo Nakano – al fin y al cabo, tanto hemos planeado las cosas que ya casi se acaba el almuerzo.

\- Bien, porque se nos ha olvidado una cosa – dijo Tsubasa causando que todas la quedaran viendo - … ¡no almorzamos!

\- ¿Eh? – en eso se escuchó un gruñido de parte del estómago de todas - ¡que hambre!

\- Lastimosamente deben regresar a clases – dijo Kakehashi – aunque estuviésemos en esto de la fiesta de Shinonome-san, sería una falta grave ausentarse de clases, también deberían liberarla, ¿verdad Tsukumo-san?

\- Sí – la peli negra llamó a los chicos que se habían llevado a su compañera – aquí Tsukumoto, liberen al Amazonas, repito, liberen al Amazonas.

\- ¿Y ese código de que fue?

\- Si hablaran español, lo entenderían.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bueno, debemos volver a clases – dijo la maestra – yo tendré el pastel en la sala de maestros.

\- Gracias.

Todos fueron a su respectivo salón de clases, las de segundo y primer año a cada salón.

En el caso de Shinonome…

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – gritó la chica siendo liberada del cuarto de castigo.

\- Ya no hagas tanto escándalo – dijo uno de los chicos – eres libre Shinonome-san.

\- Juro que daré una queja al Consejo por esto, fui castigada injustamente.

\- Sí, sí, ahora vete antes de que pierdas la siguiente clase.

Entre regañadientes, la peli morada se fue del lugar hacia su salón, la clase 1-5.

Le pareció raro todo el asunto, no tanto porque ella pensaba una cosa…

-_ ¡Esto ha sido el cumpleaños más raro de mi vida! – _se dijo mentalmente mientras pensaba como hoy le habían pasado distintas cosas, pero el castigo fue lo que consideró injusto.

Para no hacer largo el cuento, las demás clases pasaron y cuando sonó el timbre de la última clase, Shinonome guardó todas sus cosas y solo se había alistado para irse del lugar.

En eso, su celular sonó.

\- ¿Quién será? – se dijo para sí misma mientras leía el mensaje - ¿Arihara-san?

_Shinonome, ven a la sala del club rápido._

Esto dejó algo extrañada a la peli morada, pero sabía que, si algo había pasado para que Arihara le mandara mensaje, así que decidió ir.

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la sala del club, solo iba pensando en que problema se habría desatado.

\- ¿Qué querrá Arihara? – se preguntaba la jugadora mientras estaba llegando al salón.

Llegó y abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro, cosa que no entendió. Pero al encender la luz…

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron las chicas del club asustando un poco a Ryo quien dio un pequeño grito y un salto.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – preguntó la chica.

\- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Tsubasa quien lucía un gorro de fiesta en su cabeza.

\- ¿Mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – dijo anonadada Ryo.

\- Sí, nos enteramos que tu cumpleaños era hoy, así que planeamos toda una fiesta.

\- E-Entonces… lo de hoy fue…

\- Sí, Tsukumo planeó lo del castigo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Vamos Ryo, no preguntes… solo gózalo.

\- Lo haré si dejan de hablar con frases de memes – dijo Ryo.

\- Vamos Ryo, le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

Todo lo demás surgió en abrazos, felicitaciones y varias canciones que le cantaron a la cumpleañera.

Hasta que llegó la parte del pastel…

\- ¡Ahora, el pastel!

\- ¿También hicieron pastel?

\- Sí, gracias a Arihara-san es que nos dimos cuenta de que te gustaba el pastel de chocolate.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el pastel de chocolate?

\- Pues… - antes de que Tsubasa hablara, por la puerta entró alguien muy conocido para la cumpleañera.

\- Ya llegué.

\- ¿Nee-san? – dijo Ryo viendo a su hermano quien venía con una bolsa de regalo.

\- El mismo que habla y miras.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué hace él…?

\- Hola amor – dijo la capitana del equipo acercándose al peli morado y para sorpresa de todos, Tsubasa se acercó al chico y lo besó para sorpresa de todos.

Todas las chicas quedaron en completo shock, incluso Tsukumo quedó con la boca abierta al ver eso.

Pero ya sabrán como habrá sido la cara de Shinonome al ver como su amiga y compañera estaba besando a su hermano.

Cuando se separaron, notaron a todos como miraban a la "pareja" algo extrañados.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – preguntó Tsubasa viendo como todo su equipo los miraba de manera extraña.

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! – exclamó Tomoe – t-te besaste con un chico.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – dijo la castaña – es común besar a tu novio.

\- ¡¿Novio?! – exclamaron nuevamente, en especial Shinonome.

\- Sí, Taichi-kun y yo estamos saliendo.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Ryo - ¡¿desde cuándo están saliendo tú y nee-san?!

\- Tenemos 3 meses – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene Taichi-san?

\- Tengo 20 años – al decir eso, muchas chicas lo miraron sorprendido – oigan, sé que le llevo 5 años de diferencia a Tsubasa, pero créanme, yo la quiero.

\- Entonces… ¿esto era lo que habías platicado ayer? – preguntó Shinonome aun en estado de sorpresa.

\- Era una sorpresa que queríamos darte – dijo el chico – pero creo que ya te enteraste.

\- No mamen.

\- ¡Alégrate Ryo! – dijo Iwaki – tienes cuñada.

\- ¡Entonces… ¿Arihara es mi cuñada?!

\- Sí, así que llevémonos bien, Ryocchi – dijo Tsubasa extendiéndole la mano a la peli morada, quien solo se sonrojó.

\- ¿C-Como me llamaste?

\- Ryocchi, no le veo el caso de seguir usando el apellido contigo, después de todo somos familia ahora.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Pues parece que sí Shinonome-san.

\- Esto no podría ponerse peor.

\- Por cierto, Ryo, te mandó saludos Madara – dijo su hermano.

\- ¿Cuál Madara?

\- El que te echa el pastel en la cara – en eso, el peli morado tomó un trozo del pastel y se lo embarró en toda la cara.

\- ¡Trolling! – gritó Tsubasa para luego hacer el dab en la cara de su amiga.

Todas las demás solo se empeñaron en reír y luego se pusieron a cantar la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños. Mientras hacían esto, la pobre Shinonome solo estaba inerte en el lugar.

_\- ¡Qué día! – _pensaba Ryo – _me castigan injustamente, me hacen fiesta, me embarran pastel en la cara y lo peor… Arihara resultó ser mi cuñada._

En eso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Aunque… no me arrepiento de nada. Que amigas tengo y que hermano y cuñada también._

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Si preguntan por qué el "Continuará", es porque inicialmente planeé esto solo como un especial de Shinonome, pero este fic lo usaré para cuando alguna de las chicas esté de cumpleaños, aquí subiré un capítulo dedicado a la cumpleañera._

_Es más favorable así que estar subiendo varias historias a la vez._

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Sin más, me despido por ahora. No se olviden de seguirme con mis otras dos historias de Hachinai._

_Este ninja se despide. _

_Bye._


	2. Cumpleaños Aoi

**¡Una de las dos Senpais bromistas está de cumpleaños!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, el especial de Ryo estuvo muy fuera de nuestro alcance. La broma de Tsukumo sobre el rio Amazonas fue un juego de palabras con el nombre de Shinonome. Para nosotros su nombre significaría exactamente un rio, por eso dije lo del Amazonas. Lo del noviazgo de Tsubasa y el hermano de Ryo se me vino a la mente de la nada al ver una carta de Ryo entrenando con un chico y pensé que era el hermano. No sé al final XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__La fiesta de cumpleaños más rara para Shinonome, la que jamás tendrá en su vida. Pobrecita, si de por si no aguanta a Tsubasa, ahora que es su cuñada, las cosas se pondrán feas. Acertaste en algo, los demás cumpleaños serán épicos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasaron casi 3 meses desde el cumpleaños de Shinonome y muchas cosas cambiaron en el club.

No fue tanto para mal, de hecho, las cosas realmente se volvieron bastante divertidas.

Desde que Shinonome se enteró que su hermano y Tsubasa estaban teniendo un noviazgo, las cosas realmente se volvieron malas para ella. Tsubasa no dejaba de llamarla Ryocchi frente a todo el mundo y cuando preguntaban por qué le decía así, pues… ya se imaginarán la respuesta.

\- ¿Son cuñadas? – preguntaban algunas chicas de la clase de Shinonome cuando Tsubasa llegó por ahí.

\- Sí, yo salgo con el hermano de Ryocchi – respondió la castaña.

\- Vaya, y pensar que Shinonome-san tendría una cuñada.

\- ¡Arihara! – gritó la peli azul algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ryocchi?

\- Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer… ¡lárgate a tu clase!

\- C-Calma Ryocchi, es que tenía que hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Es sobre el cumpleaños – dijo Tsubasa mientras Ryo levantaba la ceja algo confundida.

\- ¿Cumpleaños?

\- Sí, el sábado cumple Asada-Senpai.

\- ¿Eh?

Sí. Aoi Asada, la Senpai de cabello peli lila cumplía años ese día sabatino, por lo que las chicas del club de béisbol se encargarían de hacerle una fiesta como se la hicieron a Ryo.

Aunque esta vez no encerrarían a la chica en el salón de castigo como hicieron con la peli azul. Es más, distraer a Asada para que se realizara la fiesta de cumpleaños sería algo difícil de hacer ya que engañar a Asada era como algo imposible.

Aunque… recibirían ayuda extra.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar que haremos? – preguntó Tsukumo quien no entendía nada.

\- Sencillo Tsukumo-Senpai, haremos que Asada-Senpai vaya a una búsqueda del tesoro, bueno, sería un método para que la podamos mantener alejada para hacerle su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Aoi merece una gran fiesta – dijo Iwaki – debemos hacer lo posible para que sea una gran celebración.

\- Sí, eso haremos para que Asada-Senpai esté mejor.

\- Por eso, Iwaki-Senpai, necesitamos que nos ayudes a tener alejada a Asada-Senpai.

\- Jeje… ¡déjamelo a mi Tsubasa! – dijo la peli mostaza con determinación.

\- Bien, entonces debemos tener la comida, las bebidas, la decoración – comenzaba a contar Kawakita.

\- Yo ayudaré con la comi…

\- Tu no te acercarás a la cocina Arihara – dijo Ryo con severidad.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Porque no queremos morir de intoxicación ya que los velorios están caros ahora.

\- Que malas.

\- Bueno, ahora debemos pensar como distraeremos a Asada-san – dijo Kurashiki – si vamos a hacerle ir a la búsqueda esa del tesoro, debemos hacerle creer que realmente va a algo.

\- Una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuuki-chan?

\- ¿Dónde haremos la fiesta?

\- ¿Cómo que donde la haremos? – dijo Tsubasa – la haremos aquí en la sala del club.

Todas quedaron con una gota de sudor en la frente por lo dicho por la castaña.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Tsubasa no entendió por qué todas las chicas quedaron idas.

\- Tsubasa-san, por si no lo sabes, el día del cumpleaños de Asada-Senpai es sábado.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo nos van a dejar estar en la escuela el día que está cerrada?

\- E-Este… - al parecer el martillo de la realidad cayó sobre la cabeza de Tsubasa dando a entender que no podían hacer la fiesta en la escuela.

\- Si no la vamos a hacer aquí, ¿Dónde la haremos? – dijo Ukita.

\- Veamos – las demás pensaron un poco hasta que…

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Tsubasa – hagámosla en mi casa.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó Tomoe - ¿no se enojan tus padres?

\- Mis padres están afuera de la ciudad y vuelven hasta pasado mañana, por lo que, si no se enteran, no me dirán nada.

\- Bueno, si no hay problemas contigo, entonces la haremos en casa de Arihara-san – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Por cierto, Kana, ¿llevarás a tu novio?

Lo dicho por Iwaki calló a más de alguna, porque no pensaron que la más seria de todas estaría en una relación.

\- ¿E-Es en serio Tsukumo-Senpai? – dijo Nakano mientras sacaba su libreta asombrada por la noticia.

\- Iwaki, no creo que debas confundirlas – dijo la peli negra con su típica voz, pero por raro que parezca, sus mejillas se miraban algo rojas.

\- B-Bueno… dejando las cosas así, Iwaki-san, deberás distraer a Asada-san – dijo la peli roja.

\- Déjenlo todo en mis manos.

.

Durante los días anteriores al 22 de febrero, las chicas del club de béisbol se encargaron de realizar todos los preparativos para hacer la fiesta de la peli lila legendaria.

El viernes 21, durante el entrenamiento, todas mejoraban cada día debido a que cada vez ganaban más experiencia, pero esta vez, era diferente. La creciente tensión que se sentía por la presencia de la peli lila era realmente rara, no era una tensión mala, solo incomoda ya que se sentía como si la peli lila sospechara algo.

\- ¿Y me dirán o no? – dijo Aoi para sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Eh? – eso confundió a Tsubasa - ¿d-de que hablas Asada-Senpai?

\- He notado que han estado un poco raras estos días – dijo cerrando un poco sus ojos - ¿no será que están planeando algo?

\- N-No, se equivoca, estábamos pensando en la estrategia para vencer a los rivales que se nos vengan – dijo Nozaki algo nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio Nozaki? – Aoi miró fijamente a la rubia.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno Asada, creo que debemos continuar con el entrenamiento – dijo Ryo salvando a más de alguna por el intenso interrogatorio que les podría dar la peli lila.

\- Está bien, las dejaré por ahora.

\- Uff – suspiraron algunas.

.

Más de noche…

Tsubasa iba con Tsukumo y Kurashiki a comprar las bebidas ya que estas quedarían en casa de la capitana para que en la mañana amarecieran heladas y sabrosas.

\- ¿Me pueden recordar por que vine también? – dijo la peli roja.

\- Vamos Kurashiki-Senpai, solo vamos a comprar las bebidas, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- Como sea.

\- Creo que deberías ser más honesta Kurashiki-san – dijo la peli negra.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti – dijo la peli roja – no eres la más indicada para hablar.

\- Vamos Kurashiki-Senpai, no vamos a pelear, debemos celebrarle a Asada-Senpai.

\- Está bien.

\- Llegamos.

Las tres llegaron a una tienda de convivencia en la que las chicas podían llegar a comprar varias cosas para la fiesta de la peli lila.

\- ¿Cuáles son las bebidas que comprarás? – preguntó Maiko.

\- Veamos… - la castaña se puso a revisar distintas bebidas hasta que vio unas botellas sin etiqueta con un líquido amarillo - ¡esas se miran buenas!

\- Arihara-san, no creo que debas llevar esas bebidas – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sabemos que puedan contener, puede ser alcohol – hablaba la peli negra – pero se los digo por otra cosa.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Leí sobre una chica igual a Arihara-san que compró bebidas sin etiquetas que resultó ser alcohol y terminaron con un chico abalanzándose con él, no solo la chica que se parecía a Arihara-san, sino también a Kurashiki-san.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli roja se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- E-Este… - Tsubasa también se sonrojó por el comentario de su Senpai.

\- Mejor llevemos de esta – dijo señalando unas bebidas de Sepsi (**Parodia de Pepsi**) la cual fueron colocadas en la cesta y otras comidas para la fiesta.

Fueron, pagaron y salieron de la tienda.

Mientras que con algunos empleados…

\- ¡Oye! – llamó uno de los cajeros – una de las chicas que salieron me dijo que hay unas bebidas sin etiqueta.

\- Ya voy a quitarlas.

\- Sí, es mejor eso. Escuché sobre dos chicas que se emborracharon y se abalanzaron sobre un chico y lo violaron.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, lo leí de un autor llamado R…

.

Al día siguiente…

Aoi se hallaba durmiendo en su cuarto cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular.

"_Aoi, alístate porque nos vamos a una búsqueda del tesoro"_

Al leer eso, Aoi solo encorvó una ceja ya que no entendió mucho esto sobre el mensaje de su amiga Iwaki, pero ni modo, sabía que las chicas no mentían y debería ir a ese dique búsqueda.

Pasó un rato cuando llegó al parque y se encontró con su amiga peli mostaza.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste Yoshimi? – dijo Aoi.

\- Aoi, vamos a una búsqueda del tesoro.

\- ¿Búsqueda del tesoro?

\- Sí, hoy es tu cumpleaños – la peli mostaza miraba a la peli lila quien se sorprendió – por lo que las chicas te hemos organizado una búsqueda del tesoro en el cual podrás encontrar distintos obsequios de nuestra parte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ten, este es el mapa – dijo Iwaki entregándole un papel con distintas direcciones.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Y las demás?

\- E-Este… - Iwaki no pensó en eso, pero se le ocurrió una excusa - ¡Oh! Dijeron que estarían en alguna de las paradas, pero no estarían todas juntas.

\- Vaya – Aoi revisó el mapa – veamos, el primer lugar dice que es al Santuario.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, ¡vamos! – Aoi salió volando hacia el lugar mientras Iwaki la seguía de cerca, pero decidió que debía llamar a las demás.

.

En casa de Tsubasa…

Se hallaban 9 chicas arreglando la sala de la residencia Arihara con varias serpentinas y globos. Bueno, no estaban las chicas solas, había otras dos chicas y un chico.

\- ¡Oigan! – reclamó Tsubasa – Yui-nee, Misa-nee, dejen a Taichi-kun en paz.

\- Vamos Tsubasa, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Yui – después de todo tu novio está muy guapo.

\- ¡Yui-nee!

\- Tsubasa, no hagas tanto escándalo – dijo Misa – después de todo, él es tu novio, pero sabes Taichi-san, si dejas a Tsubasa, yo te haría más feliz.

\- E-Este… - el hermano de Ryo no hallaba forma de librarse de la pelea.

\- ¡Oigan, si van a pelear, háganlo fuera! – dijo Ryo un poco cansada de esta pelea.

\- L-Lo sentimos – dijo Tsubasa, Yui y Taichi un poco avergonzados.

\- ¿Cómo nos vas a sacar? – dijo Misa – la casa es nuestra.

\- … - a Ryo le entró un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y solo se dirigió hacia la Arihara de en medio.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte Misa-san – dijo el Shinonome mayor, cosa que hizo que las hermanas Arihara sintieran pena por Misa.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- No recomiendo hartar a Ryocchi.

\- ¿Eh? – cuando Misa volteó la mirada, se halló con Shinonome quien venía con un bate y su mirada transmitía muerte y dolor – e-este… R-Ryo-san.

Solo se escuchó un batazo por toda la casa.

Las chicas aprendieron a no hartar a Ryo Shinonome.

.

\- ¡Corre Yoshimi! – gritaba Aoi mientras ella y Yoshimi corrían por sus vidas.

\- ¡¿Por qué salió un jabalí de la nada?!

Por si se lo preguntan, Aoi encontró en la primera parada que era el Santuario, una bandeja con carne de cerdo horneada, que le encantaba. De hecho, por extraño que parezca, conociendo a Aoi y su suerte, este día su suerte se había ido de vacaciones.

Cuando estaba degustando su carne, en un circo que había cerca, al parecer no se fijaron que la jaula de un jabalí que llevaban, se quedó sin seguro y este se liberó y cuando llegó donde estaban Aoi y Yoshimi y al ver como comían carne de cerdo… pues se enfureció y comenzó a perseguir a ambas.

.

De vuelta…

Las cosas se calmaron en la residencia Arihara, más por las amenazas de Ryo que calmaron a más de alguno.

Misa estaba en un sillón dormida, sí, dormida de un batazo ya que en su cabeza se miraba un enorme chichón, cortesía de Ryo Shinonome.

\- ¡Al fin, terminamos de decorar! – dijo Tsubasa.

\- El pastel ya está listo – dijo Tomoe desde la cocina, también estaban Ukita y Nozaki.

\- Nos quedó bien – dijo la rubia – espero que a Asada-Senpai le guste.

\- Esperemos que sí Nozaki-san – respondió la pequeña castaña.

\- ¡Yo ayudo a decorarlo! – dijo Tsubasa dispuesta a trabajar, pero…

\- ¡Tú no te acercas a la cocina! – dijeron todas las demás en la sala a coro.

\- Pero si no voy a cocinar, voy a decorar – dijo la castaña.

\- Aun así, sabes que no te vas a acercar a la cocina – dijo Ryo.

\- Que malas son – dijo la capitana en un rincón con varias nubes negras encima de ella siendo consolada por su novio.

\- No te preocupes cariño, no necesitas ser una gran cocinera.

.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que inició la búsqueda del tesoro y realmente fue una experiencia única para nuestra Senpai peli lila.

Fue a lugares de entretenimiento con gran entusiasmo, más acompañada de su inseparable amiga Yoshimi, la pasaron de lo mejor.

Incluso fueron a la Comicón, donde estaban varios invitados, pero los estelares fueron los autores RinMakoto y Redentor 777 de México y el hondureño Ninja 11, quienes eran los protagonistas de toda la atención del evento.

Desde fotos hasta autógrafos se tomaron. Unas en las que aparecían con Rin posando como Gokú haciendo el Kame Hame Ha, otras con Redentor haciendo la pose de Nico Yazawa y por último aparecían con Ninja haciendo la pose de la Exclamación de Athena de los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

Aunque se fueron antes de que la pelea entre Rin y Ninja se desatara por que el mexicano decía que Seiya de Pegaso era un personaje sobrevalorado, por lo que el hondureño se enojó. Redentor tuvo que hacerla de interventor para que no se mataran.

Volviendo con las chicas de segundo año…

\- ¡Que divertido fue este día! – dijo Aoi.

\- Ni que lo digas – dijo Iwaki – por cierto…

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoshimi?

\- Debemos ir a la última parada.

\- Es cierto – la peli lila revisó el mapa – veamos… la última parada es la casa de Tsubasa.

\- Sí, vamos allí.

Ambas chicas se dirigían a la residencia Arihara. Yoshimi aprovechó y le envió un mensaje a Tsubasa diciendo que ya iban para allá.

.

En la residencia Arihara…

Tsubasa estaba en el sillón viendo televisión con su novio y las demás, cuando recibió el mensaje de su Senpai.

\- ¡Ya vienen para acá! – dijo la castaña por lo que todas se apresuraron a alistar las cosas.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, Iwaki-Senpai me mandó un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? A alistarnos.

.

Unos minutos después…

Asada había llegado frente a la casa de Tsubasa, pero algo que le llamó la atención fue que Iwaki se detuvo en una farmacia para comprar algo… pero no supo decir que era.

Aoi fue y tocó el timbre justo cuando Iwaki llegaba.

\- ¿Qué compraste?

\- Algo que tal vez nos haga falta más tarde.

\- Bueno…

Asada no continuó ya que las puertas se abrieron solas. Sí, como si nadie estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- Parece que la puerta se abrió sola.

\- No creo eso, creo que es tu imaginación.

\- Eso espero.

\- Entremos.

Ambas Senpais ingresaron a la residencia Arihara y luego de que iban llegando a la sala, se escucharon varias explosiones de pistolas de serpentinas.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

\- ¿Eh? – Aoi se sorprendió ante esto - ¡¿Es en serio?!

\- Sí, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños Asada-Senpai – dijo Nakano.

\- Organizada por todas – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿Y yo? – dijo Taichi.

\- Tu no te metas Taichi-nee-san.

\- Bien – suspiró resignado el novio de Tsubasa.

\- Gracias – dijo la peli lila con algunas lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Gracias!

Se dio un abrazo grupal de parte de todas, incluso Kurashiki y Shinonome se vieron arrastradas.

Pasó de todo en la fiesta después de esto. Desde las mañanitas, partir el pastel y comer un poco la comida que hicieron en parte Tomoe, Nozaki y Akane y también contaron como le prohibieron terminantemente a Tsubasa la entrada a la cocina, ni siquiera a agarrar un vaso con agua.

Incluso Aoi y Yoshimi contaron de sus experiencias durante la búsqueda todo el día, Incluso incluyeron su encuentro con los autores en la Comicón.

\- ¡¿Conociste a RinMakoto?! – exclamó Kurashiki muy sorprendida.

\- Sí, a Redentor y a Ninja 11 también.

\- ¿En serio? – ahora fueron Tsukumo, Shinonome y Nakano.

\- Sí – Aoi mostró las fotos en su celular - ¿ven?

\- Increíble – dijo la peli roja mientras se sonrojaba – quisiera haber estado ahí.

\- A mi también me habría gustado estar ahí – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Y a mí – dijo Nakano.

\- Que mal – río un poco Asada mientras de lejos notó como Iwaki le hacía indicios de acercarse disimuladamente.

Mientras las demás hablaban entre ellas, la cumpleañera se escabulló y fue donde su amiga peli mostaza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoshimi?

\- Aoi, sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero… - en eso, la peli mostaza sacó lo que parecían ser unas pastillas azules - ¿te gustaría hacer una broma?

\- ¿Qué son esas?

\- Es viagra – dijo Iwaki – voy a esparcirla en el jugo para ver cómo reaccionan las demás.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, vamos, consulté y no es letal.

\- Bueno, no veo el problema entonces.

\- ¿Lo ves? Una simple pastilla no le hará mal a nadie.

\- Se mira bien, de hecho, me recuerda a un fic que leí en el que unas chicas parecidas a nosotras hacían una broma igual y algunas de sus amigas terminaron en China y otras en Honduras.

\- Vaya, pero no creo que esto sea así.

Iwaki, sin que se dieran cuenta, sirvió dos vasos con jugo aparte y en el resto vació las pastillas.

\- ¡Chicas, hagamos un brindis! – dijo Iwaki levantando uno de los dos vasos con jugo normal.

\- ¿Un brindis?

\- Sí, en honor de nuestra cumpleañera.

\- ¡Bien! – las chicas se sirvieron un vaso con jugo sin saber que contenía esa pastilla.

\- Porque siento que algo va a salir mal – dijo Ryo sospechando de que podría ser otra broma de las Senpais.

\- Vamos Ryo, es el cumpleaños de Aoi, es un simple brindis.

\- ¿Por qué no les creo nada?

\- Vamos Shinonome-san, es solo un brindis – dijo Tomoe convenciendo un poco a la peli azul.

\- Además, no veo nada raro en el jugo – dijo Waka.

\- Bueno, si lo dicen.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?!

\- ¡Salud!

.

Al día siguiente…

El domingo comenzó con la salida de la puesta del sol, cosa que no era raro para nadie, pero en la residencia Arihara, fue todo lo contrario.

Asada y Yoshimi se despertaron primero y estaban dormidas una al lado de la otra, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero las demás…

\- ¿Y las otras?

\- Ni idea – Aoi no miró señales de vida de las demás – vayamos a revisar.

En el camino alrededor de la casa, hallaron a las demás, pero no estaban nada bien.

Waka estaba en el cuarto de baño, más específicamente en la tina, dormida y con la llave del grifo semiabierta. No solo eso, Akane estaba sentada en el excusado dormida.

Hallaron a Nakano en los pasillos del segundo piso. Estaba con su libreta de notas tirada y su cámara también.

Ryo la hallaron con varias marcas de besos en el cuello y parte de su pecho. Y si se preguntan, ¿Quién fue? Pues la causante podía ser la persona que estaba acostada a su lado, que era nada más que Misa Arihara.

Kawakita la hallaron después en la cocina junto con Nozaki y Yui, las tres embarradas en crema batida de manera que parecía una escena un poco erótica.

Pero luego vino las dos cosas más fuertes.

En la habitación de Misa, hallaron algo que las dejó heladas. En la cama, hallaron a Kurashiki y Tsukumo… sin nada puesto.

Las ropas de ambas chicas estaban esparcidas en el suelo del cuarto y realmente se miraba que… algo había pasado.

Y, por último, en el cuarto de Tsubasa pasaba algo.

Las Senpais de segundo iban llegando al cuarto de la capitana cuando escuchaban gemidos, jadeos y por supuesto… una cama rechinando ya casi para reventar.

Aoi y Yoshimi abrieron un poco la puerta tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible y al ver dentro… se llevaron la sorpresa del momento.

Tsubasa y Taichi… en su momento íntimo. La capitana estaba encima de su novio mientras este estaba debajo de ella mientras esta última saltaba encima de él.

Se podía ver que el efecto de la pastilla les afectó bastante, pero no creyeron que a ese extremo.

\- ¡N-No aguanto… Taichi-kun! – gemía Tsubasa en éxtasis total.

\- E-Eres increíble Tsubasa.

\- ¡V-Voy a…! – la chica gritaba ahora del placer.

\- Y-Yo también.

Finalmente llegaron al tan ansiado clímax y unos segundos después, Tsubasa se desplomó encima del pecho de su novio.

\- ¿Cuántas llevamos con esta? – preguntó Taichi.

\- Esta es la ronda 25 – dijo Tsubasa sorprendiendo a Aoi y Yoshimi - ¿aun estás duro?

\- Claro, este amigo no se ha cansado.

\- Bien – Tsubasa puso un nuevo preservativo – tendremos que calmarlo.

De nuevo, ambos chicos comenzaron de nuevo su actividad mientras Aoi y Yoshimi se retiraban algo avergonzadas.

Las bromas de estas chicas son épicas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y este es el especial de cumpleaños de Aoi Asada!_

_Me disculpo, chicos, si se ofendieron con algo, saben que lo hice solo con fines de entretenimiento, no es real._

_Me metí tanto a la comedia y ya sabemos que con Aoi y Yoshimi las cosas se salen de control._

_Que opinan… ¿Qué tan "activa" se ha vuelto Tsubasa en estos fics?_

_Bueno, no creo que tenga algo más que decir._

_La próxima será la capitana Tsubasa Arihara el 3 de marzo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Cumpleaños Tsubasa

**Jeje, ya hemos llegado al momento del cumpleaños de nuestra capitana.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Qué bueno que te gustó el cumple de Asada, no sabemos qué pasó con Tsukumo y Kurashiki, pero es mejor no saberlo. Amigo, yo no voy a un evento así desde hace unos años, la Universidad me ha quitado ese privilegio… extraño el colegio :c. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Otra fiesta, otra broma. Esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes y honestamente se salieron de control. Ahora sí, estamos con Tsubasa, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasó un buen tiempo desde que se celebró el cumpleaños de Asada y las chicas ya sabían quién era la próxima en cumplir años.

Tomoe se encargaría de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, la cual tenía que ser una gran fiesta ya que Tsubasa había hecho un gran esfuerzo organizando la fiesta de Shinonome y Asada, la cual lo disfrutaron bastante.

Era más que obvio que la capitana del club de béisbol merecía una fiesta para celebrar lo bueno que había sido este año, reclutando a sus miembros y formando un gran circulo de amigas que habían forjado sus lazos en el deporte.

Tomoe se encargó de ocultar el hecho de que todas iban a organizar el cumpleaños de Tsubasa, así como lo hicieron con Shinonome, harían la fiesta en el salón.

Dos días antes…

\- ¡Esto es lo que haremos! – dijo la peli negra menor – la fiesta de Tsubasa será en el salón del club, así como lo hicimos con Shinonome-san.

\- Veo que será algo que no podamos evitar.

\- Así es Ryo – dijo Iwaki – Tsubasa merece una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos en un McRonald's?

\- ¿Eh?

Tomoe olvidó que realmente se habían reunido en un restaurante familiar de comida rápida.

-E-Este… es que no hallaba un lugar donde reunirnos.

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer – dijo Asada.

\- En fin, dinos Kawakita-san, ¿Dónde haremos la fiesta de Arihara-san?

\- Pues, como dije, la haremos en el salón del club.

\- La suerte que tiene Tsubasa-san de que el cumpleaños le cayera en día de semana.

\- Sí, pero dinos Kawakita-san, ¿Qué le haremos?

\- Bueno, Tsubasa es alguien que no le importa lo que hagan, pero creo que deberíamos poner mucho empeño en su fiesta ya que siento que se esforzó mucho en las fiestas de las demás, pudieron ver como lo hizo con las fiestas de Shinonome-san y Asada-Senpai.

\- En eso tienes razón – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Tsubasa-san se preocupa mucho por las demás – dijo Waka – creo que es más que justo que le demos una fiesta que no olvide.

\- Bueno… - Shinonome desvió la mirada – creo que si lo merece… aunque la fiesta mía fue algo rara, realmente se lo agradezco.

\- La mía fue muy divertida también – dijo Aoi – realmente se lo agradezco.

\- Aunque como quedamos… - Shinonome se puso algo roja recordando como acabó después de la fiesta de su Senpai peli lila.

\- …fue algo vergonzoso – completó la peli roja.

\- Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo – dijo Tsukumo sin mostrar ninguna facción.

\- Pues no parece que estés avergonzada Tsukumo-san – dijo Kurashiki mirando a la peli negra que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- Estoy avergonzada por lo que pasó Kurashiki-san – respondió Tsukumo.

\- Sí, está avergonzada – dijo Aoi mirando a los ojos a Tsukumo.

\- E-Este… - Kawakita estaba con una gota de sudor en la frente por la discusión entre sus Senpais.

\- Chicas, creo que debemos seguir con lo de la fiesta de Arihara-san – dijo Nakano.

\- E-Es cierto, Arihara-san merece una gran fiesta – dijo Akane.

\- La pregunta del millón es… ¿Cómo distraeremos a Arihara para que no se dé cuenta de su fiesta?

\- Sencillo – dijo Tomoe tomando su celular mientras marcaba el número de Tsubasa.

\- ¿Por qué le marcas a Tsubasa-san? – dijo Nozaki.

\- Quiero hacerle una pequeña broma – dijo la mejor amiga de Tsubasa.

\- ¿Broma? – eso llamó la atención de Iwaki – entonces déjamelo a mí Tomoe.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – la peli mostaza tomó el celular de Tomoe mientras ponía en altavoz la llamada para que las demás pudieran oír también.

\- ¿Están seguras de esto? – dijo Kana.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Siento que algo malo va a pasar.

\- Vamos Kana, no creo que sea para tanto.

Justo cuando la llamada hizo eco… realmente debieron oír a Tsukumo.

\- ¿Hola? – Iwaki estaba aguantando la risa ya que estaba pensando en una broma para hacerle a Tsubasa, pero…

_\- ¡Dame más duro! ¡Métemela con fuerza! – _se escuchaban los gritos de Tsubasa detrás de la línea.

\- … - eso dejó de piedra a las demás, más porque estaba en altavoz.

\- ¡Quítale el altavoz! – dijo Kurashiki con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

\- E-Eso intento – Iwaki trataba de quitarle el altavoz a la llamada, pero no podía – inténtalo Tomoe.

\- B-Bien – la peli negra trató de quitarle el altavoz a su celular, pero lamentable… - ¡Oh no! ¡Se pegó!

\- ¿Qué?

\- _¿T-Te gusta… Tsubasa? – _se escuchó una voz del otro lado, pero esta vez era masculina.

\- _¡S-Sí! ¡Agárrame los pechos! – _decía la capitana.

\- ¡No se quita! – dijo Tomoe ya muy desesperada y roja.

\- Dámelo – dijo Tsukumo tomando el celular.

\- ¿Qué harás Senpai?

\- Lo lógico – dijo Tsukumo mientras aventaba el celular de su Kouhai al suelo haciendo que se rompiera.

\- ¿Por qué lo rompiste?

\- Porque ya la gente nos estaba viendo.

\- ¿Eh? – todas las demás miraron a su alrededor y efectivamente era cierto lo que decía Tsukumo.

\- E-Este…

\- Disculpen – dijo uno de los meseros del local.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lamento decirles esto, pero necesito que se vallan del lugar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que están haciendo mucho escándalo.

\- No mame.

\- Por favor, el gerente les está pidiendo que amablemente salgan.

\- B-Bien.

Las beisbolistas salieron del lugar mientras solo iban con la cara roja por los sonidos que produjeron en el altavoz la capitana.

\- ¿S-Shinonome-san?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- E-Esa voz era de tu hermano… ¿cierto?

\- S-Sí – la peli azul desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- O sea que él y Tsubasa-san estaban... – Nozaki estaba con la cara roja como Kurashiki.

\- No lo digas Nozaki-san – dijo Ukita tapándose la cara con su capucha.

\- U-Una vez… los vimos – dijo Aoi con la cara algo roja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron las demás mirándola a excepción de Iwaki.

\- S-Sí, la vez que hicimos la fiesta de Aoi, cuando… descubrimos a todas en su momentito… - Iwaki hizo énfasis en esto y sonrojó a Shinonome, Kurashiki y un poco a Tsukumo.

\- ¿P-Puedes olvidar eso? – dijeron la peli azul y la peli roja.

\- B-Bueno… resulta que hayamos a Tsubasa y a su novio… en su momento.

Eso dejó sin palabras a todas las ahí presentes.

\- ¿E-E-Es en serio? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Sí, estaban en el cuarto de Tsubasa haciéndolo.

_._

_¡Juega niño… el Poder Nuestro Es!_

_Hoy seremos… Dragon Ball Z._

_._

\- ¡Es mi teléfono! – dijo Tomoe tomando su celular - ¿diga?

\- _¿Tomocchi?_

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? – al mencionar el nombre de la capitana, las demás se pusieron algo nerviosas por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

\- _Hace poco noté que me llamaste y quería ver qué pasaba._

_\- _L-Lo siento si te interrumpí en algo.

\- _No te preocupes Tomocchi, estábamos jugando al béisbol Taichi-kun y yo._

_\- _Sí, al béisbol – dijo en tono nervioso la peli negra.

\- _¿Por qué me llamabas Tomocchi?_

_\- _E-Este… - la oji verde estaba pensando en que excusa darle a Tsubasa, recordó que la había llamado para hacerle una broma, pero no pensó que la cosa fuer a salirse de control – I-Iwaki-Senpai te quería decir algo.

\- ¿Yo? – dijo sorprendida la peli mostaza.

\- Sí – sin querer Tomoe le pasó su celular a su Senpai que no sabía que decir en esta situación.

\- ¿H-Hola?

\- _Iwaki-Senpai ¿Qué ocurre?_

\- S-Solo estábamos pensando en que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños – dijo la peli mostaza haciendo que todas se fueran de cabeza.

\- ¡¿Por qué le preguntaste eso Senpai?! – reclamó Waka.

\- P-Perdón… es que no se me ocurría nada, no hago bromas si me presionan.

\- Ni modo, al parecer la sorpresa ya se arruinó - dijo Shinonome.

\- _¿Senpai?_

_\- _Aquí estoy Tsubasa – dijo Yoshimi - ¿Qué me decías?

\- _Que si quieren hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños por mí no hay problema._

\- B-Bien…

\- _¡Tsubasa! ¡Ven, el agua ya está a temperatura! – _se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Tsubasa.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- _Es Taichi-kun, vamos a refrescarnos un rato mientras esperamos a que inicie el juego entre Búfalos y Lions, no queremos perdérnoslo._

_\- _B-Bien… que les vaya bien en su cita.

\- _Gracias _– y dicho eso, colgó.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Dijo que estará en su cita algo… "relajante" con su novio – dijo enfocando la palabra relajante entre comillas.

\- Tal parece que ya tendrás sobrinos, Shinonome-san – dijo Tsukumo haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul.

\- N-No digas cosas como esas Tsukumo.

\- Vamos Shinonome, los sobrinos por lo menos tendrán a una tía experta en béisbol y que los educará desde bebés – dijo Asada haciendo sonrojar mucho a Ryo.

\- ¿B-B-Bebés?

\- Ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos – dijo Kawakita haciendo echar humo de la cabeza de la peli azul.

.

Mientras que en la residencia Shinonome…

En el baño de la casa, se hallaba una pareja abrazada, como han de imaginar, era el hermano mayor de Ryo, Taichi Shinonome junto a su bella novia, Tsubasa Arihara.

Ambos estaban en la tina sin nada puesto y solo dejando que sus cuerpos desnudos reposaran en el agua cálida.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya cumplirás años.

\- Sí, cumpliré 16 años.

\- Vaya, como pasa el tiempo.

\- Sí, vamos a cumplir incluso 6 meses de noviazgo – dijo la castaña – el tiempo pasa rápido.

\- ¿Qué quisieras de regalo? – dijo Taichi.

\- Yo me conformo con cualquier cosa – dijo la castaña – realmente no me importa mucho que me den.

\- Vaya – el chico se atrevió a acariciar los pechos de su novia – es bastante difícil escoger un regalo para ti.

\- T-Taichi-kun – gimió la capitana mientras sentía como sus pechos eran acariciados y eso le daba un placer bastante excitador.

\- Por ahora no haremos nada – dijo el chico deteniendo su movimiento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque habrá partido, además, estoy algo cansado luego de la maratónica sesión que tuvimos.

\- Tienes razón – dijo la chica – además, creo que Ryocchi vendrá más tarde.

\- Sí, Ryo suele aparecer cuando menos lo esperas.

\- Jeje, así es ella.

\- Bueno, por lo menos, debemos descansar un poco.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo una voz entrando a la casa.

\- ¿H-Hermana?

\- Sí, ya llegué – Ryo llegó a la casa rápidamente, pero cuando iba a usar el baño… se llevó una sorpresa de proporciones cósmicas.

En la bañera se halló a Taichi acostado y sentada entre sus piernas, estaba Tsubasa… sin nada puesto.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que…? – Shinonome estaba ida al ver eso.

\- R-Ryocchi, no es lo que crees – dijo la capitana levantándose de la bañera y mostrando todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Arihara?!

\- Ryo, tranquilízate – dijo su hermano mientras hacía lo mismo y también mostraba su cuerpo sin nada.

La pobre peli azul no soportó más y cayó desmayada mientras era auxiliada por su hermano y cuñada.

.

Martes 3 de marzo.

Las cosas se pusieron algo raras para Shinonome, ¿Cómo no? Vio a su cuñada y a su hermano sin nada.

La peli azul se dirigía a su clase, y en eso no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás y le dio un abrazo.

\- ¡Ryocchi! – dijo Arihara saltado sobre la peli azul dándole un abrazo.

\- ¡¿Q-Que demonios Arihara?! – dijo la joven Shinonome tratando de quitarse a la castaña de encima.

\- Ryocchi, ¿Por qué me has ignorado?

\- No me jodas Arihara – decía la peli azul – ya suéltame.

\- ¡Ryocchi! ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

\- Hoy es 3 de marzo, nada importante.

\- ¿Cómo que nada importante? Hoy está cumpliendo alguien.

\- ¿Quién? Apuesto que nadie importante.

\- ¿Qué? – como si Thanos apareciese con su guante y las gemas del Infinito, borró de la existencia a Tsubasa por el comentario de Shinonome.

\- Ya me voy a mi clase, no molestes.

.

Más tarde…

\- ¿Ya tienes todas las cosas? – dijo Tsukumo hablando con Tomoe.

\- Sí, anoche hice el pastel, hoy vendrá mi mamá a dejarlo, por lo tanto, cuando terminen las clases, deberemos distraer a Tsubasa para que nos dé tiempo para arreglar el salón.

\- Kawakita-san, ¿ese será tu regalo?

\- N-No, tengo un regalo a parte que el pastel.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- Bien, yo también tengo un regalo.

\- Espero que le guste.

\- A mí también.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Iwaki-Senpai y Asada-Senpai?

\- Dijeron que irían por un regalo para Arihara-san – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Me pregunto que será.

.

En un estadio cercano de béisbol…

\- ¿Aquí es? – dijo Aoi.

\- Sí, me dijo Ayaka que aquí es donde están las bases que a Tsubasa le gustan.

\- Vaya, y no se equivocó – dijo la peli lila.

\- Bien, esto haremos…

Unos segundos después…

\- ¡Bienvenidas! – dijo un señor que daba la bienvenida a las chicas al estadio.

\- Gracias, el estadio es muy bonito.

\- Sí, muchos me dicen eso, el estadio es una gran obra de arte, costó al gobierno 100 000 000 de yenes hacerlo.

\- Increíble – dijo Aoi – por cierto, tienen pases.

\- ¿Pases? – eso confundió al señor - ¿Qué pases?

\- ¡Los que se roban las bases! – gritó Iwaki - ¡córrele Aoi!

\- ¡Ya voy! – la peli lila salió corriendo tras su amiga peli mostaza que salía con unas bases en los brazos.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿A dónde van con esas bases?! – gritó el señor persiguiendo a las chicas.

\- No mames cabrona, córrele – dijo Iwaki corriendo y saliendo del estadio junto a Aoi.

\- ¡Vámonos a la verga wey!

.

De vuelta en Satogahama…

Las chicas estaban arreglado el club mientras esperaban que Tsubasa no viniera, aprovechando que la capitana estaba viendo a unos chicos jugar futbol, algo raro en ella, pero realmente mirar chicos jugando le tranquilizaba.

Eso sí, su amado Taichi era irremplazable.

Pero de lejos, notó en el edificio en el que estaba la sala del club, estaban las chicas haciendo algo, cosa que llamó su atención.

Arihara se levantó y se dirigió a la sala del club, cosa que Kurashiki notó de lejos.

\- ¡Atención! – dijo la peli roja – Arihara-san viene aquí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Piensa, piensa… - decía Tomoe pensando una forma de distraer a Tsubasa - ¡Lo sé!

\- ¿Qué harás Kawakita-san? – dijo Nozaki.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – dijo la peli negra tomando su celular.

\- ¿A quién llamará?

\- Quien sabe.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo Tomoe – sí… necesito un favor tuyo… gracias Misa-san, Yui-san.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Llamé a las hermanas de Tsubasa para que me ayudaran a distraerla.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡¿QUUUUUEEEE?! – se escuchó el grito de Tsubasa desde la planta baja.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Arihara-san?

\- ¡¿Cómo que unas chicas se le están arrimando a mi Taichi-kun?! – dijo Tsubasa en un tono celoso - ¡Diles a esas arpías que no se le acerquen a mi novio!

\- _T-Tsubasa…_

_\- _¡No en mi guardia hijas de puta! – dijo la castaña yéndose de la Academia, volando como si tuviera alas en las piernas.

\- ¿Y eso que fue?

\- Al parecer Misa-san le dijo a Tsubasa que unas chicas le estaban coqueteando a su novio.

\- Vaya, Tsubasa-san salió muy celosa.

\- Bueno, eso nos deja mucha más oportunidad para adornar todo el salón de lo mejor.

\- Bien.

.

1 Hora después…

\- ¡Tsubasa! ¡Ya te dije que ninguna chica me estaba coqueteando!

\- Misa-nee me dijo que unas chicas te estaban tirando los perros.

\- Piénsalo Tsubasa, tus hermanas no están en mi Universidad, ¿Cómo iban a saber que unas chicas estaban conmigo?

\- E-Este… - una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de la capitana.

\- No tienes comparación.

\- ¡Malo!

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, las demás me dijeron que fuéramos a la sala de tu club.

\- Bueno, no sé para que, después de todo, hoy debíamos entrenar.

\- Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando.

\- A mí me gusta entrenar – dijo Tsubasa que luego notó que su novio llevaba aun su mochila - ¿Por qué llevas aun tu mochila?

\- E-Este… quiero hacer la tarea que me dejaron.

\- Vaya, que novio tan estudioso tengo.

\- Jeje.

Llegando a la sala del club, Tsubasa encendió las luces y solo fue un solo grito.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

\- ¡Aaaaww! – gritó la capitana algo asustada abrazando a su novio.

\- ¿Te asustamos? – dijo Kakehashi.

\- L-Lo siento, es que me sorprendieron.

\- Te comprendo, lo mismo pasó con Shinonome-san.

\- K-Kawakita-san.

\- Chicas – Tsubasa notó la decoración del salón, estaba adornado con pelotas de béisbol y gorros con bates en ellos.

\- ¿Te gustó Arihata-san? – dijo Nakano.

\- M-Me encantó – dijo Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias.

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! – dijo Aoi abrazando a Tsubasa y llevándose a todas las demás a abrazarla.

\- Gracias chicas, no sé qué decir.

\- Nosotras sí – dijo Tomoe tomando la batuta – le estoy celebrando a mi mejor amiga su cumpleaños, la que me dio ganas de jugar béisbol sabiendo que nunca tuve experiencia en deportes.

\- Me hiciste volver a los deportes sabiendo que me había ido mal en el basquetbol, volver a jugar y esta vez, béisbol, fue un sueño que me hayas abierto los ojos – dijo Nozaki.

\- Y-Yo no era muy asociable con las demás personas – dijo Akane – p-pero al conocerte, supe que solo tengo que ser yo misma para hablar más con varios.

\- Me hiciste volver al béisbol aun cuando había decidido no jugar de nuevo – dijo Waka – gracias por devolverme al béisbol, al deporte que amo.

\- Una animadora como yo está muy agradecida por haber comenzado a jugar béisbol, realmente es muy divertido jugar con todas – dijo Iwaki.

\- Aunque nunca había perdido, realmente nunca pensé que jugar béisbol sería algo que me gustaría, pero igualmente lo agradezco – dijo Aoi.

\- Aunque yo tenía otro plan para jugar béisbol, no pensé que alguien como tú me reclutara al club – decía Shinonome – p-pero igual no me arrepiento y el hecho de que salgas con mi hermano… no me lo termino de creer.

\- Me alegra mucho cuando emites la energía que hace que todas nos movamos – dijo Nakano – como periodista, tengo que darte el mérito de ser una gran capitana.

\- Aunque fui algo dura al inicio, admito que unirme al club de béisbol fue un cambio genial – dijo Kurashiki – agradezco que hayas creado algo como esto.

\- Realmente estás en un escaño en el que muchas no pueden llegar – dijo Tsukumo – alguien como tú que se preocupa por las demás, eres alguien a seguir como ejemplo.

\- Arihara-san, eres alguien que guía a las demás hacia la victoria, las chicas no serían lo mismo sin tu liderazgo – dijo Kakehashi.

\- Amor – ahora fue Taichi – eres la chica que amo, la persona de la que me enamoré, la líder que lleva a estas chicas hacia la victoria. Eres alguien realmente fabulosa, Tsubasa Arihara.

\- Y-Yo… - la castaña estaba muy ida por las palabras dichas por sus amigas, maestra y su novio que no aguantó las lágrimas y lloró fuertemente en el pecho de su novio mientras la abrazaba y las demás solo miraban felices la escena.

Minutos después la fiesta se llevó a cabo con normalidad.

La parte de los regalos también fue algo de dioses, es más, desde camisetas con el equipo favorito de Tsubasa, entre otros accesorios de béisbol, incluso Aoi e Iwaki le regalaron unas bases de estadio, que cosa que puso a Arihara muy felices, aunque las Senpais no se atrevieron a decir de donde las sacaron… o como.

Ya en la noche…

Tsubasa y Taichi iban a la casa de la chica a celebrar con sus padres y hermanas el cumpleaños de la castaña.

Pero en el camino…

\- ¿Qué te pareció tu cumpleaños? – dijo Taichi.

\- Me encantó – dijo – realmente no creí que hice mucho para que las demás estén tan felices.

\- Ya veo, me alegro que hayas pasado feliz tu cumpleaños amor.

\- Sí, por cierto – la chica miró fijamente a su novio – debemos hablar de esto.

\- ¿Sobre eso? – Taichi miró a Tsubasa quien asintió con la cabeza – pues, debemos hablarlo después, sabes que las demás dirán muchas cosas.

\- Sí, espero que les guste la sorpresa – Tsubasa acarició su vientre suavemente siendo seguida por Taichi quien se miraba alegre por esto.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Llegamos al final del especial de cumpleaños de nuestra capitana!_

_Tsubasa es alguien que realmente cambió mi forma de ver las cosas sobre fics y su forma de ser es algo que realmente me dejó ido._

_Aunque bueno, lo que más va a resaltar es que… es mala cocinera._

_En los reviews si pueden deséenle Feliz Cumpleaños y le recuerdan lo mala cocinera que es XD._

_# . . ._

_El próximo especial será el 3 de abril cuando sea el cumpleaños de Yoshimi Iwaki._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	4. Cumpleaños Waka

**¡Perdón antes que todo!**

**Olvidé el cumpleaños de Waka, pero lo logré solucionar a toda máquina.**

**Espero sepan comprender.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El cumpleaños de Tsubasa lo hice más normal ya que no me imaginaba algo más. Jeje, tal vez esos son síntomas de embarazo, quien sabe. Sí, aún faltan bastantes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Relajado y todo, pero, ante todo, muy divertido. Lo de los gemidos fue por una broma que miré el otro día en YouTube y lo del McRonald… me caería la ONU si pongo marcas XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las chicas se hallaban entrenando como de costumbre luego de la escuela.

Las cosas habían pasado normales desde el cumpleaños de Tsubasa, el cual había sido uno de los mejores en cuanto a celebración y no tanto como lo pasaron Aoi y Shinonome.

\- ¡A primera! – dijo Shinonome lanzando una pelota hacia Nozaki que estaba en primera base y la logró atrapar.

\- ¡Aquí! – la rubia mostró la pelota en su guante.

\- Bien… ¡Jardines! – dijo ahora lanzando la pelota hacia donde estaba Tsukumo y esta, sin problemas la logró atapar.

\- Aquí.

\- Eso es… ¡Tercera base! – dijo lanzándola hacia Tsubasa que estaba en ese lado.

\- Aquí – la logró atapar sin problemas.

\- Vamos con los lanzamientos – dijo ahora poniendo a Kurashiki en el lugar de lanzamiento.

\- ¿La lanzó normal o con fuerza? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Como quieras.

\- Bien – Kurashiki usó gran fuerza para lanzarla y Shinonome logró darle.

\- ¡Jardines! ¡Atentos!

Ukita y Tsukumo que estaban ahí se prepararon para atraparla, pero la pelota se fue más a dirección de la castaña, por lo que fue y aunque tuvo algo de miedo, no dudó y logró atraparla.

\- ¡La tengo!

\- ¡Bien Akane-chan!

\- Si seguimos así, lograremos avanzar cada vez más.

\- Por cierto, ¿no tenemos algún juego o algo? – dijo Waka que seguía como cátcher.

\- No nos han notificado – dijo Shinonome – Nakano, ¿han dicho algo?

\- Veamos – la periodista sacó su celular y miró en la página del club – sí, tenemos un juego.

\- ¿Contra quién? – preguntó Tsubasa que era la más emocionada.

\- Veamos… - la peli verde revisó el nombre y dijo – vaya, que sorpresa.

\- ¿Contra quién jugamos Nakano?

\- Chicas… nos vamos contra Kogetsu.

\- ¡¿C-Contra Kogetsu?!

\- Sí.

\- L-Las actuales campeonas – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¿C-Cuando es el partido? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Veamos – Nakano revisó el juego – piden que sea el 21 de marzo.

\- ¿El 21 de marzo? – dijeron las demás, aunque la más impresionada fue Waka.

\- Cae sábado, por lo que no habrá problemas – dijo Ryo.

\- ¿Podremos ganarles? – dijo Aoi.

\- Vamos a darles en el trasero como lo hicimos hace tiempo – dijo Iwaki.

\- Iwaki-Senpai, debemos ir en serio, la vez que les ganamos fue que derrotamos a su tercer equipo.

\- En eso tienes razón – dijo Tsukumo – pero hemos mejorado mucho, tal vez le hacemos frente a su primer equipo.

\- Será difícil ya que también deberían haber mejorado.

\- Ni modo – dijo Shinonome – debemos estar preparadas por si acaso.

\- El 21 de marzo ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Veremos que pasara – dijo Waka pensando un poco ya que ese día era especial para ella.

\- Bueno, creo que por ahora terminamos – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sí, pero a partir de mañana entrenaremos más duro, Kogetsu no será rival fácil.

.

En la residencia Suzuki…

Waka llegó a su casa algo cansada.

El entrenamiento se volvió más intensivo desde que se supo que el rival de ellas sería Kogetsu, cosa que a las demás dejaría exhaustas, pero subiría mucho su rendimiento físico.

\- ¡Que cansancio! – dijo la peli azul de cabello corto.

\- ¿Ya llegaste Waka?

\- ¿Ken? – Waka miró al dueño de esa voz y miró que era su hermano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nos dieron vacaciones en la Universidad.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Dicen que hay un sospechoso de Coronavirus en la Universidad, aunque resultó ser falso, pero aun así nos dieron vacaciones para estar seguros.

\- Que loquera.

\- Bueno, dime, ¿Por qué vienes tan cansada?

\- El entrenamiento se volvió más intenso ya que tenemos un rival fuerte que jugará contra nosotras.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Contra Kogetsu.

\- ¿Kogetsu? – dijo Ken – vaya, había escuchado que ellas son las actuales campeonas.

\- Sí, vencieron a Kaio en la final del torneo de verano.

\- ¿Y cuándo es el partido?

\- Es el sábado.

\- ¿El sábado? ¿El día de tu cumpleaños?

\- Sí, imaginar que ese día jugamos contra las campeonas me pone nerviosa.

\- No te pongas nerviosa – dijo Ken – si vas eso afectará el rendimiento tuyo y el de las demás.

\- Lo sé, pero, aun así, me pongo nerviosa.

\- Imagina que ese día de tu cumpleaños van a ganar, si vas con esa mentalidad de seguro que lo lograrás.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Sí.

.

Los días posteriores al anuncio del juego, el equipo de béisbol comenzó a entrenar más arduamente, los vareos más fuertes, Kurashiki entrenaba cada vez más el lanzamiento, lo mismo Nozaki.

Akane que era una de las más tímidas, mejoró bastante con la atrapada, ya que ella era una de las jardineras junto a Tsukumo y realmente le iba bien.

Waka notaba el mejoramiento de las demás, pero ella también no se quedaba atrás ya que se entrenaba con el bateo y con las carreras para bases, cosa que había mejorado mucho.

Pero lo que no sabía Waka, es que ese sábado, no solo el partido se llevaría a cabo.

Tsubasa, como la capitana y líder del grupo, sabía que debía hacer eso por el cumpleaños de su amiga de cabello corto.

Luego del entrenamiento y cada quien había tomado rumbo a su casa, esta mandó habló con algunas en privado.

-_ ¿Están conectadas? _

_\- Obvio Arihara – _respondió Shinonome – _por eso nos estás hablando._

_\- L-Lo siento._

_\- Tsubasa, ¿Qué ocurre? – _preguntó Tomoe.

\- _Chicas, este sábado no sola se celebra el juego contra Kogetsu _– dijo la castaña.

\- _¿A no? ¿Pues qué más se celebra?_

_\- Es el cumpleaños de Waka-san._

_\- ¡¿Eh?! – _fue un grito general, escrito, pero se interpretó como un grito, luego de un seguimiento de stickers con caras de sorpresa y otras cosas.

\- _¡No griten que no estoy sorda!_

_\- Pero Arihara-san, estamos escribiendo, ¿Cómo vas a escuchar un grito? – _dijo Nakano.

\- _L-Lo siento._

_\- A veces no te entiendo Arihara – _dijo Ryo.

\- _No seas así Ryocchi, soy tu cuñada._

_\- Me vale tres campos de béisbol que seas mi cuñada._

_\- Q-Que buena relación llevan ustedes – _escribió Nozaki.

\- _N-No es así Nozaki._

_\- Bueno, chicas, quiero recordarles que el sábado, es el cumpleaños de Waka-san y…_

_\- Déjame adivinar Arihara-san, vas a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Suzuki-san – _dijo Kurashiki.

\- _¡¿Cómo lo supiste Kurashiki-Senpai?! – _dijo la capitana muy sorprendida.

_\- Pues resulta que cada quien cuando cumple años te empeñas en hacerle una celebración._

_\- ¿Así soy yo?_

_\- Si, lo eres – _dijeron todas las demás.

\- _¿Y qué planeas hacer Arihara-san? _– preguntó Tsukumo.

_\- Verán, como tenemos el juego y celebrarlo antes de irnos ería tedioso, entonces ¿Qué tal si se lo hacemos llegando al lugar?_

_\- ¿Una celebración en Kogetsu?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿No sería muy arriesgado? – _preguntó Asada.

\- _Tal vez, porque estaríamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Waka en territorio enemigo – _habló Iwaki.

\- _Nakano, ¿puedes averiguar si podemos hacerlo?_

\- _¡Déjamelo a mí! – _respondió Ayaka – _nada se le escapa a esta periodista._

_\- ¿Saben los gustos de Suzuki-san? – _preguntó Tsukumo.

\- _No, casi no habla sobre su vida personal._

_\- ¿No tiene un hermano?_

_\- ¡Ya sé! – _dijo Tsubasa desconectándose del grupo, dejando con una gran interrogante a las demás que no entendían eso.

.

Al día siguiente…

Era sábado y era el día indicado para el juego entre Satogahama y Kogetsu.

Las chicas iban algo nerviosas, pero Waka trataba de ir calmada sabiendo que las cosas se podían complicar mucho si se ponía con los pelos de punta.

Aunque al parecer su cumpleaños había sido olvidado, o al menos eso pensaba ya que notaba que ninguna de sus compañeras recordaba ese día y solo iban enfocada más en el partido.

_¿Se habrán… olvidado de mi cumpleaños?_

Al final de una hora viajando en bus, las chicas junto con Kakehashi-Sensei llegaron a la cancha, o, mejor dicho, estadio que poseía el equipo.

Realmente se veía que Kogetsu era una escuela de mucho mérito ya que su cancha era parecida a la Seijo, solo que con mejores instalaciones.

\- ¿E-Esta es la cancha de las Kogetsu?

\- Sí, al parecer aquí practican el béisbol en serio.

\- Ni modo, tendremos que luchar contra todo y todo lo que se nos venga.

\- ¿Podremos triunfar?

\- Si lo damos el todo por el todo, pienso que si lo lograremos.

\- Ni modo, chicas, saldremos a darlo – dijo Ryo.

\- Sí.

.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Ambos equipos se estaban preparando para el juego, pero primero, estaban calentando ya que, sin un buen calentamiento, no era un buen partido con los músculos tensos.

Del otro lado, estaba la capitana Tsubaki Kousaka que miraba de reojo a las rivales, cosa rara en ella.

En el publico había mucha gente, es más, no solo estudiantes de Kogetsu había, sino que también había algunos chicos de Satogahama apoyando al equipo y también había ido Ken Suzuki y también estaba el novio de Tsubasa, Taichi en el lugar.

\- ¿También vino nee-san? – dijo Ryo.

\- Sí, lo invité a venir a verme jugar.

\- Ni siquiera cuando yo jugaba venía a verme, por más que lo invitaba – decía Ryo.

\- Mala suerte Ryocchi.

\- Como sea.

\- ¿Por qué mi hermano vino? – se cuestionó Waka.

\- A lo mejor quiso verte a ver jugar contra las campeonas Suzuki-san – dijo Nakano.

\- A lo mejor tienes razón.

\- Una periodista no se equivoca.

\- ¡Equipos a jugar! – dijo uno de los árbitros.

\- ¡Sí!

Kogetsu y Satogahama se presentaron para jugar frente a frente.

Iniciaría bateando Satogahama ya que eran visita.

La primera fue Nakano ya que solía abrir las entradas bateando de primero.

\- ¡Mándala a volar Nakano! – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Lo intentaré Arihara-san.

\- Sensei – dijo Nozaki acercándose a la maestra sin que Waka se diera cuenta - ¿trajo el pastel?

\- Sí, lo tengo en el bus.

\- Bien, le diré a Tsubasa-san cuando Suzuki-san vaya a batear.

\- ¿Yo que? – preguntó la peli azul de cabello corto mientras veía de reojo a la rubia.

\- E-Este…

\- N-Nozaki-san decía sobre cuando te toque batear, que de seguro la pitcher de Kogetsu batea fuerte.

\- Sí, en eso tienen razón.

\- Puta, casi la cago – dijo en voz baja la rubia.

\- ¡Strike tres! ¡Fuera! – dijo uno de los jueces indicando que Nakano había sido ponchada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Kousaka-san eliminó a Nakano-san – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Realmente ha mejorado mucho.

\- Iré yo esta vez – dijo Ryo tomando un bate.

\- Suerte Ryocchi.

\- Mándala lejos Shinonome-san – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Lo haré.

Taichi miraba a su hermanita desde las gradas y supo que Ryo la tenía difícil.

\- ¡Mándala lejos del campo Ryo! – gritó Taichi.

\- Ryocchi, no te enseñaré a mi sobrinito si la fallas – le gritó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Sobrino? – dijeron las demás.

\- Déjate de tus pendejadas Arihara – dijo en voz baja la chica.

El juego continuó un buen rato y Satogahama pudo anotar 2 carreras, gracias a Shinonome y Tsubasa que mandaron a volar los remates de Kousaka.

En el turno de Kogetsu, las cosas se pusieron iguales y gracias a Kousaka lograron empatar el marcador.

Cuando fue de vuelta el turno para Satogahama, las cosas se tornaron mejor ya que el desempeño de las demás fue de leyenda.

Muchos sets después y varias metidas de pata, las cosas llegaron a un lugar tan fuerte que los dos equipos estaban en empat era la última oportunidad para ganar las cosas.

La última en batear resultó ser Suzuki.

\- ¡Haz un home run Waka-san! – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¡Mándala a Plutón!

\- Lo intentaré.

Ken miró a su hermana que era la siguiente en batear y sabía de antemano que Waka no era tan fuerte físicamente como intelectualmente.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Waka? – se cuestionó Ken.

Waka llegó al punto de bateo y solo miraba la fría mirada de Tsubaki, cosa que la inquietaba un poco.

_Aunque haya mejorado físicamente, sigo siendo la más débil en cuanto a fuerza del equipo. No lo puedo dejar pasar por alto, pero recuerda lo que Ken te dijo, debes evitar ponerte nerviosa._

\- ¡Dale con todo Suzuki!

\- Aquí vamos – dijo Waka en voz baja – tenemos a Asada-Senpai en segunda base y Nozaki-san en tercera, si logro darle, por lo menos podremos ganar el juego.

En ese momento, Kousaka lanzó la pelota y fue el primer strike.

_¿Lograré darle?_

\- ¡Relájate! – gritó Ken desde las gradas.

\- ¿Ken?

\- Recuerda, que debes relajarte.

\- ¿Relajarme? – Waka se puso mejor – bien, lo intentaré.

Tsubaki lanzó la segunda bola y esta vez Waka bateó, pero pasó hacia atrás y resultó en el segundo strike.

\- ¡Vamos Waka-san!

\- ¡Suzuki-san!

El grito de apoyo de sus compañeras alentó a Suzuki a tratar de darle con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¿Le dará a esta? – preguntó Taichi a Ken.

\- Quien sabe – dijo el pelinegro – a lo mejor sí.

\- Eso veremos.

Waka inhaló bastante aire y se relajó.

Kousaka lanzó el último de los tiros y esta vez Waka supo a donde iría y supo darle.

La mirada de la capitana de Kogetsu se llenó de incredulidad al ver como la pelota que había lanzado se iba volando, pero lastimosamente no fue tan fuerte como para dar un home run.

Pero eso sí, llegó hasta el jardín izquierdo, en el que la jugadora de Kogetsu no pudo agarrarla a tiempo y esas fue oportunidad para Satogahama.

Waka corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la primera base, pero en eso.

\- ¡Out! – dijo el juez y notó que cuando iba a llegar a primera base, una jugadora de Kogetsu ya tenía la pelota.

\- No.

\- ¡Out! – gritó el otro juez cuando la chica de primera base la lanzó a tercera a la que Asada iba.

Waka solo cayó al suelo pensando en que había hecho que el equipo perdiera, pero no fue hasta que escuchó los gritos de sus compañeras.

\- ¡Lo hiciste Waka-san! – gritó Tsubasa muy feliz.

La peli azul no entendió eso, pero tampoco creyó nada cuando la cara de Kousaka reflejaba molestia.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó? ¿Por qué cele…? – su vista quedó al frente en donde estaba la zona de home y supo porque las demás celebraban.

Su tiro tal vez no había sido el más fuerte como para hacer un home run, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacer que Nozaki llegara a home y anotar la carrera que les hacía falta.

\- ¿G-Ganamos? – dijo Suzuki.

\- ¡Ganamos Suzuki! – dijo Asada llegando hacia donde estaba.

\- ¿L-Lo logramos?

\- Sí, buen bateo.

\- Gracias.

Las demás llegaron a celebrar con Waka que había logrado el bateo ganador.

Un rato después, cuando todo pasó sobre el juego, volvieron al bus.

Pero por extraño que parezca, aun no salían.

\- ¿P-Por qué no nos vamos? – dijo Waka.

\- Es que tenemos que hacer algo primero – dijo Tsubasa llegando con una caja blanca.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ábrelo.

\- ¿Eh? – Waka no supo porque, pero primero decidió abrirlo antes de continuar con las preguntas – e-esto es…

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijeron las demás saliendo de su escondite y también aparecieron el novio de Tsubasa y su hermano.

\- ¿H-Hermano? ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es tu sorpresa de cumpleaños – dijo Ken – ni creas que nos hemos olvidado de tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, sabes Waka-san, esto es para agradecerte por todo lo que haces por nosotras, sin tus estrategias ni tus jugadas, creo que no tendríamos oportunidad de jugar tan bien como ahora.

\- Chicas – algunas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de la joven Suzuki – gracias.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Las cosas continuaron con la celebración, incluso se pusieron a cantar.

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que cantar yo?! – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Hazlo Maiko, quiero escucharte cantar.

\- P-Pero yo no canto.

\- Vamos, Yuuki-chan nos ha dicho que te gustaba cantar en la escuela.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli roja miraría a su vieja amiga – Nozaki-san.

\- S-Solo es necesario que cantes Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- L-Lo intentaré – dijo Kurashiki con un micrófono - ¿c-cual canto?

\- Tu elije cual canción cantará Waka-san.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, eres la cumpleañera.

\- Bien – la chica pensó en alguna canción que pudiera cantar – no se me ocurre nada.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir una?

\- Adelante Nozaki-san.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai, que tal si te cantas… - la rubia susurró el nombre de la canción en el oído de la peli roja, cosa que la sonrojó un poco.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué esa canción?!

\- Vamos, te gustó desde la primera vez que la escuchaste, por lo menos cántala.

\- E-Este…

\- Vamos cántala, no tiene de malo.

\- A menos que se la dediques a Rin-kun.

\- ¡Bien la cantaré, pero dejen de molestarme!

\- DJ, échate la pista – dijo Iwaki.

Kurashiki tomó el micrófono mientras cantaba.

.

_Tengo que ser, siempre el mejor_

_mejor que nadie más_

_Atraparlos mi prueba es_

_Entrenarlos mi ideal._

_._

_Yo viajaré de aquí a allá_

_buscando hasta el fin_

_¡Oh Pokémon! Yo entenderé_

_tu poder interior._

_._

_¡Pokémon!_

_Tengo que atraparlos (solos tu y yo)_

_nuestro destino así es (¡Pokémon!)_

_gran amigo es _

_¡en un mundo por salvar!_

_._

_¡Pokémon! _

_Tengo que atraparlos (mi amor es real)_

_nuestro valor vencerá_

_te enseñaré y tú también_

_¡Pokémon!_

_¡Pokémon!_

_Atraparlos ya…_

_¡Pokémon!_

.

Y así, finalizó un cumpleaños más.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta el cumpleaños de esta vez._

_Olvidé su cumpleaños, pero ni modo, logré solucionarlo._

_Ahora así, el próximo será el cumpleaños de Yoshimi y veremos cómo será la sorpresa de la siguiente bromista._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Cumpleaños Yoshimi

**¡Polache!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El de Waka estuvo más normal debido a que creo que no iba algo tan alocado con ella, por eso fue normal. Un partido el día de su cumpleaños es algo que nos e todos los días jaja. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Hacer el hit del partido es algo que ya hace un buen cumpleaños. Lo de su hermano y lo de Tsubasa lo tuve pensado, pero de último momento lo decliné, no sé porque XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Ya se acercaba el día más esperado para una de nuestras bromistas favoritas, la que conformaba un dúo junto a Asada.

Sí, se trataba de Yoshimi Iwaki.

Pero antes de comenzar con su cumpleaños, veamos que hizo la peli mostaza en su "segundo día" favorito.

El April's Fools o día de los tontos en el que las personas se hacen bromas en las que realmente se hacen bromas. Y ese día, dos chicas realmente estaban muy emocionadas.

\- ¿Estás grabando? – dijo Asada mirando al frente.

\- Sí, realmente será un gran día.

\- Bien, este será el mejor Día de las bromas del mundo.

\- Veremos cuantas reproducciones da nuestro video.

\- Espero que sean muchos ya que la cosa se mira excelente.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – Iwaki se paró frente a la cámara ahora – chicos, chicas, soy Yoshimi Iwaki, y el día de hoy les traigo el especial de bromas de este 1 de abril que es el día de las bromas a nivel mundial.

\- Diles que haremos bromas a todas.

\- Sí, haremos una serie de bromas a nivel de club y tal vez a algunas de las chicas.

\- Sí, bueno, vamos a celebrar este día de las bromas.

.

Mientras que en otro lado…

\- ¿Haremos eso? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Sí, ahora estamos sabidas que se viene el cumpleaños de Iwaki-Senpai, por lo que ahora es el turno de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cómo haremos esto Arihara? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- Aun pienso en eso – dijo la capitana – por cierto, me dijeron que te diera esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Ryo miró como la castaña le extendía lo que parecía un paquete pequeño con un listón azul.

\- Me dijeron que te diera este paquete.

\- ¿Y para qué?

\- Por como hoy se celebra el 1 de abril.

\- ¿Y que se celebra hoy? – dijo la peli azul tomando el paquete.

\- No lo sé.

\- Viniendo de Iwaki, no me imagino que será – dijo la peli azul mientras abría el paquete, pero en eso, un líquido viscoso de color verde le dio en la cara embarrándola por completo - ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Oh! Ya recordé, hoy es día de las bromas.

\- ¿Día de las bromas? – dijo Shinonome tratando de quitarse el líquido que tenía en la cara – ¡Se me metió en el ojo!

\- Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¡Me arde! – dijo Shinonome - ¡Agua! ¡Necesito agua!

\- Bueno, mientras Shinonome-san se lava la cara, quiero saber qué pasará con la fiesta de Iwaki-san – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Bueno, conociendo a Iwaki-Senpai, no creo que la cosa vaya tan lejos – dijo Waka – las bromas son lo suyo, ahí está la prueba.

\- ¡Mis ojos me arden! – dijo Shinonome mientras se lavaba la cara.

\- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Tsubasa – Tomocchi, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

\- ¿Eh?

.

Mientras que con el dúo de bromistas…

\- ¿Lista? – dijo Iwaki.

\- Más que lista.

\- Bien – las chicas fueron donde estaba Honjou que llevaba unas papeletas.

La peli lila se acercó a la inglesa que estaba llevando el contenido cuando Asada se le acercó por detrás y le pasó por un dedo en la espalda y se escondió rápidamente.

Honjou miró hacia todos lados buscando quien fue la persona que la tocó por la espalda.

\- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó la peli vino tinto - ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- Miau – dijo Asada haciéndola de felina.

\- Bueno, solo fue _a cat. _Pero me pregunto que hace un gato dentro de la escuela – la inglesa no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando como si nada.

\- Eso estuvo genial – dijo Iwaki en voz baja cuando volvió Asada.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

\- Me ofendes – dijo Iwaki saliendo y yendo detrás de Honjou sin que se diera cuenta. Sin que la chica se diera cuenta, Yoshimi se acercó a ella por la espalda y la tocó suavemente en la espalda para que la chica sintiera escalofríos de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo Chikage volteando de nuevo la mirada y no encontrando a nadie de nuevo - _Is a joke?_

\- Miau – Yoshimi maulló simulando ser un gato.

\- ¿Otra vez el gato? – dijo – bueno, creo que me he encariñado con el gato, que haré, nadie se puede resistir a este cuerpo digno de los dioses Olimpos.

\- De la que me salvé – dijo Iwaki mientras veía como la inglesa se iba más adelante.

\- ¿Estás bien Yoshimi?

\- Sí, ahora vas tú.

\- Bien, ahora si la asustaremos.

\- Sí.

Aoi sería la última que iría detrás de la inglesa con la broma.

De nuevo, la peli lila tocó la espalda de la peli vino tinto mientras sentía de nuevo el escalofrío.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - dijo Honjou mirando para todos lados.

\- Otro gato – dijo Asada quien de inmediato se calló ya que había regado la broma.

\- ¿Eres tu Asada?

\- Más vale aquí voló que aquí corrió – dijo la peli lila mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas andaban mientras Iwaki iba tras ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí Asada?

\- No lo sé, es que lo vi en un show – dijo Aoi mientras corrían.

.

Al día siguiente, las bromas seguirían, pero esta vez, Asada y Yoshimi se encargarían de su víctima favorita.

\- ¿A dónde habré dejado mi chaqueta? – dijo Ryo mientras buscaba su chaqueta del uniforme en su casillero del club, pero en eso, salieron ambas Senpais.

\- ¡Ya te cargó la bruja!

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡Corre Aoi corre! – dijo Iwaki mientras corrían ya sabiendo que las cosas con Ryo eran cosa sería.

\- ¡Malditas! – gritó la peli azul mientras salía en su persecución.

\- Vamos a la verga Yoshimi – decía Asada mientras grababa la persecución.

\- ¡Esperen que les ponga mis manos encima!

Mientras que Asada y Yoshimi corrían por su vida, Tsubasa hablaba con Tomoe en su aula.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Tsubasa?

\- Sí, quiero que sea algo especial para Iwaki-Senpai.

\- Pero la cosa es que será algo complicado.

\- No importa, quiero que sea una gran broma que nunca olvidarán.

\- Imaginar que haríamos esto para las Senpais es algo que nunca me imaginé.

\- Créeme Tomocchi, será una de las mejores bromas que nunca hayamos hecho.

\- Eso espero.

.

\- ¡Regresen malditas! – decía Ryo con la cara embarrada de crema batida – echarme crema en la cara con un pastel no es ninguna broma chistosa.

\- Sí que lo es – dijo la peli mostaza corriendo junto a Asada.

\- Lo juro… ¡las llego a atrapar y las mato!

.

Llegó el día más esperado… el 3 de abril.

Iwaki se había levantado mientras solo se acordaba de las bromas echas el día de ayer cuando se las hacían a Ryo.

\- ¿Cuántas visitas llevaremos? – dijo Iwaki mientras encendía su computadora y veía el canal que tenía en YouTube junto con Asada - ¡Increíble! Ya llevamos 10000 visitas.

Los vídeos de las bromas que subían las chicas había ganado popularidad en la red social de vídeos más grande del mundo. Su canal de YouTube, que habían llamado Yoshada, había ganado mucha popularidad.

El nombre del canal era la combinación de los nombres de ambas chicas, el Yosh de Yoshimi y el ada de Asada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ya lleguemos a las 10000 visitas? – dijo impresionada – somos un éxito.

\- ¡Yoshimi! – llamó una voz desde afuera de la habitación de la peli mostaza.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

\- Te llaman – dijo la señora Iwaki.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tu tía Daidouji.

\- Ya voy.

Iwaki era muy apegada a su tía, es más, le tenía un gran respeto ya que por ella era así de fuerte y además su vestimenta era así por ella.

\- ¿Dónde está la tía Daidouji?

\- Está al teléfono – dijo la madre de Yoshimi.

\- Bien – la chica tomó el celular - ¿hola?

\- _Hola Yoshimi, ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- _Bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá tía?

\- _Algo, estoy con Rin entrenando aquí en Siberia._

_\- _¿En Siberia? ¿Qué hacen allá?

\- _Estamos entrenando para mejorar nuestro nivel, juro que algún día seré Kagura, ya lo verás._

\- Espero que sea pronto tía.

\- _Sí, por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños._

_\- _Tía – Iwaki se emoción por esto – lo recordaste.

\- _Claro, no me olvidaría del cumpleaños de mi sobrina favorita – _decía Daidouji – _además, aquí está Rin, te quiere saludar._

\- ¿La tía Rin?

\- _Hola._

_\- _Hola Tía Rin, ¿Cómo estás?

\- _He estado bien, como siempre aquí con Daidouji._

\- Que fría – dijo Iwaki ya sabiendo como era la mejor amiga de su tía - ¿ya te ha ganado mi tía?

\- _Ni siquiera me ha hecho sudar._

_\- ¡Oye!_

_\- Bueno, Daidouji me recordó que cumplías y te quería felicitar._

\- Muchas gracias tía Rin.

\- _¡Yoshimi! – _ahora fue la peli negra que tomó el celular – _cuando vuelva, te enseñaré a batallar con tiburones._

_\- _¡Suena increíble! – dijo la chica – por cierto, ¿ya superaron lo del maestro Kiriya?

\- … - hubo un solo silencio del otro lado de la línea, como si no quisieran responder – _No._

_\- _¿Y la tía Rin?

\- _Ahora mismo iremos a un bar que queda aquí en Siberia, conociendo a Rin se irá a un bar a desahogar las penas, haré lo mismo._

\- B-Bien, que les vaya bien.

\- _¡¿Por qué ningún hombre nos quiere?!_

\- Jejeje – río nerviosamente la peli mostaza mientras colgaba la llamada – pobres tías, realmente necesitan un hombre que las ame.

.

Ese día, era viernes y como el cuerpo lo sabe, al día siguiente era fin de semana.

\- ¿Y Aoi? – dijo la peli mostaza – normalmente ya está fuera.

\- ¡Yoshimi!

\- Aoi, que bueno que llegas.

\- Lo lamento – dijo la peli lila recuperando el aliento – me dormí.

\- No importa, incluso yo estuve algo atrasada.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Habló mi tía Daidouji.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Ya derrotó a Rin-san?

\- Ni siquiera ha estado cerca – dijo la peli mostaza – la tía Rin es un gran ninja, nunca mi tía la vencerá.

\- N-No creo que pase eso.

\- Bueno, por ahora, creo que ya es el último día del especial de bromas.

\- Sí, por cierto, ¿miraste cuantas visitas tenemos?

\- Sí, somos unos genios.

\- Bueno, lo importante ahora es que necesitamos hacer más bromas.

\- ¿Pero a quién?

\- Tenemos la victima perfecta.

\- ¿Quién? – Asada miró a la peli mostaza - ¿te refieres a…?

\- Sí.

.

Shinonome iba caminando mientras iba pensando en algunas estrategias para el equipo que iba distraída de su alrededor.

En eso, se acercaron dos chicas hacia ella por detrás, tomaron un palo y cuando la chica iba más distraída que nunca, se le acercaron por detrás y le pusieron la rama detrás de la espalda.

\- ¡Esto es un asalto, dame todo lo que tengas y cuidadito con voltear hacia atrás! – dijo Iwaki con voz grave.

\- ¡N-No me haga nada! – dijo Ryo con nerviosismo ya que eso la tomó desapercibida.

\- Dinos, ¿eres virgen o no? – dijo la peli lila en tono grave para que no reconociera.

\- ¿P-Por qué quieren saber eso?

\- ¡Dinos o disparo!

\- ¡S-Sí soy virgen!

\- Gracias – dijo Iwaki ahora así con su voz normal mientras reía – bien Ryo, me hiciste el día con esta broma.

\- ¿Qué? – Shinonome tuvo unos segundos para pensar en que hicieron ambas Senpais bromistas y cuando al fin le cayó el veinte - ¡Iwaki, Asada! ¡Vuelvan aquí!

\- ¡Atrápanos si puedes!

Una persecución más tarde…

\- ¿La perdimos? – dijo Asada.

\- Sí, creo que no nos alcanza.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora solo toca ir a clases, si falto, Tsukumo me dirá hasta de lo que me voy a morir.

\- Sí, nos vemos.

Cada quien fue a su respectivo salón mientras Shinonome llegaba algo cansada a su aula.

Las clases pasaron normales, solo que las demás del club de béisbol estaban organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Iwaki.

\- ¿Ya están las decoraciones? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Listas – dijo Kurashiki y Nozaki.

\- La comida ya está lista ¿verdad? – ahora fue Waka.

\- Sí, me encargué de hacerla junto a Ukita-san – dijo Tomoe junto a la castaña más pequeña.

\- No se involucró Tsubasa-san ¿verdad?

\- No, me aseguré que no estuviera cerca de la cocina – dijo la peli negra mientras Tsubasa estaba en un rincón con un aura oscura.

\- No es justo, yo también pude haber ayudado.

\- Lo siento Arihara, pero alguien que puede convertir comida saludable en bombas biológicas más peligrosas que el Coronavirus es recomendable no dejarla cerca de la cocina.

\- ¡Malas!

\- Creo que el Coronavirus le teme a la comida de Arihara-san – dijo Kurashiki hundiendo el orgullo de la capitana del equipo.

\- ¿Por qué los dioses me hicieron tan mala en la cocina? – decía Tsubasa con lamentación – me dieron un cuerpo todo sexy y un novio que me da bien rico y, aun así, no me hizo buena cocinera.

\- Diablos señorita.

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado la mala suerte de la cocina de Arihara-san…

\- ¡Que mala eres Tsukumo-Senpai!

\- Bueno, creo que el pastel no tiene ningún problema – dijo la peli negra mirando hacia Nozaki que estaba con un pastel en forma de dinamita de Minecraft.

\- Esta será por una de muchas que me han hecho – dijo Shinonome mirando malvadamente al pastel.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos de detener a Shinonome.

\- No, estará bien – dijo Waka.

\- Que malas.

.

Las clases luego del almuerzo pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿Lista para ir a entrenar? – dijo Iwaki.

\- A lo mejor, creo que debemos ir al salón del club primero.

\- Sí, es lo mejor.

Ambas Senpais iban al club en el que de suerte estarían las demás, pero ya se imaginarán cuando se abrió la puerta.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

\- ¡Kyaaa! – el grito asustó tanto a Iwaki que, sin pensarlo, soltó un golpe en el aire, que de suerte… solo le pegó a cierta persona.

\- Q-Que fuerza tienes – dijo Ryo cayendo al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

\- Lo lamento Ryo, es una maña que tengo que me enseñó mi tía Daidouji, "primero golpea, luego pregunta."

\- T-Tu tía es una loca.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, queremos decirte Feliz Cumpleaños Senpai – dijo Tsubasa mientras las demás aplaudían.

\- Gracias chicas, gracias.

Durante la fiesta, pasó de todo, desde el karaoke, comida, regalo, hasta que llegó la parte más esperada por todas, aunque más por Shinonome.

\- ¡Qué gran pastel! – dijo Iwaki mirando el pastel en forma de dinamita.

\- Y no has visto lo mejor – dijo Ryo – cuando enciendes la mecha, debes pedir un deseo.

\- ¿Un deseo?

\- Sí – Ryo prendió la mecha la cual seguía su camino hacia el pastel. Lo que no sabían, era que el pastel en sí, explotaría en la cara de Iwaki como una broma planeada por la misma Shinonome, sería como una venganza por todas las que la peli mostaza le había hecho.

\- ¡Ya sé lo que pediré! – dijo Iwaki mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos – listo, ya lo pedí.

\- Ahora solo espera a que la mecha llegue al final del pastel.

\- Bien – Iwaki esperó como la mecha terminaba casi en el pastel al igual que todas, Ryo era la más ansiosa.

Finalmente, la mecha se consumió y…

No pasó nada.

\- ¿Eh? – Ryo miró como nada había pasado.

\- No pasó nada.

\- Pero se supone que el manual decía que esto explo… - cuando Ryo se acercó al pastel quitando a Iwaki del centro, el pastel explotó en su cara embarrando toda su cara de merengue - …taba.

\- ¡Se cumplió mi deseo!

\- ¿Qué pediste?

\- Quería ver una gran broma en mi cumpleaños y funcionó.

\- Tal parece que te funcionó.

Todas las demás rieron mientras que Shinonome tenía la mirada perdida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Realmente… ese fue un gran cumpleaños de bromas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y este fue el especial de esta vez._

_Fue un cumpleaños de bromas y realmente se lucieron con todo._

_El próximo especial será el de Tomoe Kawakita el 14 de abril, así que ya saben._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	6. Cumpleaños Tomoe

**¡Happy Birthday!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Pues sí, si no había bromas no podía ser un buen especial para Iwaki, ella es la as de las bromas. Shinonome la pasó mal con esto y al final, se le aplicaría el meme de "Creo que el estafador, resultó estafado" Ahora le toca a Tomoe. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, que bueno que entendiste las referencias. Shinonome la pasó mal con ellas y la parte de Honjou la hice así ya que estaba viendo el Chavo y dije, ¿Por qué no? ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Tsubasa siempre había contado con ella.

Desde que eran niñas siempre habían estado juntas y eso las hizo mejores amigas hasta el día de hoy.

Nada había cambiado en ellas, es más, seguían siendo las mismas chicas que cuando eran pequeñas, eso sí, el cambio en los cuerpos fue lo único que cambió en ellas.

Por eso, Tsubasa estaba destinada a darle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños a su mejor amiga, Tomoe, que estaría de manteles largos el 14 de abril.

\- ¡Ya lo verás! – dijo Tsubasa a su almohada – Tomocchi, te haré la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todos los años que hemos pasado juntas.

.

10 de abril.

Tsubasa comunicó a las demás del grupo que quería hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para Tomoe y las demás ya sabían que la capitana haría algo así.

Mientras que el viernes en la mañana, Tsubasa se reunió con algunas de sus compañeras de equipo de su aula mientras hablaban.

\- ¿En serio harás eso para Kawakita-san? – preguntó Suzuki a la capitana.

\- Sí, quiero hacer que Tomocchi tenga un buen cumpleaños.

\- Pero creo que Kawakita-san sería feliz si no hicieras tanto.

\- Lo sé, pero es que quiero que ella sepa lo mucho que la quiero como mi mejor amiga.

\- Es un lindo gesto de parte Arihara-san – dijo Nakano – ya me imagino como reaccionará.

\- Espero que bien – dijo Yuuki.

\- ¿Y las demás como estarán?

\- Con ellas me comunicaré después – dijo la de ojos azules – Akane-chan me dirá si Tomocchi sospecha.

\- Bueno, es bueno que Ukita-san nos diga eso – dijo la rubia.

\- La fiesta la podemos organizar nosotras – dijo Waka – de tantas que hemos hecho ya sé cómo.

\- Ukita-san y yo nos haremos cargo también. Además, puedo decirle a Kurashiki-Senpai que nos ayude también.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con los regalos?

\- Iré con un grupo a conseguir algunos regalos para Tomocchi – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Bien. Entonces tenemos algunos días para que Tomocchi tenga su fiesta sorpresa.

.

12 de abril.

Desde que las demás beisbolistas anunciaron el evento de cumpleaños de la peli negra menor, las demás se pusieron en acción para hacerle la fiesta de cumpleaños a la mejor amiga de su capitana.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa se hallaba en la habitación de su casa mientras solo pensaba en que regalo debía darle a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡No lo hallo! – dijo la castaña mientras solo se acostaba en su cama – realmente no entiendo que le puedo dar a Tomocchi para su cumpleaños. Qué raro.

Tsubasa realmente pensaba en eso, Tomoe era su mejor amiga desde hace tiempo, es más, perdía exactamente la memoria en recordar cómo fue que nació su amistad.

Que amistad tan larga tenían ambas.

\- ¿Me he de llamar mejor amiga aun sabiendo que no sé qué le puedo dar? – dijo mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en todo este tiempo que habían convivido juntas.

Desde que se conocieron, habían vivido grandes aventuras, aunque Tomoe siempre era la causante de arreglar sus desastres. Antes, cuando estudiaban, la veía como un monstruo insaciable que le gustaba torturarla poniéndola a estudiar.

Ahora lo veía como su adorable y siempre fiel amiga que la seguía a todos lados sin importar el peligro que les avecinase.

Tsubasa se profundizó en sus pensamientos mientras solo pensaba en el regalo perfecto para Tomoe, cosa que no le sería nada fácil.

\- ¿Qué le podrá gustar a Tomocchi? – se volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras seguía viendo el techo – conociéndola, a lo mejor me diría que no me preocupe por eso, pero quiero que sea el mejor regalo, algo para que se dé cuenta que ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Pero no entiendo que darle.

\- ¿Al fin lo entendiste? – dijo una voz al lado de ella.

\- Aun no, no lo comprendo del todo – dijo Tsubasa antes de darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado y saltar de su cama del susto - ¡¿Quién es?!

\- Tranquila Ramírez… digo, Tsubasa – dijo la chica.

\- No me asustes así Yui-nee – dijo la menor de las Arihara – sabes que soy muy asustadiza.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, además, te escuché hablando de Tomoe-chan

\- P-Pues… para que te digo si sí – dijo con ironía la castaña – ¿Qué haces aquí Yui-nee?

\- Te he escuchado hablar sobre Tomoe-chan y miro que estás preocupada por que regalo le darás a ella. ¿No es pensado en preguntarle a tu novio?

\- ¿A Taichi-kun? – dijo Tsubasa confundida - ¿por qué?

\- Puede que te dé algún consejo.

\- No está como medio raro que le pregunte a él.

\- Así es Tsubasa – dijo Yui - ¿Qué pensabas?

\- Pensé que solo era mentira – dijo – pensé que solo sería fácil ya que somos amigas desde hace muchos años y realmente no entendía que darle.

\- Tsubasa – Yui miró fijamente a la menor - ¿en serio pensaste eso?

\- S-Sí – la castaña desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- Realmente eres despistada en algunas cosas.

\- N-No digas eso.

\- Bueno, en fin, ¿de qué hablabas sobre el regalo de Tomoe-chan?

\- Aun no tengo decidido que darle – dijo – tal vez si le horneo algo a lo mejor…

\- No te acercarás a la cocina.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Quieres darle un regalo a Tomoe-chan, no queremos que la mates.

\- ¡Mala!

.

Mientras las dos hermanas estaban en la casa, otra de las beisbolistas se hallaban caminando por las calles.

Shinonome se hallaba caminando por las calles viendo algunos productos que vendían en la calle, pero la tarea que le encomendada era muy importante.

\- ¿Por qué demonios Arihara me encomendó los adornos de la fiesta? – dijo la peli azul mirando la lista – veamos, serpentinas, globos de fiesta, espanta suegras…. que lista más mierda.

\- ¿Busca algo señorita? – dijo un señor mirando hacia la chica de cabello azul.

\- L-Lo siento, es que no hayo los preparativos para la fiesta de una compañera.

\- ¿Para quién es?

\- Ya le dije, es para una compañera.

\- Bueno, pero miro que usted tiene cara de que está perdida y no sabe qué hacer.

\- Y-Yo… - Shinonome ya no tenía que discutir, es más, ya la habían descubierto.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Ven, a lo mejor encuentras lo que buscas.

Sin más que perder, Ryo ingresó a aquel local en el que trataría de buscar las decoraciones para la fiesta de Tomoe.

.

Horas más tarde…

Mientras que, las hermanas Arihara estaban buscando el regalo para la peli negra, es más, cuando Misa también supo de esta salida, se anotó también para salir.

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente Tsubasa? – preguntó la Arihara de en medio.

\- No lo sé, si Yuuki-chan no hubiese agarrado el pastel en primer lugar – dijo con un puchero la menor de las Arihara.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo haga alguien que sepa que alguien que pueda quemar media ciudad.

\- ¡Mala!

\- ¿Y tú que le darás Yui? – preguntó Misa a su hermana menor.

\- Es un secreto, además, me está ayudando Taichi-san – dijo Misa sacando la lengua, cosa que a Tsubasa no le gustó nada.

\- No me gusta esa sonrisa – dijo la capitana del club de béisbol.

\- Vamos Tsubasa, yo no me robaría a tu hombre – dijo Yui para luego desviar la mirada – por ahora.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Q-Que por ahora me voy a aguantar el hambre.

\- Bueno.

Las 3 hermanas se estuvieron un rato pensando en que regalo le podrían dar a la mejor amiga de Tsubasa, es más, esta mencionada iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué tal si unos auriculares como los míos cuando escucho música en mi celular? – pensó en voz baja – así podríamos combinar, además, se le verían padrísimo.

\- Tsubasa – Misa llamó a su hermana menor.

\- Pero si le disgustan a lo mejor me termine odiando por eso, es más, podría odiarme ya que no sé si ella escucha música como yo, solo sé que estudia mucho a diferencia de mí, pero si su género de música es diferente al mío, realmente me habré disparado en el pie por idiota – Tsubasa se atormentaba con pensamientos que ignoraba el llamado de sus hermanas.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? – Misa estaba extrañada del comportamiento de su hermana menor.

\- Pero un momento, si ella tiene un género distinto a como yo creo, entonces puede significar que también él podría gustarle el mismo género de música mío.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa?

\- Será mejor que me arriesgue en todo, si, ese sería un gran regalo de mi parte, ja, Tsubasa Arihara, eres tan lista, hasta me asusto de mi propio ingenio.

\- C-Creo que mejor nos vamos solas – dijo Misa con algo de miedo ya que su hermana menor estaba riéndose de forma malvada por lo bajo – bueno, más pastel para nosotras ¿verdad Yui?

\- Sí.

Ambas hermanas fueron hacia donde estaba un tipo regalando pastel de chocolate, junto a mucha gente que estaba queriendo un pedazo.

.

14 de abril.

Tomoe era compañera de Akane en la clase 1-4 y la castaña estaba a la espera de que la peli negra hiciera algo.

Las Senpais de segundo año habían estado organizando en parte la fiesta de la peli negra ya que las de primer año se encargaban de la comida y esas cosas.

Nozaki se hallaba a cargo del pastel mientras que Tsubasa y las demás se encargaban de la comida y los regalos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Kawakita-san? – Akane se atrevió a preguntarle a la cumpleañera.

\- ¿Eh? N-No es nada – dijo la peli negra mientras desviaba la mirada algo triste – s-solo que…

\- ¿Solo que qué?

\- Tsubasa y las demás… han estado algo distanciadas.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Akane sudó frio ya que sabía que la peli negra podría comenzar a sospechar.

\- Sí, oye Ukita-san, ¿Qué están haciendo para que no me hablen mucho?

\- P-Pues… - la castaña no hallaba excusa para decirle, pero de suerte, el timbre la salvó de un largo interrogatorio – l-las clases comenzarán.

Las clases pasaron en el ir y venir, en los cuales Tomoe había notado como sus amigas y compañeras del club habían estado ignorándola, más porque era un día especial para ella, aunque… no lo recordaba.

Mientras tanto…

Tsubasa se había estado comunicando con las Senpais a través del celular.

\- ¿Qué hago chicas? – dijo la capitana – quiero que Tomocchi salga un tiempo para que las demás puedan llevar a su casa las decoraciones, pero no entiendo como la puedo distraer.

\- _¿No se te ocurre algo para distraerla Arihara-san? – _preguntó Kurashiki a la línea.

\- No lo sé Kurashiki-Senpai, no se me ocurre nada.

\- _¿Sabes Tsubasa? Creo que se me ocurre algo – _dijo Aoi.

\- ¿Qué cosa Aoi-Senpai?

_\- Ven con nosotras después de la escuela, te daremos dos cosas con las que la podrás distraer._

\- B-Bien.

.

Cuando las clases terminaron, la peli negra solo guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se preparaba para irse a su casa, el día anterior se mandó por el grupo que no habría práctica ese día.

Aunque el pasar del tiempo y la preocupación de la peli negra por sus amigas, la hizo olvidarse de un asunto.

Sí.

Tomoe no le había tomado mucha importancia a su cumpleaños, ya que normalmente se dedicaba a estudiar y esos días no les tomaba mucha importancia. Además, más el hecho de que las cosas estaban de ese modo, era otro asunto.

Pero Tsubasa le dio un aviso que la dejaría muy confundida.

\- ¿M-Me lo puedes repetir Tsubasa?

\- Tomocchi, vamos al cine solo las dos – dijo la chica.

\- ¿S-Solo las dos? – Tomoe estaba súper sorprendida por esto - ¿segura?

\- Sí, hace tiempo que no salimos las dos juntas, además, siento que, si vamos las dos, podríamos ser como las de antes.

\- ¿S-Segura Tsubasa?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, creo que una película no estaría mal.

\- Bien, me alegro que aceptaras.

\- Y dime Tsubasa, ¿Qué película veremos?

\- ¡Ta dan! – dijo mostrándole los boletos – me los dio Iwaki-Senpai y Asada-Senpai.

\- ¿Qué película es?

\- Titanic.

\- ¿Eh?

.

Las demás del club de béisbol se hallaban en la residencia Kawakita decorando el lugar.

Los padres de Tomoe habían accedido ya que sabían de las intenciones de las chicas de celebrarle a Tomoe una fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Ya están listos los globos? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Listos.

\- ¿Y el pastel?

\- Aquí está – Nozaki señaló el pastel.

\- ¿Las gaseosas?

\- ¡Aquí están! – dijo Aoi al lado de Iwaki.

\- ¿Ya revisaron las bebidas? – dijo Ryo ya que no tenía nada de confianza en ambas Senpais.

\- Yo las revisé – dijo Maiko – me aseguré que no vuelvan a hacer una de las suyas.

\- Bueno, me alegra eso – dijo Shinonome.

.

Mientras en el cine…

\- ¡Iceberg a la vista! – dijo Tsubasa gritándole a la pantalla junto a otras personas.

\- No me quiero imaginar como se debieron sentir en ese momento – dijo Tomoe a su lado.

\- Y eso fue un día como hoy – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, al menos eso lo leí en un fic.

\- ¿Fic?

\- De un tal Ninja 11 algo, bueno, qué más da.

\- Bien por ti.

.

Varias horas después…

\- ¡¿Por qué te moriste Jack?! – decía Tsubasa llorando en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

\- T-Tsubasa, no creo que sea para tanto.

\- Jack no merecía morir – decía entre llantos la de ojos azules – él merecía estar con Rose para toda la eternidad.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ambos están juntos en el Titanic por siempre ¿no?

\- Eso sí.

Mientras ambas iban llegando a la casa de Tomoe, cuando se abrió la puerta.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – dijeron varias voces femeninas.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- ¿Estás sorprendida Tomo? – dijo Aoi.

\- B-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, no me esperaba esto – dijo la peli negra con sinceridad.

\- Eso sí Kawakita-san, Arihara-san hice la mayoría.

\- Kurashiki, se supone que todas hicimos algo – dijo Ryo siendo callada por la gélida mirada de la peli roja.

\- No lo hice sola – dijo Tsubasa – todas me ayudaron a hacerte esta pequeña fiesta. La hice más para demostrarte nuestro apoyo hacia ti, además, porque fuiste la persona que me apoyó desde el inicio en esto, aunque fuera una locura hacer un club de béisbol en un lugar en el que había poco interés, no me detuviste y realmente agradezco eso.

\- Tsubasa – los ojos de la peli negra se llenaron de lágrimas mientras esta se iba a abrazar a la castaña.

\- ¡Bravo! – gritaban las demás aplaudiendo.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado – dijo Nakano luego del tierno gesto.

\- Claro, como tú no hiciste nada – recalcó Shinonome – te la pasaste durmiendo todo el día.

\- S-Solo festejemos – dijo la peli verde muy nerviosa.

La cosa se dejó pasar y Tomoe junto a las demás se fueron a festejar mucho el cumpleaños de la peli negra.

Desde la comida, habladurías, hasta Kurashiki imitando a Gloria Trevi con su canción "Me solté el cabello", cosa que las demás cantaron con ganas, aunque algunas no se sabían la canción, hicieron el intento.

\- ¡Ya traje el pastel! – dijo Nozaki llegando con un pastel de chocolate bastante bueno – y mira que me costó mucho hacerlo, pero fue fácil una vez que lo dominas.

\- ¿Tu lo hiciste?

\- Sí, aunque recibí ayuda de Suzuki-san y Ukita-san.

\- S-Solo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos – dijo la peli azul de cabello corto.

\- Vamos Waka-san, no hay que esconder las verdaderas emociones – dijo Tsubasa haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

\- N-No digas eso Tsubasa-san.

\- Lo bueno es lo que hicimos bien – dijo Akane.

\- Bueno, creo que falta algo para acompañar el pastel – habló Nakano.

\- Sí, y creo saber que es – dijo Asada.

\- ¡Ta da! – Yoshimi hizo aparición con una botella de color morado y con un corcho en este.

\- Yoshimi, ¿Qué eso no es vino? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Claro que no Kana, esto es juego de uva.

\- Iwaki, eso es vino – dijo Ryo mirando fijamente la botella.

\- Claro que no, el dueño de la tienda me dijo que era jugo de uva – dijo la peli mostaza – es más, me dijo que las personas que toman las copas juntas, sus almas quedan unidas por la eternidad.

\- Eso suena muy gay – dijo Waka.

\- No lo creo, creo que suena lindo y que una amistad dure más – dijo Tsubasa siempre con su positivismo.

\- No creo que debamos beberlo – dijo la peli azul – a lo mejor es alcohol.

\- Vamos Ryocchi, solo es un poco de jugo de uva.

\- No estoy segura.

\- ¡Vamos Ryo! – dijo Yoshimi – solo es una copa, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Segura? – Ryo miró a las demás que solo alzaron las copas – bien, pero si pasa algo, juro que las mato.

\- B-Bien – dijeron ambas lolis temblando de miedo.

\- Además, ¿Qué podría pasar?

.

Sí, cuando todas bebieron, las cosas se salieron de control.

En una de esas, Nakano tomó el micrófono y se puso a cantar a todo pulmón.

.

_Del espacio le llegó algo muy especial_

_y lo atrapó y todos sus secretos él sabrá_

_con súper poderes él cambió y ahora es_

_¡Ben 10!_

_._

_Y si lo ves prepárate pues te sorprenderá_

_en extraterrestre él se convertirá_

_y en un segundo él su forma cambiará_

_es… ¡Ben 10!_

_._

_Y cualquier caso resolverá_

_Vence al mal en cualquier lugar_

_El miedo nunca lo detendrá_

_y de los rufianes él nos salvará._

_¡Ben 10!_

_._

Las cosas al día siguiente de suerte fueron de mejoría.

Aunque la cosa se puso buena cuando solo Tomoe se había levantado y encontró a Tsubasa hablando con alguien en la sala.

Cabe decir que todas las demás estaban dormidas luego de la fiesta.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? - Tomoe buscó a su mejor amiga que estaba al teléfono.

\- Lo sé Taichi-kun… creo que lo primero será decirle a Tomocchi… sí… estoy segura de que me creerá.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña miró hacia atrás y notó como la peli negra miró a su mejor amiga - ¿T-Tomocchi?

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa?

\- Taichi-kun, te hablo luego – dijo la capitana colgando llamada – Tomocchi, este…

\- ¿Qué me quieras decir?

\- Tomocchi – Tsubasa miró a su mejor amiga – hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es algo delicado, es un problema con Taichi-kun que debemos solucionar – dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Tomoe no entendió porque su mejor amiga estaba haciendo eso, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió el mensaje – T-Tsubasa… ¿acaso tú estás…?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mí… digo, Feliz Cumpleaños Tomoe! _

_Bueno, es lo mismo, ambos cumplimos hoy XD._

_Fue algo raro este especial, pero la verdad, me gustó mucho._

_El próximo especial es para Kana Tsukumo el 15 de mayo._

_Redentor, espéralo con gusto._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Cumpleaños Kana

**El amor te ciega, aunque a veces te engaña…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Otra fiesta normal, lo hice así porque no se me ocurría algo alocado para Tomoe, ella es muy calmada así que costaría hacer algo alocado con ella. La confesión del final, eso sí es poder. Al parecer, Tomoe será la primera en enterarse. Gracias por los deseos amigo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, las cosas salieron normales con el cumpleaños de Tomoe y estoy seguro que este especial lo disfrutarás bastante amigo. Gracias por los deseos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Dedicado a ti Redentor.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos ubicamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional Federal de Sinaloa en el que varios aviones estaban saliendo a sus respectivos sitios de destino llevando consigo cientos de personas dentro de ellos.

En una de las bancas del aeropuerto, se hallaba un joven de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, cuerpo con algo de músculo que mostraba ser atleta, pero este se miraba muy calmado.

El joven se acercó a una señorita que estaba atendiendo a algunos pasajeros.

Cuando llegó su turno…

-** ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?**

**\- Buenos días, verá, vengo por lo de un viaje a Japón que reservé hace unos días, quiero ver si me pueden cambiar la fecha de vuelo.**

**\- Bueno, ¿ya tiene pagado el boleto?**

**\- Sí.**

**\- ¿A nombre de quién está?**

**\- Joan – **dijo el castaño – **a nombre de Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz.**

**.**

Satogahama, Japón.

Era 10 de mayo.

Las clases se mantuvieron con normalidad mientras nada importante pasaba, aunque para las de segundo año, algo pasaba y nunca pensaron que era.

Asada había notado como su amiga y compañera de clases, Kana Tsukumo, había estado distraída estos últimos días.

La chica de cabello negro había estado muy ida viendo su celular como si hablara con alguien.

\- ¿Por qué no me contesta? – preguntó la chica a su celular.

\- ¿Tsukumo? – la peli lila se acercó a ella - ¿te pasa algo?

\- No, no es nada Aoi, solo esperaba una llamada.

\- ¿Una llamada? – Asada no entendió esa parte - ¿de quién?

\- De nadie importante – dijo la chica - ¿a qué viene eso Aoi?

\- Nada, solo que las cosas están muy calmadas y te he notado distraída, ¿realmente estás bien?

\- Sí, solo quería hablar con él, hace ya unos días que no hablamos.

\- ¿Él? – Aoi trató de entender esa parte, pero no logró hacerlo - ¿Por qué dices él?

\- No importa Aoi, solo quiero terminar mi tarea de lenguas extranjeras, necesitaba su ayuda para terminar.

\- ¿De quién hablas Tsukumo? – la peli lila se le pegó al brazo derecho – dime Tsukumo, ¿acaso te hablas con alguien? ¿Tienes pareja?

\- Aoi, te agradecería mucho que no siguieras insistiendo con este tema, así que solo terminemos la tarea que tenemos, a lo mejor Yoshimi ya la hizo.

\- Bien, pero no creas que olvidaré el tema, realmente me da curiosidad quien es.

\- Por ahora solo hagamos nuestros deberes.

Tsukumo eludió a Aoi en lo que al tema de su llamada se refería, pero nada sacó de Tsukumo, la peli negra se mantuvo callada como una tumba.

Yoshimi las esperaba para terminar la tarea como siempre, aunque también se les unió Kurashiki, esto por insistencia de Yoshimi de no dejarla sola en esto, a pesar de que la peli roja tenía buenas calificaciones y podía hacer esto sola.

Luego de eso, las 4 chicas de segundo se fueron cada quien para su hogar en el que la peli negra seguía viendo su celular a espera que recibiera una llamada.

\- ¿A qué hora llamarás? – decía la chica peli negra mirando su teléfono el cual no recibía ninguna llamada.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras hija? – preguntó la madre de la chica.

\- Esperaba una llamada de Joan, pero no me cae.

\- Hija – Nana Tsukumo sabía que su hija tenía una relación a distancia con un mexicano el cual había conocido por un chat con su hija y supo que ese muchacho era muy amable y gentil, adecuado para su hija – no te preocupes, a lo mejor él está ocupado.

\- Espero que me pueda llamar para mi cumpleaños.

\- ¡Es cierto! Ya cumplirás años, dime hija, ¿hay algo que quieras?

\- Nada en especial, ya sabes como soy madre.

\- Sí, eres de gustos sencillos – en eso, la mayor de las mujeres miró el reloj de la pared – veo que tu padre ya va a llegar.

\- Bueno, iré a cambiarme.

\- Bien, te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

La peli negra subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa dejando a un lado su uniforme y se puso ropas más cómodas.

Mientras estaba acostada en su cama, pensó un poco en como faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños.

Pronto tendría 17 años, realmente el tiempo volaba cundo uno maduraba. En especial, pensar que se llegaría a enamorar.

Tsukumo conoció a Joan de casualidad en un juego en línea, sí, en un juego de línea en el que la chica comenzó a jugar, esto por petición de Yoshimi la cual le había pedido de favor que hicieran eso.

Con el tiempo de jugarlo, de casualidad conoció a Joan y cuando supo que era de México, realmente le llamó la atención ya que no era muy común que una persona de América hablara japonés, además de manera tan fluida.

Con el tiempo, incluso hicieron video llamadas y se conocieron más al punto de enamorarse el uno del otro. De ese modo, comenzaron una relación a distancia, cosa que la madre de la peli negra supo y en vez de enojarse, más bien se alegró ya que era raro que su hija hablara de chicos, es más, nunca creyó que se enamoraría.

Aunque el padre de la peli negra no lo tomó a bien que su hija mantuviera una relación de ese modo, es más, quería conocer al chico personalmente. Aunque este no era el único motivo por el cual el padre de la chica lo quería conocer, sino que también quería como le iban a hacer para mantener su relación.

Pero eso, sería otro evento.

La noche transcurrió sin más que calma, aunque de parte del resto de las chicas del club de béisbol, no lo sería así.

Como siempre, la capitana del equipo, Tsubasa, estaría planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños para su Senpai peli negra.

\- ¿Están conectadas? – preguntó la castaña en mensaje de voz.

De ahí, comenzaría el chat.

**Tomoe. **Aquí estamos Tsubasa.

**Maiko. **¿Y ahora que Arihara-san? ¿Por qué hablamos algo tarde?

**Tsubasa. **Lo siento Kurashiki-Senpai, pero es que quiera hablarles de algo.

**Aoi. **Déjame adivinar Tsubasa, ¿tiene que ver con Tsukumo?

**Tsubasa. **¡WoW! ¿Cómo lo supiste Senpai?

**Aoi. **Intuición femenina.

**Yoshimi. **Y también porque Kana cumple el 15, justo cae viernes, que suerte tiene.

**Waka. **¿Le haremos la fiesta a Tsukumo-Senpai?

**Ayaka. **Creo que sí, además, Arihara-san siempre lleva la batuta en esto, ¿verdad Arihara-san?

**Tsubasa. **Así es Nakano, quiero que le organicemos una gran fiesta a Tsukumo-Senpai.

**Akane. **Me parecer gran idea.

**Yuuki. **Realmente me gusta la idea, creo que Tsukumo-Senpai realmente se merece algo de parte nuestra.

**Tsubasa. **Déjenme pensar en algo mientras pasan estos días, después de todo, quiero hacerle algo genial.

**Tomoe. **Tsubasa, quiero que hablemos en privado, hay algo que debemos aclarar sobre… ya sabes.

**Yoshimi. **¿Qué secreto se traen ustedes?

**Tsubasa.** No es nada, en serio, no es nada importante que tenemos hablar en privado jeje.

**Aoi. **Tsubasa, eso solo despertó más mi curiosidad.

**Tomoe. **E-Es solo un secreto que tenemos Tsubasa y yo… nada más.

**Aoi. **Bueno, esto está igual que Tsukumo que anda de secretona.

**Yoshimi. **¿Secretona? ¿Y eso Aoi?

**Aoi. **He notado que Tsukumo oculta algún secreto, como si se estuviera viendo con alguien.

**Maiko. **A lo mejor es solo algo que no quiere que sepamos, no se le debe obligar a hablar.

**Tsubasa. **Bueno, al fin y al cabo, quiero que le hagamos una fiesta sorpresa a Tsukumo-Senpai.

**Akane. **Bueno, creo que no sería mala idea, es más, funcionaria.

**Yoshimi. **Yo sigo pensando en que se tienen Tsubasa y Tomoe para que oculten un secreto.

**Tomoe. **Ya se hace tarde, me desconectó.

**Tsubasa. **Yo también.

**Yuuki. **¿Qué les pasa a Tsubasa-san y Kawakita-san?

**Ayaka. **Ni idea, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, investigaré por mi cuenta.

**.**

14 de mayo.

Sinaloa, México.

En el aeropuerto, se hallaba el mismo joven de cabello castaño esperando su vuelo hacia Japón.

_Atención pasajeros del vuelo 545, se les informa que el vuelo a Japón, saldrá en 30 minutos, por favor, comenzar a abordar el avión._

**\- ¡Bien! – **el joven miró el avión – **Kana, espera, ya voy.**

El joven tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia su vuelo en el cual por lo que dijo la azafata, iban a Japón.

**.**

Tsubasa y las demás se fueron a comprar varios productos para la fiesta de la peli negra.

Aunque la plática se fue de muchas cosas, Iwaki y Asada siempre pensaron en el tema en el que se quedaron Tomoe y Tsubasa ayer hablando.

\- ¿Ya nos dirán? – preguntó Iwaki a sus Kouhais.

\- Y-Ya les dije que no es nada importante.

\- No, si es importante ya que no quieres revelarlo, lo mismo Tomoe.

\- Y-Ya les dije que no…

\- Cuéntanos – Yoshimi se lanzó sobre Tsubasa y esta solo se protegió el vientre.

\- ¡Senpai, cuidado!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Iwaki se extrañó ante esto ya que no conocía que Tomoe fuera tan protectora.

\- ¿No ve que lastimaría al bebé de Tsubasa?

\- ¿Bebé? – las demás quedaron extrañadas ante eso, pero cuando miraron como la capitana se acariciaba la panza.

\- ¡¿Q-Que pasa aquí Arihara?! – reclamó Shinonome ya imaginando que pasaba.

\- Lo que escuchaste Ryocchi, Taichi-kun y yo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

**.**

\- Ya terminamos – dijo Shiho mientras ponía algunas hojas a un lado.

\- Sí, al menos no se dio otro asunto – habló Tsukumo – el club de tenis de mesa realmente se excedió con el presupuesto.

\- Sí, pero como castigo se les redujo el presupuesto.

\- A lo mejor así aprenden.

\- Por cierto, Kana-san, ya será tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Dime, ¿hay algo especial para ese día?

\- Tal vez – la chica bajó la mirada – estaba esperando la llamada de alguien, pero al parecer no se acordó de mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Alguien especial? No me lo imaginé de ti Kana-san.

\- Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, así que realmente no sé si deba decirlo o no.

\- Bueno, eres libre de decirlo, además, es raro que te interesen los chicos Kana-san.

\- Soy mujer, es normal que me gusten ellos.

\- Kana-san, nunca te había visto de esa manera – Shiho sonrió de gran manera – es raro verte tan preocupada. Entonces, lo que tienes es un novio.

\- Algo así – Tsukumo miró hacia la ventana – es una relación a distancia con un extranjero.

\- ¿Relación a distancia?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Dónde vive tu enamorado? En el sur de Japón, en el norte, en Okinawa…

\- En México.

\- … - tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron encima de Shiho - ¿De México?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya – la Presidenta realmente estaba impresionada por esto – sí que fuiste más lejos ¿no?

\- Imaginar que alguien de allá hablara japonés tan fluidamente me llamó mucho la atención y sin querer me enamoré de él.

\- Dicen que el amor no conoce fronteras, pero será difícil hacer algo con él, viven en distintos países, sin mencionar que son de distinto continente.

\- No importa, algún día quisiera que nos conociéramos así y salir.

\- Bueno, si pones empeño podrías algún día encontrarte con él.

\- Eso espero.

Tsukumo y Nomi salieron de la sala del consejo y se fueron cada quien a su casa. Ese día no había práctica, pero Kana aprovechaba ese tiempo para entrenar por su cuenta o estudiar para algunos exámenes.

Aunque esto solo era una fachada de por mientras ya que quería recibir una llamada de parte de su amado, pero la oportunidad nunca llegaba.

**.**

En un avión…

_Estaremos arribando a Japón en 5 horas, aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde hora japonesa._

-** ¿A poco ya llegaré? – **el castaño estaba recostándose en su silla mientras el avión ya llegaba a su destino final – **ya esperé días por esto, unas horas de más no me harán daño.**

**.**

15 de mayo.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que Tsukumo cumplía años.

La peli negra se levantó de su cama, se cambió, desayunó, eso sí, siempre con las felicitaciones de su hija y esperando que este día fuera genial para ella.

Cuando salió, Yoshimi y Aoi la esperaban afuera para irse las 3 juntas como habían hecho desde hace varios días.

Eso sí, siempre con las típicas felicitaciones de parte de ambas chicas las cuales solo le demostraban su cariño a la peli negra.

Las clases en su salón pasaron de los más normal.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí? – preguntó la maestra por lo que ninguno de sus alumnos hizo ruido, como indicando que todos habían entendido – bien, para el lunes quiero que me hagan la tarea de Historia. El tema es México y su cultura azteca, la reviso el lunes.

La clase terminó y las cosas se calmaron cuando llegó la clase de deportes.

Tsukumo nunca tuvo problemas en deportes, es más, era bastante buena en ello.

Cuando todo terminó y las clases terminaron indicando que el fin de semana había llegado y el descanso de las aburridas clases había llegado.

La peli negra se sentía algo triste debido a que aún no recibía una llamada de su querido latino el cual no había podido hablar con ella desde hace varios días.

Aoi se llevó a Tsukumo al salón del club en el cual le dijo que harían una reunión para el próximo juego que tendrían contra la Preparatoria Kaio.

Pero como ya sabrán, había un motivo más para ir al lugar.

Cuando las dos llegaron…

\- ¡Sorpresa! – mucho confeti salió de algunos tubos en los cuales le dieron un efecto más sorpresivo.

\- Arihara-san, ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tsukumo-Senpai, esta es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- No nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños Kana – dijo Yoshimi – además, no siempre se celebra un cumpleaños.

\- Iwaki, solo se celebra un día al año.

\- P-Por eso lo digo.

\- Chicas – las demás vieron a la peli negra que sonrió – gracias.

\- ¡¿S-Sonreíste?! - dijeron las demás impresionadas ya que Tsukumo no era mucho de mostrar emociones.

La fiesta pasó sin problemas, incluso cantaron un poco.

Hasta que todo se salió de control cuando cierto chico llegó al salón.

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

\- ¿T-Taichi-kun?

\- Sí, soy yo Tsubasa – sin más, el chico de cabello azul fue acorralado por su hermana menor - ¿R-Ryo?

\- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! ¿Cómo fuiste tan irresponsables?

\- ¿D-De que hablas hermanita?

\- ¡Ya me enteré de lo que hiciste! – Shinonome estaba que arde - ¡¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a Arihara?!

\- ¿T-Te enteraste de eso? – dijo el hermano de Ryo sonriendo - ¿Qué te parece? Serás tía.

\- ¡No me jodas! – exclamó la peli azul.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – dijo Tsukumo - ¿Arihara-san estaba embarazada?

\- S-Sí – dijo Akane.

\- ¿Qué se supone que harás? – dijo Ryo – ahora que serás padre, debes buscar un trabajo para mantener a Arihara, es más, ella deberá dejar la escuela por un tiempo para el parto, es más, yo creo que ni la escuela terminará por tener que cuidar a su hijo.

\- No creo que sea para tanto Ryo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no será para tanto?!

\- ¿Se lo decimos Tsubasa?

\- Sí – Tsubasa sonrió ante esto y sin más, comenzó a reírse sin control, las demás no sabían porque pasaba.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Arihara? ¿No ves que esto es serio?

\- Dime que lo grabaste Taichi-kun, dímelo por favor.

\- Sí – el chico sacó una cámara de su camisa el cual solo apuntaba a Shinonome y a las demás – realmente valdrá miles de visitas en YouTube.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Ryo estaba súper confundida - ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!

\- Todo este tiempo fue una broma que planeamos con Tsubasa – decía el chico dejando de reírse – debieron ver sus rostros, es súper genial.

\- ¡¿Todo fue una broma?!

\- Sí, realmente debieron haber visto sus caras.

\- ¿No estás embarazada? – preguntó Yoshimi.

\- No, Taichi-kun y yo nos hemos estado cuidando, no seriamos tan irresponsables.

\- ¡Estuvo genial! – Yoshimi chocó las manos con Taichi y Tsubasa – realmente se lucieron con esta broma.

\- La planeamos mucho – dijo el chico.

\- ¡Juro que me vas a matar de un infarto!

\- Cálmate hermanita – dijo el chico – por cierto, alguien viene a buscar a Tsukumo-san.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí – Taichi salió de la habitación y luego volvió a entrar, pero esta vez con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y cuerpo algo fornido.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo, no conocían al chico y se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza, pero al escuchar como caía un vaso al suelo, todas miraron a la peli negra.

\- ¿Tsukumo? – Asada miró a su amiga la cual miró fijamente al chico.

\- ¿Eres tu Joan? – dijo la chica.

\- Sí Kana – el chico se acercó a la peli negra – soy yo.

\- Joan – sin más, la chica se lanzó hacia el peli negro y lo besó sin más ante los ojos muy abiertos de todas las ahí presentes.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Tsukumo? – dijo Shinonome muy impresionada.

\- … - la chica solo levantó el dedo índice mientras se separaba del castaño – lo siento Shinonome-san, chicas, pero esto era un secreto que tenía.

\- ¿Este era el secreto que guardabas de hace días?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, quien lo diría, que madura nos saliste Kana – dijo Yoshimi.

\- ¿Y quién es él? – dijo Nozaki mirando al chico.

\- Me presentaré – el chico se paró a las demás – soy Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz, un gusto.

\- Guau, que nombre tan largo.

\- Por tu físico no te ves muy japonés que digamos – Asada examinaba al chico - ¡lo sabía, tú no te ves como uno de nosotros!

\- Aoi, él no es japonés.

\- ¿Ven? Lo sabía.

\- Es mexicano.

\- ¿Eh? – eso dejó a más de alguno asustado y confundido - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, soy de México.

\- ¿Qué hace un mexicano en Japón?

\- Bueno, venía por una razón especifica – el chico miró a la peli negra – he venido por mi novia.

\- ¡¿Tu novia?!

\- Sí – Kana se recostó en el pecho del castaño – me alegro que estés aquí.

\- A mí también – Joan miró fijamente a la peli negra – por cierto, creo que estaremos más tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque – el chico sacó un papel y al mostrárselo a Kana y esta al leerlo se le quedó viendo - ¿e-es en serio?

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra – Tsukumo abrazó con más fuerza al chico el cual solo correspondió el acto con mucho afecto.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo la escena y aplaudieron a la pareja.

En el papel que tenía Joan decía…

_._

_Solicitud de transferencia a Satogahama._

_Aceptada._

.

Tsukumo pasó un gran cumpleaños al lado de sus amigas y de ahora, su amado novio.

¿Qué más podría pedir esta chica?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_A mí en lo personal me gustó hacerlo, aunque fue difícil en parte._

_Bueno, aquí quiero decir algo._

_El próximo capítulo sería hasta el 2 de agosto cuando esté de cumpleaños Nakano, pero haré una excepción el 3 de junio cuando cumpla años Honjou._

_En lo personal me gustó Honjou por su actitud así que haré una excepción esta vez._

_Así que nos vemos el 3 de junio con nuestra inglesa pervertida favorita XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Cumpleaños Chikage

**Tal vez sigas pensando en él…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El embarazo resultó ser falso, así que una preocupación menos XD. Tsukumo no podía faltar sin Joan, realmente le hice un especial algo especial. Jajaja, veamos si así termina el cumpleaños de Honjou. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Vaya, ya me imagino como te verías XD. Kana estuvo triste la mayor parte del especial, pero al menos ella está feliz con su querido castaño azteca. Lo del embarazo fue una buena broma en mi opinión. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Por la bola! – gritó Shinonome mirando como la pelota iba hacia el jardín.

\- ¡Por ella! – dijo Kurashiki desde el montículo.

\- ¡Voy por ella! – gritó Honjou desde jardín izquierdo mientras iba tras la pelota.

La inglesa se estiró para atrapar la pelota y esta lo logró.

\- ¡Gran atrapada Honjou-Senpai! – dijeron las chicas para celebrar esa atrapada.

\- ¡Juego terminado! – dijo el juez finalizando el partido.

.

_**Satogahama **__6_

_**Instituto KGB **__5_

.

\- ¡Ganamos! – celebró Tsubasa con las demás.

\- Lo logramos Arihara-san – dijo Nakano celebrando.

\- ¡Lo lograron! – Taichi y Joan bajaron de las gradas para celebrar con las chicas, aunque claro, ambos con sus respectivas mujeres.

\- Hermano – Ryo pensó que Taichi vendría por ella, pero este la dejó con las ganas del abrazo ya que este fue directamente hacia Tsubasa la cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gran juego Tsubasa.

\- Gracias Taichi-kun.

\- ¡Felicidades Kana! – el mexicano llegó hacia la peli negra la cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Pero la que merece celebración es Chikage! – dijo Iwaki señalando a la peli vino tinto.

\- Solo la atrapé, no fue nada.

\- ¡Gran atrapada Honjou! – Shizuku fue hacia la chica a celebrar.

\- ¡Traigan el jugo! – Asada trajo el tarro de jugo junto con Sakagami y Hiiragi y se le echaron encima a la peli vino tinto.

\- ¡Está fría! – dijo la chica moviéndose un poco, aunque luego no le importó nada – pero bueno, al final me gustó.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Me gusta algo frio ya que así me baja un poco la calentura – lo dicho por la chica hizo sonrojar a más de alguna, aunque los dos chicos no escucharon nada.

\- ¿Por qué me tapas los oídos Kana? – Joan notó como la chica le había tapado ambos conductos auditivos.

\- No necesitas sabes eso Joan – aunque el mexicano no le escuchara, la peli negra sabía que no debía hacer que su novio escuchara cosas innecesarias.

\- Vamos Kana, tampoco es que fuera tan malo.

\- ¿Por qué me tapas los oídos Tsubasa? – decía el hermano de Shinonome tratando de liberarse por que la castaña le había tapado los oídos.

\- Lo siento Taichi-kun, pero es que no necesitas escuchar eso.

\- Otra que salió celosa.

Mientras las demás repitan, solo se dedicaron a celebrar el triunfo tan agitado que tuvieron.

Muchas chicas más se unieron al club de béisbol y eso hizo que el club creciera de manera descomunal hasta llegar a las 30 chicas.

No solo eso, Tsukumo se alegró cuando supo que su novio Joan estaría estudiando en Satogahama a partir de ahora, lo cual le llenó de alegría el corazón ya que estaría más cerca con su novio, aunque eso no significaba que siempre jugaran en línea.

Volviendo, las chicas celebraron el último juego de preparación antes de un pequeño torneo que jugarían.

La eliminatoria del torneo inició desde mayo, aunque Satogahama tomaba algunos juegos durante el torneo para estar siempre activos.

Aunque lo que no sabían, era que cierta peli vino tinto ya estaría de cumpleaños.

No era que se olvidaran de su cumpleaños, simplemente sabían que su capitana, como siempre, organizaría alguna celebración para la inglesa.

Aunque Tsubasa lo consideró algo difícil ya que, al ser de otro país, la chica de cabello vino tinto tendría otro tipo de celebración.

Que equivocada estaba.

**.**

Llegó el 24 de mayo y las chicas tenían su próximo juego hasta el 4 de junio, en el cual se enfrentarían a Kinoshita High School, una escuela nueva con un club de béisbol con algo de experiencia.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste Nakano? – preguntó la capitana.

\- Mucho Arihara-san – la periodista sacó sus notas – verán, descubrí que el rival que tenemos, que es la Kinoshita High School, a pesar de ser nueva, sus jugadoras tienen experiencia en muchos ámbitos.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, su pitcher, Rei Kaga, es una gran lanzadora y es la estrella del equipo, es más, averigüé que fue capaz de ponchar sin más a algunas rivales fuertes, incluso beisbolistas como Sayaka Jinguji tuvieron problemas con ella.

\- ¿En serio? – las demás se pusieron sorprendidas por ese dato que dio la peli verde.

\- Sí, tiene un buen brazo izquierdo.

\- No importa, tenemos a Nozaki-chan y a Kurashiki-chan para eso – dijo Honjou.

\- Bueno, tenemos la ventaja que Yuuki-chan es zurda.

\- En parte es cierto Tsubasa-san, pero por ahora deberíamos enfocarnos más en el entrenamiento – dijo Waka.

\- Vamos a entrenar entonces.

\- ¡Sí!

**.**

Lunes 25 de mayo.

Un estudiante con el uniforme escolar de Satogahama iba por los pasillos rumbo al aula 2-5 en el cual parecía que asistiría.

Honjou e Iwaki estaba hablando sobre algunas estrategias para el juego que les tocaría la semana siguiente.

El maestro dio inicio a la clase.

\- ¡Silencio por favor! – ordenó el catedrático callando a sus alumnos – chicos, antes de iniciar las clases, déjenme decirles que tendrán un nuevo alumno que nos acompañará.

Los chicos solo estaban murmurando entre sí sobre el posible nuevo compañero que tendría, además, no sabían de quien se trataba.

\- Puedes pasar.

Por la puerta ingresó un chico con el cabello rubio oscuro, casi como el color de cabello de Yoshimi solo que de tonalidad algo más oscura. Sus ojos eran amarillos y la piel clara, también tenía algo de músculo.

\- ¿Te puedes presentarte?

\- Sí – el chico se paró frente a los demás – soy Mario Hans Sneijder, por si preguntan por mi nombre o por mi acento tan raro, es que soy alemán.

\- ¿Alemán? ¿Un alemán aquí? – los murmullos se hicieron notar en el lugar ya que no esperaban tener a alguien de tan lejos ahí, bueno, hasta que pensaron que tenían una inglesa.

\- Bueno Sneijder-san, puedes sentarte al lado de Honjou-san.

\- ¿Quién es Honjou-san?

\- La inglesa de cabello tinto del fondo.

\- … - el chico se quedó callado al escuchar eso, ya que no pensó que habría una inglesa en la clase – g-gracias.

Honjou no sentía nada de odio ni nada por el chico, es más, lo miró de reojo y notó que estaba bien guapo.

Aunque esto no lo pensara el chico.

Con el pasar de las clases, notaron como el chico era bastante inteligente para ser extranjero, es más, sabía bastante sobre historia japonesa, más que algunos estudiantes de ahí.

Honjou quedó impresionado por eso, es más, no le despegó el ojo de encima al chico el cual parecía no querer interactuar con la inglesa.

En el receso…

Las chicas del club de béisbol se reunieron en la sala del club mientras hablaban sobre algunas cosas de sus respectivos salones.

Vale decir que también estaba Joan con Tsukumo, obvio que al ser novios estarían juntos.

\- ¿Y pasó algo genial en sus salones? – preguntó Nitta.

\- Bueno, si por genial te refieres ver como Shinonome casi quema el laboratorio de ciencias, pues es algo – dijo el mexicano.

\- ¡E-Eso fue porque me llamaste por mi primer nombre!

\- ¿La llamaste por su primer nombre? – dijeron algunas impresionadas.

\- Sí, es que olvidé que aquí se llaman por el apellido.

\- ¿Y eso que no te enojas Kana? – Iwaki miró a la peli negra – que tu novio llame a otra chica por su primer nombre como que no es muy bueno ¿no?

\- Bueno, Joan es de México, me ha explicado que allá se llaman por su nombre.

\- Es cierto – ahora fue Nakano – investigué un poco y es cierto, todos se llaman por sus nombres.

\- Vaya, eso sí es bueno saberlo – dijo Kanako.

\- Bueno, en nuestra aula si pasó algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa Honjou-Senpai?

\- Llegó un estudiante de intercambio – dijo Iwaki sorprendiendo a más de alguna.

\- ¿De intercambio?

\- Sí, y es extranjero.

\- ¿Extranjero?

\- ¿A poco es mexicano? – preguntó el castaño.

\- No, es alemán.

\- Que raro, sé que fue extraño tener a un mexicano aquí, incluso cuando llegó Honjou siendo inglesa, pero un alemán es algo raro.

\- ¿Y no tendrás problemas? – dijo Joan mirando a la inglesa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, históricamente Inglaterra y Alemania siempre han tenido problemas entre ellos, es más, dicen que son rivales a muerte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, yo no comparto esa filosofía de guerra o lo que sea.

\- ¿Y te interesa o algo? – Iwaki sintió muchas miradas sobre ella - ¿Qué? Desde que llegó le clavaste la mirada.

\- Bueno, no te negaré que está guapo, además, me llama la atención.

\- Que milagro – dijo Ryo.

\- Quien lo diría, Chikage Honjou enamorada.

\- Vamos, no sean así, yo también tengo derecho a enamorarme – dijo la peli vino tinto – tenemos de ejemplo más claro a Tsukumo-chan, parecía que no estaba interesada en el romance y mírenla, ya hasta novio extranjero le salió.

\- Bueno, al menos los hijos saldrán trilingües, hablarán español, inglés y japonés.

\- Y francés.

\- ¡¿También hablas francés?!

\- Sí.

\- Te sacaste el premio gordo Kana.

**.**

Los días pasaron y la convivencia entre Honjou y Sneijder se hicieron más seguidas, esto porque los trabajos les tocaban juntos ya que estaban sentados al lado.

El alemán estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para tratar de entender a la chica la cual notó que era muy diferente a como llegó a imaginársela.

El viernes llegó rápido y justo cuando llegó la última hora, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas listos para irse a sus casas y disfrutar un largo fin de semana.

En el caso de Mario, el chico estaba por irse a su casa, cuando sintió como alguien lo detenía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes Honjou?

\- _I want speak with you._

\- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – la peli vino tinto asintió - ¿para qué? Los trabajos ya los terminamos.

\- No es eso, quiero que hablemos los dos juntos.

\- ¿Cómo que hablar los dos juntos? No entiendo nada.

\- Puede que no tengas tiempo ahora, pero quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Puede ser mañana si quieres – la chica peli vino tinto quería convencerlo ya que no entendía el comportamiento del alemán.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ir?

\- _Please, _ve.

El chico miró los ojos profundos de la chica los cuales no se dio cuenta de que se perdió en ellos. Aunque eran rojos profundos, realmente eran muy hermosos.

Incluso Honjou se perdió en los ojos amarillos tan brillantes como el sol que poseía el chico. Sin más, no se dio cuenta de que su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de él.

El rubio si se dio cuenta de que la inglesa se acercaba rápidamente y se separó de ella.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, hablemos mañana.

\- Bien, te espero en la fuente del parque, ¿la conoces?

\- Sí, he ido algunas veces.

\- Bueno, espero que asistas, no es de buena educación dejar a una dama abandonada.

\- Bien, después de todo no soy un sádico.

**.**

El sábado, Honjou estaba en la fuente como había indicado, la peli vino tinto llevaba un vestido blanco combinado con zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

\- ¿A dónde estará?

\- Ya llegué – el chico finalmente llegó.

\- Que bueno – la inglesa miró fijamente al joven el cual venía con pantalón jeans, zapatos negros formales y camiseta cuadriculada azul.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me veo raro?

\- No, te ves muy guapo.

\- No digas eso que me estreso más.

\- Vamos, al menos trata de pasarlo bien – sin más, la chica solo abrazó el brazo derecho del chico el cual atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

El chico iba algo pensativo ya que no creía que la peli vino tinto fuera alguien tan cariñosa, es más, aunque de vez en cuando tuviera sus momentos pervertidos, la inglesa es más calmada.

Sin más, ambos llegaron a un café maid en el cual se miraba que tenía mucha reputación ya que era muy concurrido.

Llegaron a una buena hora en el que no había muchos clientes y al entrar.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – los recibió una maid de cabello gris.

\- Buenos días, una mesa para dos.

\- Perfecto, acompáñenme por aquí.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mesa que quedaba en el centro y solo se dispusieron a esperar a ordenar.

Honjou por su lado ordenó una copa de helado de chocolate mientras que Mario ordenó un sándwich de helado.

Mientas esperaban, el rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Imaginar que estaría con una inglesa comiendo juntos, es más, creo que mi bisabuelo exageró cuando dijo que ustedes eran malos.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Es que cuando supe que eras inglesa, pensé que serías alguien sería, pero nunca pensé que fueras alguien muy especial.

\- Soy inglesa, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- Mi abuelo – dijo el rubio – siempre tuvo ese mal visto hacia los ingleses, esto fue porque en la segunda guerra mundial, un inglés atacó la residencia de mi bisabuelo y mató a algunos de sus hermanos y a su madre.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía – dijo con tristeza la peli vino tinto.

\- Lo sé, desde ese entonces, mi bisabuelo les inculcó el odio hacia los ingleses a mi padre y a mi tío, y eso que cuando se casó con mi madre, tuvieron algunos encuentros de peleas ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo con ese ideal de él.

\- Bueno, cada quien es libre de pensar por eso…

\- Tu eres diferente – dijo el rubio – realmente los ingleses son muy diferentes a lo que pensé.

\- Bueno, somos dos, incluso pensé que los alemanes eran más rudos u groseros, aunque desde que te conocí, supe que eras diferente.

\- Vaya, realmente estamos conectados.

\- Sí.

\- Aquí están sus pedidos – dijo la maid llegando con los platillos – espero que los disfruten.

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos.

\- Vaya, que amable es esa chica.

\- Sí, ella es la maid Minalinsky, ella es muy linda.

**.**

Honjou y Mario realmente se entendieron en muchas cosas, tanto al punto de llegar a sentir algo por el otro, aunque esto lo comprobarían de otro modo.

Cuando llegó el miércoles 3 de junio, las chicas del club ya tenían todo listo para la celebración del cumpleaños de la inglesa.

En eso…

-_ Happy Birthday Chikage – _dijo Iwaki mientras la felicitaba.

\- _Thank you _Yoshimi, realmente es algo genial celebrarlo.

\- Bueno, al final de todo debemos jugar mañana para clasificar al torneo.

\- Cuenta con eso.

En eso, el alemán llegaba al sitio en el cual solo se sentó y comenzó a leer un poco.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Mario-kun? – preguntó la de cabello vino tinto.

\- Solo quiero hacer algo – el chico sacó de su mochila un pequeño obsequio envuelto en un papel azul y con un moño rojo – ten Chikage.

\- Mario-kun – la chica se sonrojó a más no poder – gracias.

\- De nada.

El chico le había regalado un presente a la inglesa por su cumpleaños, cosa que se había dado cuenta ya que el sábado que salieron le contó todo sobre el otro.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Tsubasa iba con las demás del club al aula de la inglesa a celebrarle a invitarla al cumpleaños que le habían organizado.

\- ¿Está Honjou-Senpai?

\- ¡Nos vemos chicas! – Honjou se fue corriendo del aula mientras era seguida por el rubio el cual dejó a más de alguna confundida.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Espera! – dijeron algunas las cuales no pudieron hacer que la peli vino tinto se detuviera.

Sin más, Honjou se fue sin dar mayor explicación.

La fiesta que le habían organizado las demás se echaría a perder.

**.**

En casa de la peli vino tinto…

Los padres de la chica no estaban, así que solo estaban ellos dos.

Los dos subieron al cuarto de la chica en la cual solo se acostaron en la cama ya sabiendo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Lo harás tu primero o lo haré yo? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Tu primero.

\- Las damas primero.

\- Bien – la chica fue la primera en quitarse todo y dejar sus dos bellezas femeninas al aire.

\- Vaya, esas son las bombas atómicas.

\- Sí, pero ahora sigues tú.

\- Bien – ahora fue el turno del chico de encuerarse.

\- Vaya – la vista de la inglesa se fijó en un punto – pensé que sería un rifle, pero resultó ser un cañón.

\- Bueno, este sería el Titanic para ustedes.

\- Pues ven y chócalo con este iceberg – dijo la chica señalando su entrepierna.

\- Sí –antes de que comenzaran sus momentos de diversión, la chica mandó un mensaje en el grupo.

.

_Chicas, lamento si no estoy mañana en el juego, pero tengo un asunto que hacer que durará varias horas._

.

Y de ahí… serían horas de diversión de parte de la chica y su nuevo "amigo".

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el especial de Honjou._

_Bueno, como dije, nos vemos próximamente en el especial de Nakano, el cual será hasta agosto._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Cumpleaños Ayaka

**Mi corazón encantado vibra…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Honjou es así, seamos sinceros, pero esta vez fue directo al anzuelo y se pescó un buen chico. Jaja, que loco lo tuyo en laboratorio, una vez rompimos un vidrio reloj y rápidamente lo sustituimos por otro que había escondido y salimos bien librados, sino, nos tocaba comprarlo y no queríamos… al final aprobé Biología XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__La fiesta ya estaba lista, pero podemos decir que disfrutó más con su ahora pareja y sí que la pasó bien XD. Al final se consiguió a alguien y quien sabe, a lo mejor deja la coquetería jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arribando el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, se veía un chico de piel algo morena y ojos negros, mismo color de su cabello, este sin más miraba alrededor del aeropuerto como divisando como era todo el sitio.

**\- ¿Así que esto es Japón? – **se preguntó el chico saliendo del sitio – **se ve más lindo de cerca que en las fotos.**

El moreno se veía muy diferente a todos los presentes que estaban ahí, más como vestía. Pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos deportivos del mismo color y una camiseta de la selección de futbol de Honduras, país de donde era originario. A eso, se le sumaba una gorra negra con el nombre "MOTAGUA" en ella.

Sin más, el chico tomó un taxi y le dio la indicación de a dónde iba. Un momento después, el chico se fue del aeropuerto solo mirando el paisaje tan lindo que le proporcionaba la Tierra del sol naciente.

**.**

Mientras que en otro lado…

El club de béisbol de Satogahama estaba jugando un partido contra la Preparatoria Seijo en un juego de práctica.

Tomoe había hablado con Jinguji para un juego en el que ambas escuadras medirían cuanto habían crecido en las últimas semanas.

Seijo y Satogahama estaban en la cancha de estas últimas jugando el partido amistoso.

\- ¿Cómo vamos en el marcador? – preguntó Waka mirando a Akane.

\- A ver – la castaña miró al marcador – vamos perdiendo 3-2.

\- Bueno, solo vamos por la cuarta entrada, así que por el momento debemos estar atentas a cualquier juego que haga Jinguji-san.

\- Es nuestro turno de batear – dijo Shinonome - ¿Quién va primero?

\- Iré yo – Tsubasa tomó el bate y miró un rato a las lomas – lástima que Taichi-kun no vino.

\- Bueno, mi hermano tenía examen en la Universidad, no se puede evitar Arihara.

\- No importa, esto se le dedicaré a él.

\- Solo ve a batear.

La capitana del club llegó al área de bateo y estuvo frente a frente con Jinguji, la cual preparó su pelota de siempre para lanzar.

Tsubasa como siempre le dio de un golpe a la pelota y la mandó a jardín izquierdo, donde no la pudieran agarrar a tiempo y eso hizo que la castaña avanzara a la primera base.

\- ¡Bien hecho Arihara! – decían algunas de las compañeras de la castaña.

\- ¿Quién va ahora? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- Iré yo – Nakano levantó la mano y solo tomó un bate, lista para darle con todo.

\- ¡Ve con todo Nakano! ¡Nuestra periodista experta que la mande lejos! ¡Mándala al infinito y más allá!

\- ¡Bien! – emocionada, la peli verde llegó al sitio de bateo y miró fijamente a Sayaka la cual recibió como siempre la indicación de su cátcher Makino para ver que pelota lanzaba.

Justo la castaña de Seijo lanzó la pelota con bastante fuerza, Nakano bateó, pero la pelota fue a dirección contraria y salió volando por la parte de atrás de la red.

El esférico levantó altura y justo cuando todas miraron que caía lejos de la cancha, se escuchó el sonido como de un golpe y eso llamó la atención de algunos.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó el novio de Chikage el cual estaba en el sitio mirando el juego – iré a revisar.

Sin más, el alemán llegó al sitio de donde sonó el golpe y justo cuando llegó al sitio, notó a alguien tirado en el suelo y en la cabeza se notaba que había un golpe.

\- ¡Hay un herido! – dijo el chico llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¿Qué? – Nakano fue la primera en llegar ya que sintió que el golpe era responsabilidad de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el alemán agitó un poco al chico – oye, despierta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Nakano llegó a ver al chico y se arrodilló a verlo – espero que esté bien, no era mi intención hacerle daño.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – las de Seijo llegaron también y parecía que el moreno estaba reaccionando con el contacto de Nakano.

\- Reacciona, por favor – la dulce voz de la periodista finalmente hizo que el chico reaccionara - ¿estás bien?

\- Doctor… veo un ángel y es alguien muy hermoso – al decir eso, la chica se sonrojó a más no poder y por alguna razón, no quiso dejar ir al moreno.

\- Nakano, ya déjalo, al parecer se quiere parar – dijo Kotoha la cual se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué dicen eso…? – la peli verde se dio cuenta a que se refería Kotoha ya que cuando menos acordó, notó como sus brazos estaban apretando al moreno contra su pecho y este luchaba por liberarse – l-lo siento.

\- Está bien – el extranjero respiró un poco – vaya, pensé que iba a morir.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bueno, iba pasando por aquí rumbo a mi apartamento y en eso, una pelota cayó sobre mí con fuerza y solo recuerdo verla a ella, se veía tan linda como un ángel.

\- ¿U-Un ángel? – Nakano volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida en su pecho al ver al peli negro.

\- Bueno, creo que me retiro, veo que paré su partido de… ¿béisbol?

\- Espera – Nakano lo detuvo – realmente lo siento porque por mi pelota te golpeé, así que si quieres te lo compensaré cuando finalice el juego, por favor quédate.

\- Este… - el hondureño no estaba seguro, pero el ver los ojos de la peli verde le hizo no desviar esa oferta – bien, después de todo, me da curiosidad como es jugar béisbol.

\- ¿Nunca has jugado béisbol? – preguntó Tsubasa – pero si tienes una camiseta deportiva.

\- ¿Reanudamos el juego? – dijo el ampáyer notando a todas las jugadoras en el montículo.

\- S-Sí, ya vamos.

\- Ven aquí a ver el juego – Mario llevó al chico moreno a donde estaba también Joan el cual estuvo callado por el momento.

\- Te metieron un buen trancazo – dijo el mexicano.

\- **Me dolió hasta el alma – **dijo el chico llamando la atención del castaño.

\- Por la camiseta noto que eres hondureño. Un gusto, Joan Fábregas.

\- Y yo soy Mario Hans Sneijder.

\- Ramón Antonio Maldonado – se presentó el moreno – apenas llegué hoy a Japón.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Vengo a estudiar aquí, me gané una beca.

\- Creo que no estamos solos en esto – dijo Joan - ¿Por qué será que venimos mucho extranjero a Japón?

\- Pero por lo que me has dicho, viniste por Tsukumo para estar con ella y mira, felices de la vida como novios.

\- S-Sí.

Un tiempo después el juego acabó con victoria a favor de Satogahama 8-7 sobre Seijo. Aunque las visitantes no se fueron, todas decidieron quedarse a ir a comer a un restaurante cerca del campo de juego.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Joan al hondureño.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No estorbaré?

\- Para nada – Nakano llegó con el chico – además, déjame pagar por tu comida, después de todo por mi culpa recibiste un golpe, al menos déjame hacer eso.

\- Pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso…

\- No es problema, incluso una debe ser amable con un chico – sonrió la peli verde para sorpresa del peli negro el cual se rindió ante la insistencia de la periodista.

Durante el camino, ambos estuvieron perdidos en su propio mundo hablando de muchas cosas, pero esto solo llamó la atención de las compañeras de equipo de la periodista.

\- ¿No crees que es raro? – preguntó Honjou a Iwaki la cual estaba cerca.

\- ¿Qué Ayaka esté hablando con ese chico? Es raro – la peli mostaza los volteó a ver y luego sonrió y cuando codeó a Asada, esta supo de que hablaba – pero si es lo que creo, a lo mejor puedan quedar juntos.

\- Sí, creo que Nakano podría tener un buen chico.

\- Aunque es raro ver a un hondureño aquí, es interesante y ya han tenido química con Nakano-chan – río Honjou.

\- Por cierto, hay algo que recuerdo – dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arihara?

\- Ya va a hacer 2 de agosto y Nakano ya va a cumplir años.

\- Es cierto – dijo Nozaki – y por lo que sé, haremos algo grande ¿verdad Tsubasa-san?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Acaso es el cumpleaños de Nakano-chan? – preguntó Honjou al lado de su pareja.

\- Sí, pero por el momento… - la capitana miró de reojo a la periosdita la cual venía hablando un poco con el moreno los cuales parecían estar en su propio mundo ya que hablaban muy cómodos de la vida.

**.**

Justo unos días después, en la Academia Satogahama, en el salón 1-3 de primer año, todos estaban hablando un poco sobre el juego que las beisbolistas ganaron ante Seijo.

Pero justo cuando la maestra llegó, trajo con ella un anuncio.

\- Bien clase, a sus asientos, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero que se une a la clase – la maestra señaló a la puerta y de ella, entró un joven de cabello negro y piel morena, ojos negros y aunque fuera de baja estatura, poseía algo de músculo en sus brazos – se puede presentar.

\- Muchas gracias – el chico miró al frente – mi nombre es Ramón Antonio Maldonado, soy de Honduras, lo pueden ver por mis rasgos faciales y también en mi acento, así que por el momento quedo a su servicio.

\- Gracias Maldonado-san, te puedes sentar en el asiento libre que está junto a Nakano-san.

\- ¿Nakano? – el chico miró de reojo a la peli verde la cual lo saludó un poco y el chico solo se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola Maldonado-san.

Las clases iniciaron ese lunes mientras las horas se pasaron volando. En el receso todos se reunieron, las chicas del club de béisbol en el salón del club, también con sus respectivas parejas, en el caso de Honjou y Tsukumo las cuales poseían a sus parejas estudiando ahí.

Aunque mientras comían, hablarían de un asunto importante ya que notaban la ausencia de uno de sus amigas.

\- ¿Y Nakano-san? – dijo Kurashiki al no notar a la peli verde.

\- Dijo que no iba a venir, al parecer está con su nuevo amigo – dijo Tsubasa comiendo.

\- ¿Con Maldonado-san? – preguntó Yuuki - ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta?

\- Bueno, es que los dos se fueron muy rápido, al parecer ambos debieron haber planeado una salida sin darnos cuenta – dijo Waka que también había estado ahí.

\- Tal parece que Nakano tendrá pareja pronto – dijo Emi.

\- No creo eso – dijo Shinonome siempre con su seriedad.

\- Vamos Ryo, si sigues con esa actitud nunca te casarás – lo dicho por Iwaki le hizo sonrojarse bastante – para más Tsubasa está con tu hermano.

\- ¿Por qué sacas eso?

\- Además, sería loco ver a Nakano-san con un novio extranjero – ahora fue Nozaki.

\- ¿Por qué un novio extranjero? – Yui no se dio cuenta de sus palabras ya que cuando volteó a ver atrás miró como Tsukumo y Honjou la miraban confundidas y a un lado estaban Joan y Mario sorprendidos – l-lo lamento.

\- No importa, por el momento creo que Ramón y Nakano si han tenido sus acercamientos – habló el alemán.

\- En parte es cierto, desde que casi le vuela la cabeza con su pelota fallida, se han vuelto muy cercanos.

\- No me digan nada, pero creo que ambos tienen mucha química.

\- Por cierto, quiero que vayamos hablando sobre el cumpleaños de Nakano – ahora fue Tsubasa llamando la atención de todos – como periodista y la investigadora de nuestro equipo, ha hecho un gran trabajo averiguando todo sobre nuestros rivales y ha sido muy bueno para nosotros.

\- Sí, Nakano merece una buena celebración – dijo Nitta – así que por el momento debemos planear algo.

\- Creo que tengo algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa Taketomi?

\- Ayaka tiene varios gustos y creo que podemos hacer una buena fiesta si tenemos todo.

\- Bueno, deduciendo que tendremos todo, ¿Dónde la haríamos?

\- Cierto, el cumpleaños de Nakano es el domingo, así que Satogahama estaría cerrada.

\- ¿Por qué no en su casa? – propuso Taketomi.

\- Puede ser opción, aunque también debemos planear muchas cosas.

Mientras las chicas hablaban sobre la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Nakano, esta se hallaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hablando con el hondureño sobre el otro.

\- ¿Al final es cierto que eres de Honduras?

\- Sí, orgullosamente centroamericano.

\- ¿Por qué vienes a Japón? ¿No hay buenas Academias en tu país?

\- Sí, pero me gané una beca por mis calificaciones y decidí venir a Japón ya que siempre me interesó el país y que más que estudiar.

\- Pero hablas bien el japonés.

\- Me gusta hablar otros idiomas y logré dominar el japonés casi a la perfección.

\- Vaya, realmente es cierto porque se mira que hablas bien.

\- Sí – ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la gran conexión que tenían y más con el pasar de los días y ambos se contaban grandes cosas como sus sueños y sus aspiraciones a futuro. Nakano le decía que quería ser una gran periodista y reconocida a nivel nacional, incluso dijo que, si le daban oportunidad en el béisbol, lo haría.

Ramón por su parte le decía que él tenía el sueño de ser futbolista o incluso, dedicarse a la Historia, por lo que le gustaba investigar curiosidades sobre el mundo y sobre las cosas que albergan todo el sitio. Nakano supo que ambos compartían esa misma pasión por la investigación.

Aunque durante toda esa semana, ambos estarían tanto tiempo juntos que Nakano dejó de pasar un tiempo con sus amigas a estar con el moreno casi todo el día.

Y de esa cercanía, nació un sentimiento entre ambos, aunque esto se hizo más evidente en la peli verde.

Mientras que las demás del club de béisbol, estaban planeando el cumpleaños de la periodista, eso significaba que las cosas debían hacerse en secreto, aunque debían ser muy precavidas ya que Nakano al ser una experta investigadora, podía averiguar lo que hacían así que como dice el dicho, hombre prevenido vale por dos.

Aunque aún no tenían definido si hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa de la peli verde, ya que creían que sería algo difícil hacerlo más en un lugar en el que la chica sabría que planeaban.

Honjou tuvo una idea la cual supo que no era tan mala, pero era mejor dejarla a debate.

\- ¿Y si la hacemos en casa del novio de Nakano-chan?

\- ¿Novio?

\- Sí, el hondureño el cual ha estado con ella toda la semana, ya pensé que eran novios.

\- A-Aun es muy pronto para eso – dijo Shinonome.

\- No tiene nada de malo, mira el caso de Honjou-Senpai, ella y su novio tuvieron unos días para que se enamoraran, Tsukumo-Senpai estuvo con Fábregas en línea y aun así son novios, no miro nada de malo que Nakano esté con él – dijo Tsubasa.

\- B-Bueno, tienes razón en esa parte Arihara-san – dijo Yui.

\- Entonces, hay que hablar con Maldonado-kun para que acepte – la capitana se miraba feliz.

\- ¿Creen que acepte?

\- Permítanme – la inglesa salió un momento y las chicas quedaron calladas ya que no entendían que pasaba, pero solo pasaron unos segundos para cuando volvió y eso extrañó a más de alguna – ya quedó todo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Shizuku.

\- Me encontré a Maldonado-kun en el pasillo y le pregunté si podíamos hacer la fiesta en casa suya y dijo que sí.

\- ¿Cómo le preguntaste tan rápido?

\- Lo lamento, pero es que en el camino se me desató una agujeta y me la até.

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

\- Bueno, lo importante es que Maldonado-san ya aceptó eso, por lo que deberíamos ya ir con las cosas.

\- Hoy es viernes, así que tenemos un fin de semana para arreglar las cosas.

\- Sí, pero debemos hacerlo antes del domingo, sino echaremos a perder muchas cosas.

\- Pues bien, como diría el padre Gilberto, alistemos motores porque nos vamos.

\- ¿Quién es el padre Gilberto? – preguntó Taketomi.

\- No lo entenderías – Tsubasa hizo la seña de fumar un cigarro.

**.**

El día se fue volando y no cabe decir que Nakano y Ramón quedaron de salir durante el sábado, aunque la sorpresa llegó cuando el chico le dijo algo.

\- ¿Cumples año mañana?

\- S-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Podemos decir que mi investigación dio con eso – el hondureño río un poco – no eres la única que investiga cosas.

\- C-Creo que sí – las mejillas de Nakano se pusieron rojas.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-No, solo me sorprendió que supieras mi cumpleaños, ni mis amigas ni mis compañeras se dieron cuenta que mañana cumplo años.

\- Que mal por eso – dijo con tristeza fingida el moreno, ya que sabía de la fiesta sorpresa que le darían sus amigas – bien, mira Nakano, por el momento debemos hacer algo para quitarte esa tristeza. Vamos a salir un momento para distraer tu mente, vamos.

\- Maldonado-san – la chica solo se sonrojó aún más, pero decidió hacerle caso al chico.

Durante todo el día ambos estuvieron en varias actividades como, por ejemplo, ir a comer, el karaoke, incluso decidieron ir al parque en el que ambos estuvieron un momento a solas.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumples mañana? – preguntó el moreno.

\- 16 años, exactamente.

\- Vaya, tendríamos la misma edad.

\- Me gusta mucho estar contigo ¿sabes? – aunque le diera vergüenza decir aquello, por dentro sabía que era cierto.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí – la peli verde recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico el cual sabía que la presencia de la periodista era muy agradable.

\- Me alegro que pienses así de mí.

\- Maldonado-san, aunque llevemos apenas uso días juntos, créeme, no me he sentido así con ningún chico. Realmente siento que quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí – Nakano levantó la cabeza del hombro – Maldonado-san… lo que quiero decir es que…

\- No necesitas decir eso… - el hondureño le puso su dedo en la boca – no cabe decir que ambos sentimos lo mismo.

\- ¿E-En serio? – la chica sonrió mucho y más cuando el chico asintió la cabeza y esta no más saltó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Gracias!

\- No hay de que – Ramón le devolvió el abrazo mientras sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse – Ayaka.

\- Ramón-san – sin más, ambos juntaron sus labios dando el inicio de su relación la cual duraría mucho.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron todo el día juntos y justo cuando caía la noche, una tormenta avecinó la ciudad y Nakano tuvo que refugiarse en casa de su ahora novio.

\- ¿Estarás bien aquí? ¿No se preocuparán tus padres?

\- No te preocupes, mis padres saben que estoy con alguien de confianza, además, ya te han visto.

\- Pero no es como que me gané su confianza.

\- Bueno, creo que habrá que quedarse por el momento en tu casa Ramón-san.

\- Mi apartamento es algo grande, así que siéntete en casa, voy a ver si compro el apartamento para cuando nos casemos.

\- ¿C-Casarnos?

\- Vamos, solo bromeo, sabes que aún estamos jóvenes para casarnos y solo tenemos unas horas de novios.

\- Me gusta mucho que seas así – ambos jóvenes se pusieron juntos a ver la tele, algún programa de cualquier cosa, aunque ambos coincidieron en ver Dragon Ball ya que eran su serie favorita.

Aunque luego de eso, ambos miraron una película que resultó ser las 50 Sombras de Grey, los dos ya habían escuchado sobre la película, pero por el momento no la habían visto ni leído los libros.

Todo comenzó bien, pero de repente llegó la primera escena erótica y eso los dejó algo mudos. Se separaron un poco y se sentaron en distintos lados del sillón.

El chico tomó un cojín y lo puso en su entrepierna ya que la escena le daba… cierto levantamiento de ánimo. Nakano no fue la excepción, ella estaba algo avergonzada y trató de no prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

Pasaron algunas escenas más, pero no los tomó desprevenidos, ya se sabía que vendría eso, pero de la nada, llegó la última escena y fue mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Fue tanta la acumulación de hormonas que ambos chicos no aguantaron nada y se lanzaron a besarse, pero estos no eran dulces, parecían ser más intensos y desesperados y cuando menos acordaron las prendas de ropa volaron por la sala y cuando estaban sin nada puesto y justo para dar el siguiente paso…

-¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó el chico mirando a la peli verde.

\- Ya no sé ni que pensar, pero si es contigo… creo que estaré bien.

\- Bien – el hondureño suspiró un poco de aire.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? Pensé que los latinos no tenían miedo.

\- No estoy nervioso, solo pregunto si estás bien, nada más – dijo el moreno en tono seguro, cosa que dejó en Nakano seguridad - ¿lista?

\- Sí, seamos uno Ramón-san.

\- Claro que sí Ayaka.

Esa noche se convirtió en una noche de pasión para ambos chicos que se estuvieron horas y horas en su actividad pasional.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

\- ¿En serio Maldonado-san te dio una copia de su llave? – preguntó Tomoe a Honjou.

\- _Yes, _me dijo que si no se encontraba dentro que podríamos entrar a su apartamento a hacerle la fiesta a Nakano-chan.

\- Me da cosa que te haya dejado la llave – dijo el novio de la inglesa.

\- _Darling, _no te pongas celoso.

\- No es celos, es solo que normalmente se la daría a alguien de confianza.

\- La verdad… es que no me la dejó a mí, se la dejó a Tsukumo, pero la tomé cuando la dejó olvidada en el Consejo.

\- ¿Es cierto Kana? – preguntó Joan.

\- La olvidé cuando salí ayer y le pedí a Honjou-san que la trajera.

Cabe decir que todo el equipo de béisbol iba directo al apartamento del hondureño que quedaba casualmente cerca del de los extranjeros.

La peli vino tinto llegó a la puerta y abrió la puerta y todas las del club traían las cosas como pastel, serpentinas, gorritos y regalos.

Cuando la inglesa abrió la puerta, ella iba a ser la primera en entrar, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando miró algo en el sillón de la sala e impidió que todos los demás entraran.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Senpai? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Una pregunta rápida, ¿Qué tan pura es Nakano-chan?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – todas se quedaron viendo a Honjou y ninguna se atrevía a contestar.

\- ¿Por qué sacas esa pregunta Honjou? Ya déjanos pasar.

\- Les recomiendo que, si quieren tener la mente limpia, no entren.

\- Ya quítate – Shinonome hizo a un lado a la peli vino tinto y cuando miró al fondo, la peli azul se puso muy roja y justo miró de reojo a las demás que se asomaron y solo miraron a la escena y la cara se les puso muy roja.

En el sillón de la sala, el hondureño ya estaba levantado, pero estaba acostado con la peli verde encima de él aun dormida y solo una cobija tapándolos de la cintura para abajo y de la cintura para arriba estaban destapados.

Ramón les hizo una mueca de silencio y que entraran sin hacer ningún ruido, cosa que las demás hicieron, pero la vergüenza era grande, pero se la aguantaron.

Las chicas se escondieron en un cuarto extra el cual quedaba al otro lado de la habitación del hondureño, por lo que no tendrían problemas cuando Nakano despertara. Cabe decir que cuando la peli verde se despertó, se besó con el moreno y cuando estos momentos pasaron, este le propuso que iban a salir en una cita, cosa que alegró a la periodista ya que le gustaba mucho la idea, aunque Ramón lo hacía para darles tiempo a las chicas.

Aunque cuando se cambiaban, la chica recordó lo de la noche anterior, aunque para las beisbolistas era difícil escuchar lo que hacia la pareja.

\- ¿Y lo volveremos a hacer cuando volvamos? – preguntó la peli verde.

\- ¿Volver a hacerlo?

\- Sí – Nakano abrazó del cuello al moreno – quiero que volvamos a hacer el 69, el misionero, la vuelta a la casa, contra la pared, en 4, la escalera, la amazona, la postura del agarre, así de simple, el momento zen, confidencias…

\- Todo eso y más, después de todo – el chico le dio un beso en los labios – pero vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

\- Sí.

Sin más, ambos chicos se fueron del apartamento, pero cuando las demás salieron con cara azul ya que no pensaban que su amiga de cabello verde fuera tan… explicativa.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó aquí? – preguntó Shiina callada y confundida.

\- S-Solo dediquémonos a arreglar todo – terminó por decir Tomoe y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Cuando ambos volvieron, fue toda una celebración, aunque algunas se sintieron algo incomodas ya que el verlos en esa posición fue algo que les dejó algo traumadas.

Al fin y al cabo, Ayaka Nakano terminó teniendo su gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque nadie sabía que alguien más, desde el otro lado del mundo estaba haciendo sus maletas para mudarse a Japón y precisamente… era de México.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Jajaja, un viejo conocido de mis fics llegó aquí también con Joan._

_Bueno, al final la pasaron bien y quien sabe, en la noche del cumpleaños… puede haber más celebración entre ellos dos XD._

_El siguiente es especial ya que se celebrará el cumpleaños de nuestra peli roja Tsundere favorita, Maiko Kurashiki, el 18 de agosto._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Cumpleaños Maiko

**No sé qué escribir… XD**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues sí, Nakano obtuvo un buen regalo de cumpleaños y un amante extranjero al igual que Tsukumo, todo como en el fic principal jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jaja, su relación fue a grandes pasos, que un solo día se declararon, se besaron y ya… en acción XD. Quien sabe, a lo mejor sale más pervertida que Honjou, aunque eso sería un logro jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Dedicado para ti, RinMakoto.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una peli roja salió de su complejo de apartamentos para ir a Satogahama, mirando siempre a su alrededor el cual nunca había que estar desapercibido ya que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo.

Llegó un momento en el que, cruzando por una calle, miró de lejos como una pandilla de tres chicos lo miró de reojo, pero como era de día, no le prestaron atención ya que cualquier movimiento atrevido podía llamar la atención de alguien y no era bueno meterse en problemas con gente cerca.

Cuando iba llegando, notó como las demás chicas y chicos se juntaban para ir de la mano, no eran todos, pero algunas parejas iban de la mano, cosa que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – se preguntó – no me imagino como es que se quiere a alguien de ese modo.

\- Porque se quiere a esa persona solo para ti – alguien le dijo al oído cerca y la peli roja se alteró.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! – la chica miró de reojo a quien la llamaba, pero luego se calmó - ¿Iwaki?

\- La misma Maiko – sonrió la peli mostaza - ¿Qué te pasa? Vi que me mirabas a algunas parejas y ponías cara de Maiko.

\- ¿C-Cara de Maiko? – la peli roja puso cara de confusión.

\- ¡Esa! Esa es la cara de Maiko.

\- ¿P-Por qué le pusiste así? – Kurashiki tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- Es que tú pones una cara de seriedad que da risa, es más, las demás nos reímos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me están insultando?

\- No importa, solo vamos, las demás a lo mejor ya llegaron.

\- Bien.

El resto del camino fue algo callado, aunque la peli mostaza siempre soltaban algún comentario que si bien hacia enojar a la peli roja, también la avergonzaban un poco, como el hecho de que había parejas alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo es que hay varias parejas? Nunca me imagino como es estar enamorada.

\- Vamos Maiko, no seas tan dura, a lo mejor algún hombre llegará a tu vida… digo, si no es que te gusten las mujeres.

\- ¡No me gustan las mujeres! – reclamó algo roja – me gustan los hombres, solo que no me interesan por el momento.

\- Vamos, Kana decía eso y mírala, feliz de la vida.

\- No me imaginé que Tsukumo-san fuera a conseguir pareja y más siendo extranjero.

\- No es la única, mira que Ayaka se consiguió también su buen partido.

\- Y sí que han progresado – las mejillas de Maiko estaban algo rojas como su cabello – i-imaginar que ellos… ya han…

\- Te lo diré, incluso yo quedé impresionada – decía Iwaki – de Chikage me lo imaginé, pero de Ayaka jamás me lo pensé.

\- Indecente.

\- Bueno, después de todo quedaron solos con Maldonado en su apartamento, en la lluvia en la que nadie podía oírlos y a lo mejor… pasó lo que pasó.

\- No quiero saber sobre parejas, no quiero terminar así.

\- Pero que tengas pareja no significa que termines así, el ejemplo más claro es el de Kana, puedo saber que ella y Fábregas no han hecho.

\- La verdad, es que no pienso enamorarme, no tengo tiempo para eso – la peli roja decía esto con su típica seriedad que le caracterizaba.

\- Si sigues así terminarás como Ryo de soltera, también terminarán con 20 gatos trabajando hasta tarde y con pelotas de béisbol en toda su casa.

\- ¿No se supone que eso decíamos de Arihara-san?

\- Bueno, ahora que consiguió novio, podemos decir que ahora la que tendrá pelotas en su casa será Ryo.

\- Quien sabe.

Luego de esa plática, ambas llegaron a Satogahama solo para recibir sus clases, aunque iban en distintos salones, siempre se mantenía la comunicación, aunque esta vez, en el salón de Kurashiki, pasaría algo inaudito.

\- ¡Atención clase! – la maestra llegó al lugar – chicos, chicas, el día de hoy tendremos un estudiante de intercambio, el cual no es de aquí.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Un chico extranjero? ¿De dónde será? – los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en el sitio esperando a ver quién era el nuevo.

\- Puede pasar joven – la maestra dio la bienvenida al joven el cual era un peli negro de ojos morado oscuro, piel blanca y de estatura alta, aparte de que sus rasgos físicos no le hacían ver como alguien japonés – puede presentarse.

\- Muchas gracias maestra – el peli negro dijo – buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Rafael Alférez Díaz, a lo mejor se pregunten porque soy así, mis rasgos son diferentes a los suyos y si… soy extranjero, más precisamente de México. Así que, solo espero que nos llevamos bien.

\- ¡Qué lindo! ¡Es muy guapo! ¡Me mojo! – las chicas obviamente hicieron un escándalo viéndolo, les pareció una persona guapa, aunque fuera diferente a los demás.

\- Silencio clase, bueno, Alférez-san, tu asiento está al lado de Kurashiki-san, que es la peli roja del fondo – el maestro señaló a la chica la cual solo levantó la mano y el chico fue al lado de la peli roja.

El mexicano solo se sentó al ladeo de Kurashiki la cual solo le echó de reojo al peli negro el cual solo se río cuando sintió la mirada de Kurashiki.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-No, nada – la peli roja desvió la mirada.

\- Veo que eres mala hablando Kurashiki.

\- N-No lo soy… es más, ¿Por qué me hablas tan familiarmente? Apenas me conoces.

\- Bueno, es que en México es común ser tan cariñosa y sociable con los demás, así que por eso soy así.

\- Bien clase, comenzaremos la lección en la página 87.

Las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando llegó el receso, el mexicano se fue por los pasillos de la Academia, la cual era bastante diferente a las de su país de origen.

-** ¿Tan grande y limpias son las Academias de Japón? Realmente son bellas, aunque no me debo de quejar.**

\- ¿Los compraste Ramón-san? – preguntó una peli verde a un chico de piel morena.

\- Sí, los encontré de oferta y son de buena marca, de seguro aguantan bastante.

\- Me alegra, al menos así aguantamos más – sonrió la chica abrazándolo dirigiéndose a su rostro para besarlo, pero llegó un momento en el que el hondureño desvió la mirada y miró al frente - ¿Ramón-san?

\- No puede ser – el moreno miró al peli negro el cual lo miró también - **¿eres tu Rafael?**

**\- ¿Ramón? – **el mexicano fue donde estaba el hondureño y ambos se dieron un varazo que duró poco para luego separarse – **que milagro, ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?**

**\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte, ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón también?**

**\- Me gané una beca del instituto, fue un verdadero milagro, siempre quise venir aquí.**

**\- Por dos, la verdad es que venir aquí fue algo genial, es más, te presento a mi novia – **dijo el chico señalando a la peli verde la cual estaba algo confundida por eso, pero supo que su novio la estaba señalando – Rafael, ella es Ayaka Nakano. Ayaka, él es un viejo amigo, Rafael Alférez.

\- Vaya, un gusto… - Nakano miró de reojo la corbata que poseía el peli negro y supo de qué se trataba - ¿e-eres un Senpai?

\- ¿Un Senpai? – Rafael supo de que trataba – bueno, sí, voy en segundo año y veo que Ramón realmente tiene una linda novia.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – el moreno abrazó a la peli verde la cual río un poco.

**.**

En otro lado…

La sala del club estaba con las integrantes de este mismo hablando sobre algún plan que harían pronto.

\- ¿Es en serio Nozaki? – preguntó Taketomi mirando a la rubia.

\- Sí, recordé que Kurashiki-Senpai cumplirá años el 18 de agosto y estaba pensando en que deberíamos hacerle algo para festejarlo.

\- Es obvio que haremos algo ¿verdad Arihara-san? – Yui miró a la capitana la cual sonrió.

\- Sí, Kurashiki-Senpai nos ha ayudado desde que se volvió pitcher, una fiesta de cumpleaños no estaría de más.

\- Bueno, creo que la que más la conoce es Nozaki-san.

\- Sí, desde que tengo memoria, creo que ustedes son amigas desde hace tiempo ¿verdad? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- B-Bueno, nos separamos por un tiempo, pero aún recuerdo algunos gustos que ella tenía.

\- Bueno, necesitamos eso para saber que le gustaría en su fiesta.

\- Solo queda saber en donde la haremos.

\- ¿En su casa?

\- No creo que eso sea posible – Nozaki sabía de los problemas que poseía en su casa y de cuanto le disgustaba estar con sus padres - ¿Qué día cae 18 de agosto?

\- El otro martes – dijo Akane y todas la miraron.

\- No queda mucho tiempo, solo queda informarle a Nakano que investigue más al respecto – Tsubasa estaba contenta y emocionada por el reto de hacerle una fiesta a la peli roja, la cual se había consagrado como la pitcher estrella del equipo.

\- ¡Decidido!

**.**

Luego de las clases, Kurashiki salió de la escuela y se fue directo a su hogar. Como ese día no tenían práctica, la peli roja decidió irse a estudiar que al día siguiente tenían examen de Historia Mundial.

Durante el camino, volvió a pasar por la misma ruta que usó en la mañana, pero notó que los mismos chicos que estaban en la mañana estaban de vuelta ahí.

Con algo de miedo, la peli roja se apresuró en salir de aquel sitio ya que sentía algo de miedo, esos chicos se veían algo peligrosos.

\- ¿Por qué siento miedo? Solo son chicos idiotas, ya he peleado con uno de ellos.

\- ¿A dónde vas preciosa? – dijo uno de ellos sacando un pequeño suspiro a la chica que estaba asustada.

\- Déjenme en paz.

\- No lo creo hermosa, no podemos dejar ir tan simplemente a alguien como tú – dijo uno de los chicos sacando una navaja.

\- D-Déjenme en paz – Kurashiki intentó salir corriendo, pero fue detenida por los otros dos chicos que la tomaron de los brazos y el otro la tapó la boca.

\- No lo creo muñequita, pero es que eres muy linda – el de la navaja comenzó a bajar la camisa del uniforme de la peli roja la cual luchaba por liberarse inútilmente. Al final, reveló el pecho de la chica – que lindos son.

\- … - Kurashiki intentó hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía ya que la fuerza de los cómplices era superior a la suya. Solo cerró los ojos esperando no poder ver cuando la tocasen, pero al final… nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó como el que poseía el arma estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó jefe? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- ¿No les han enseñado que a las mujeres no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa? – una voz detrás de ellos se escuchó y soltando a Kurashiki, ambos miraron.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- No es nada de su incumbencia – el chico sin más logró darle un golpe a cada uno de los cómplices que no pudieron ante la fuerza de aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos morados.

\- ¿C-Como es posible que tú seas tan fuerte? – preguntó el líder de estos en el suelo sangrando.

\- Solo protejo a los débiles – dijo el joven – las chicas no deben ser molestadas por ningún idiota sin sentido, menos hacerles eso.

\- E-Eres… - el chico en el suelo intentó tomar la navaja, pero de la manera más rápida, el peli negro le tomó de la muñeca y lanzó lo más lejos posible el arma.

\- Eres un solo un cobarde – sin más, el oji morado le torció la muñeca al chico el cual gritó de dolor, pero fue silenciado por un golpe bien dado en la sien por parte del chico que lo dejó inconsciente. Luego de eso, se dirigió a la peli roja la cual se había puesto su camisa - ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí… - la chica miró al peli negro y lo pudo identificar - ¿Alférez-san?

\- Kurashiki, me alegro que estés bien… - antes de que pudiera continuar, la peli roja lo abrazó con fuerza - ¿Kurashiki?

\- Gracias… realmente gracias – la chica solo escondía su rostro en el pecho del mexicano el cual sintió las lágrimas de la chica mojando un poco su camisa, pero no le importó. Ella había estado asustada por lo ocurrido, así que no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo.

Unos minutos después, el peli negro estaba guiando a Kurashiki a su casa, pero esta por algún motivo no se despegaba del chico, como teniendo miedo de que algo le pasara.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó el mexicano.

\- S-Sí, solo quiero llegar a mi casa.

\- Bien, dime dónde vives.

\- Por los apartamentos de allá – señaló la chica a un edificio lleno de estos y Rafael pudo saber de qué se trataba.

\- Que loco, vivimos en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sí, yo vivo en el apartamento 205.

\- Yo en el 204 – Kurashiki cuando dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que ambos eran vecinos - ¿vivimos al lado?

\- Pues parece que sí – río un poco el chico y solo se encargó de llevar a la peli roja a su apartamento.

**.**

Luego de ese incidente, nació una fuerte amistad entre ambos chicos. Kurashiki le estaba muy agradecida de haberla salvado y honestamente estaba muy feliz. Las demás notaron el acercamiento de Kurashiki a Rafael y comenzaron a lanzar sus teorías.

\- ¿Qué creen que se traiga Maiko con ese chico? – preguntó Iwaki mirando de lejos como la peli roja iba hablando un poco con el mexicano.

\- No lo sé, pero como que huele a romance – dijo Honjou.

\- Que escondido se lo traía Kurashiki – río Asada.

\- Y se supone que me reprochaba que no estaba interesada en chicos – dijo Iwaki.

\- Bueno, al final es una chica como nosotras, no se puede resistir a las hormonas y feromonas masculinas.

\- Honjou, sí que eres pervertida – dijo Aoi riendo muy nerviosamente.

\- No importa, solo dejémosla en paz, a lo mejor se consigue un novio.

\- ¿Creen? – preguntó Shizuku.

\- Kana era la más seria de todas y parecía que nunca se interesaría por un chico, gran secreto que nos tenía cuando reveló que se estaba viendo con alguien, al igual que ese chico es mexicano.

\- ¿Cómo saben que es mexicano?

\- Fábregas nos lo dijo, al parecer son amigos desde hace tiempo, lo mismo que Maldonado.

\- Los novios de Tsukumo-chan y Nakano-chan son muy interesantes, al menos son tan tiernos como mi Mario-kun.

\- Vaya que me sorprendió que quedaras con alguien así – Iwaki comenzó a molestar a la inglesa la cual no poseía ninguna vergüenza ya que su modo de ser se lo impedía.

**.**

Ese lunes 17 llegó y al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Kurashiki, esta ni se acordaba de que el día de mañana sería el aniversario de su natalicio.

En el camino se topó con su nuevo amigo Rafael el cual prácticamente era su primer amigo varón en mucho tiempo ya que se había llevado mayormente con mujeres, ahora que estaba en un club femenino, obvio sería mayor la incongruencia.

Aunque en los últimos días, la peli roja sufrió un cambio que no entendía. Desde lo ocurrido con aquellos delincuentes, su corazón dio un vuelco desde que el joven mexicano la había ayudado de una posible violación.

Al no saber qué le sucedía, debía recurrir a alguien de suma confianza y de su grupo de amigas, solo tenía a alguien que le podía confiar este secreto.

Durante la hora de receso, la llamó a que hablaran a solas.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kurashiki-Senpai? – preguntó Yuuki mirando a su amiga.

\- Nozaki-san… la verdad es que necesito algo muy importante que consultarte.

\- Soy toda oídos, puedes decirme.

\- Gracias – la peli roja se puso a pensar un poco en cómo decir esto – n-necesito saber algo… ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- S-Sí, sé que la pregunta es algo fuerte y que jamás pensaste que yo te dijera algo así… pero es que no sé si lo que siento es algo más fuerte que una amistad simple.

\- ¿Una fuerte que una simple amistad?

\- Sí, pero es que no sé qué siento.

\- ¿Es por un chico? – preguntó la rubia haciendo que su Senpai asintiera con la cabeza – b-bueno… la verdad es que no soy un genio en esto de chicos, para eso está Honjou-Senpai, pero lo que creo que tienes Senpai, es que te has enamorado.

\- ¿Eh? – los tres puntos pasaron encima de Kurashiki la cual analizó un poco las palabras de su amiga rubia y solo terminó sonrojándose - ¡¿Con que eso era?!

\- Sí, pues deberías decirle al chico que te gusta tus sentimientos, al menos eso parece que debes hacer.

\- P-Pero es que… ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde? Apneas llevamos unos días de conocernos.

\- Eso puede ser un impedimento, pero si te has enamorado lo suficiente como para quererlo, te recomiendo que lo hagas, al menos lo habrás intentado si no te acepta.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón – la chica dijo en voz baja – gracias Nozaki-san.

\- No hay de que, para algo son las amigas – ambas chicas se abrazaron fuertemente, pero lo que no sabían es que alguien más las estaba espiando. Esta persona llamó a alguien.

\- Hola… sí… creo que tengo información que le puede interesar a tu amigo Ramón-san – la chica que era Nakano solo colgó mientras se alejaba del sitio sin ser vista.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Las del club de béisbol habían llegado a la sala del club para empezar a prepararla para la fiesta de Kurashiki la cual sería al terminar las clases de ese día.

Joan, Mario y Ramón llegaron temprano también para ayudar a sus amantes en la preparación de la fiesta de la peli roja.

Las serpentinas llegaron de parte de Kyouka, Asahina y Hase las cuales eligieron el color rojo y rosado, para representar más a Kurashiki.

Akane estaba con un inflador de globos, los cuales habían sido traídos por Nakano, pero esta los tenía.

\- ¿Nakano-san?

\- ¿Pasa algo Ukita-san? – preguntó.

\- ¿Tienes los globos?

\- Sí, están en mi mochila – la peli verde le señaló su bolso y Akane fue por ellos. Cuando revisó, encontró lo que parecía ser un paquete algo grande de sobres.

\- ¿Serán estos los globos? – se dijo y cuando abrió un sobre de esto, miró algo rojo el cual, al verlo más de frente, miró que este tenía de forma de bomba desinflada – bueno, creo que siendo rojos los globos, no hay problema. Aunque la marca Durex nunca la había escuchado.

Antes de que comenzaran a inflarlos, algunas se tuvieron que ir ya que comenzarían las clases, pero Akane y Amakusa se quedarían a ayudar al igual que Tomoe ya que se informó que su maestra tardaría un poco en llegar.

Kurashiki y Rafael llegaron juntos a la Academia, pero la peli roja iba algo nerviosa ya que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el peli negro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el mexicano a la chica.

\- N-No es nada, solo que… - Kurashiki no sabía si declararse ahí o esperar algo más de tiempo, así que solo lo ignoró y se fue más adelante hasta que llegar a su aula y solo sentarse.

\- ¿Kurashiki?

Mientras que las clases pasaron, de vez en cuando la peli roja volteaba a ver al peli negro el cual estaba extrañado de ese cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Finalmente, las chicas organizaron la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurashiki la cual como se mencionó antes se llevaría a cabo en el salón.

\- ¿Ya está el listo todo? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí, tenemos todo listo – dijo Nozaki.

\- Esperemos que le guste, al menos es algo que debemos darle como agradecimiento.

\- Bien, ya las clases terminaron, así que hay que llamar a Kurashiki-Senpai para que venga.

\- No solo eso, creo que hay que llamar a Kurashiki-san – dijo Shizuku.

\- Si, iré por ella – Nozaki fue tras su amiga a traerla, mientras tanto, Joan, Ramón y Mario estaban hablando un poco.

\- ¿Lo hará Rafael? – preguntó el hondureño.

\- Sí, luego de que tu novia te diera esa información, le comuniqué a Rafael esto y lo hará.

\- Veremos qué pasa, al menos con Chikage no fue tanto trabajo – dijo el alemán.

\- Eso esperemos.

Unos minutos después, Nozaki iba con Kurashiki que iba acompañada también de su amigo mexicano, el cual iba con una misión en mente, ya que se miraba algo distraído.

Cuando llegaron…

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Hay algo que me extraña y necesito a alguien que me ayude.

\- ¿Así? – cuando la chica entró, miró todo oscuro, pero solo fue cuestión de que se accionara el interruptor - ¿eh?

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – todas las beisbolistas le animaron a la peli roja la cual quedó extrañada por esto.

\- ¿E-Es mi cumpleaños?

\- Sí, pensamos que lo olvidarías, así que fue más fácil hacerte la fiesta ya que sabíamos que no lo recordarías.

\- Chicas – Kurashiki estaba impresionada de que le hubieran hecho una fiesta ya que no pensaba que eso fuera posible. Desde la secundaria había sido una chica bastante reservada y no era de muchos amigos, pero aquello era diferente. Desde que se unió al club de béisbol y gracias a su inseparable amiga Nozaki, había logrado una gran cantidad de amigas. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos rojos y solo dijo algo… - Gracias.

\- ¡Felicidades! – muchas llegaron a abrazarla, pero la cosa se puso diferente cuando Rafael llegó con sus amigos.

-** ¿Estás listo? Hazlo Rafael. Yo lo hice con Ayaka, Joan con Tsukumo y Mario con Honjou, así que solo quedas tú.**

**\- Bien.**

Rafael fue sin más hacia la peli roja, esta lo miró de frente y el chico haría algo que ella no se esperaba y que sorprendió a más de alguna, a excepción de Nakano la cual parecía saber que esto pasaría.

\- ¿A-Alférez-san?

\- Maiko Kurashiki, desde que te conocí no sé porque, pero desde ayudarte hasta el tiempo que nos fuimos conociendo, creo que fueron para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo y finalmente me di cuenta de algo – el chico se inclinó en una pierna – creo que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas, Maiko Kurashiki y no sé si sea buena la ocasión, pero quiero pedirte ante todos los presentes aquí… que seas mi pareja.

\- Alférez-san – las mejillas de la pitcher se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello y sus amigas eran un solo lio de emociones, tanto como ver tan linda declaración, solo quedaba Kurashiki de responder, la cual sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho y no tenía dudas de lo que sentía y finalmente respondió – sí, acepto… Rafael-san.

\- Gracias… Maiko – con un fuerte abrazo entre ambos, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de parte de todos los cuales estaban felices de esto.

Tsukumo, Nakano y Honjou llegaron con sus parejas.

\- ¿Sabían que esto iba a pasar? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Sí amor, fue gracias a Nakano que supimos de esto.

De ahí, la fiesta se llevó a cabo, pero justamente, Ramón notó algo que los demás no y se lo comunicó a su amante a solas.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ramón-san?

\- Ayaka, ¿soy yo o esos globos tienen forma extraña?

\- Ahora que lo dices.

\- Los globos estuvieron muy geniales – dijo Iwaki acercándose a la pareja – buena elección Ayaka, también el del sabor.

\- ¿Cuál sabor?

\- Todos los globos fueron rojos y todos tenían sabor a fresa, aunque estaban algo deslisozos, pero igual creo que es por el sabor.

Cuando la peli mostaza se fue, el hondureño sospechó algo y cuando miró en el tambo de la basura, supo de que trataba. Solo se dirigió a su amante.

\- ¿Puedes ver esto Ayaka? – el chico le mostró los sobres que estaban en la basura y ella comprendió.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la chica de cabello verde fue y revisó su mochila y solo encontró, a parte de sus materiales escolares, una bolsa de globos rojos - ¿Por qué están los globos aquí? Se supone que Ukita-san y Amakusa-san los inflaron.

\- Ayaka… hagamos como que nada pasa.

\- Está bien Ramón-san, creo que después deberemos comprar más, pero creo que es mejor opción que nadie sepa que los globos son en realidad condones sabor fresa.

La pareja disimuló mientras seguían con la fiesta, aunque siempre hubo momentos en los que las chicas jugaban con los "globos" y hubo una que otra que lo lamió para sentir el sabor fresa.

Pero al final, la que más disfrutó la fiesta fue Kurashiki, ahora con su pareja y con sus amigas, inseparables compañeras y su equipo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el especial._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicos, en especial tu Rin._

_El próximo capítulo es el cumpleaños de Yuuki Nozaki el cual se llevará a cabo hasta el 14 de septiembre, aunque estoy planeando algo para el 3 de septiembre, si adivinan haber quien cumple. No sé si lo haré, pero creo que será algo corto, no tanto como los demás._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye_


	11. Cumpleaños Sayaka - Kakehashi

**Nunca jueguen **

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado, al final de todo debíamos hacer algo para ella ¿no? Pues por todo lo que vivió Kurashiki, pues merecía algo grande y ahora con un chico, las cosas le irán mejor. Bueno… que te digo, lo de los condones lo hice nada más recordar una vieja experiencia que tuve, pero no quiero contar XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, buena fiesta con globitos, aunque no los que realmente se necesitan XD. Y si, las parejas se van armando por el momento y bueno, al final solo quedan Nozaki y Akane en el equipo, ahí veremos el final. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas semanas después del cumpleaños de Kurashiki, las cosas estaban normales, aunque el hecho de que la peli roja se consiguiera un chico mexicano al igual que Tsukumo llamó mucho la atención ya que sabían que la pitcher era alguien no muy sociable con los del sexo masculino, pero siempre así fue una sorpresa.

Aunque las chicas disfrutaban de la vida, cierta persona la estaba pasando algo mal, aunque se podía decir que también se podía decir que era de forma divertida.

La maestra y asesora del club, Momoko Kakehashi hizo varios esfuerzos para que el club de béisbol floreciera a lo que es hoy, cosa que las chicas enormemente agradecieron, aunque en la vida de las beisbolistas fueran de maravilla, en la de la Sensei… no lo era tanto.

En estos momentos, la sala de maestros estaba sola, solo quedaba la asesora del club de béisbol mientras tenía una importante llamada en su teléfono, el cual según ella era de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? – se preguntó – se supone que teníamos algo, estábamos empezando algo.

\- _Lo siento, pero es que solo te veo como amiga, además, la que me gusta… es otra._

\- ¿Quién?

\- _La que me gusta es tu prima Mari._

\- ¿M-Mi prima? – se dijo para sí misma para luego hablar algo molesta – bien, entonces ve con mi prima… al final de todo está más plana que una mesa.

La maestra colgó la llamada algo molesta solo preguntándose porque era que le pasaba esto.

\- ¿Por qué siempre los chicos me dejan? – se preguntaba la maestra – si sigo así me quedaré soltera de por vida, la verdad es que me gustaría tener un novio, hasta las chicas tienen uno.

\- ¿Kakehashi-Sensei? – una voz la llamó desde la sala de maestros – ya es tarde, ya debería irse.

\- L-Lo siento subdirectora, ya me iré.

\- Por cierto – la autoridad la miró fijamente – deje de gritar sobre su soltería, al final de todo sabemos que, si no consigue novio, será la única que no tendrá pareja de los maestros.

\- S-Subdirectora.

\- Bueno, la dejo, tengo una cita con mi nueva pareja, nos vemos – la máxima autoridad se fue del sitio dejando a Momoko con una mirada llena de celos, aunque eso la hizo molestarse más y ponerse triste a la vez.

\- ¡¿Por qué no tengo pareja?! – gritó bastante triste.

**.**

Mientras que en la ciudad vecina Seijo…

\- ¡Terminamos! – dijo la voz de la capitana del club de béisbol con su equipo mientras las demás caían al suelo algo fatigadas.

\- Eso… fue súper fuerte – decía una de ellas muy cansada.

\- El entrenamiento así nos hará más resistentes al momento de jugar contra algún equipo fuerte, ahora Seijo tiene una rivalidad contra Satogahama y más contra Kogetsu, así que no hay que confiarse.

\- Sayaka – una chica de cabello castaño oscuro la llamó – creo que no deberíamos exigirnos tanto, si seguimos así nos fatigaremos más y eso es malo para cuando juguemos.

\- Lo sé Makino, pero el entrenamiento es la única forma de mejorar nuestro rendimiento físico.

\- Sí, pero por el momento solo deberíamos descansar.

\- Chicas, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Burger Queen? Dicen que hay una promoción de hamburguesas premier – dijo una de las chicas ganándose la aprobación de las demás, cabe decir que luego de un entrenamiento arduo, el hambre siempre se da.

\- Me parece buena idea – la cátcher miró a su amiga - ¿vienes Sayaka?

\- No, quiero ir a entrenar un poco a casa – dijo la capitana tomando sus cosas – nos vemos mañana.

\- Pero Sayaka… - antes de que Makino dijera algo, la castaña claro se fue del sitio.

\- Jinguji-san es a veces algo seria, hasta miedo da – dijo una chica.

\- No es tanto así, solo quiere que el equipo triunfe, es algo característico de ella – dijo Makino – aunque hay algo de lo que me enteré hace poco.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Que el cumpleaños de Sayaka se acerca – al decir eso, las demás chicas quedaron impresionadas por eso, ya que no era muy común saber cosas de su capitana.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- Sí, revisé el otro día la información de los miembros del club y justo me di cuenta de que su cumpleaños se acerca.

\- ¿Y cuándo es?

\- El 3 de septiembre.

\- ¿El 3 de septiembre? – las chicas se quedaron viendo y haciendo cuentas, sabían que la fecha estaba cerca – dentro de 1 semana y media.

\- Sí, eso quiere decir que el cumpleaños de Sayaka es pronto, por lo que quiero pedirles algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero que le celebremos el cumpleaños a Sayaka, sé que ella no es de mucho hablar, pero al menos creo que merece un detalle por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo en traer de vuelta al club de béisbol luego del escándalo que hubo.

\- B-Bueno, ahí tienes un buen punto – decían algunas.

\- Pero ¿le gustará a Jinguji-san?

\- No sé, pero por el momento quiero que le hagamos algo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Una fiesta?

\- Algo así – Makino estaba hablando con ellas un poco, tal parece que sería difícil convencerlas, pero lo lograría al final.

**.**

Volviendo a Satogahama…

Había actividad en el chat de las beisbolistas, aunque esto era porque estaban planeando algo, cosa que a lo mejor era raro, aunque no tanto para ellas.

**Tsubasa. **¿En serio Nakano?

**Ayaka. **Sí, estaba revisando algunos archivos de los miembros y de la nada, me encontré con el perfil de Kakehashi-Sensei y noté en su fecha de nacimiento que se aproximaba, exactamente el 3 de septiembre.

**Kyouka. **Eso sí es sorpresa, pero de igual manera no me sorprende mucho que lo haya investigado Nakano.

**Nakano. **No hay nada que se me escape, una periodista debe saberlo todo.

**Ryo. **No necesito preguntar si haremos algo, ¿verdad Arihara?

**Tsubasa. **Sí, la verdad es que Kakehashi-Sensei nos ha ayudado mucho.

**Emi. **La verdad es que sí, recuerdo cuando andaban pidiendo firmas para el club y notaba a veces como ella iba de aquí a allá donde la subdirectora.

**Ukita. **Realmente ha hecho un gran esfuerzo la maestra, deberíamos darle algo como recompensa.

**Minako. **La maestra es muy genial, así que creo que en verdad merece una fiesta genial.

**Kanako. **Podemos hacer buena comida, a lo mejor a Kakehashi-Sensei le gustará.

**Saki. **Esa es nuestra gordis, siempre sugiriendo lo mejor.

**Kanako. **¿Gordis? ¡¿Quién me llamó gordis?!

**Kurashiki. **Oigan, relájense, por el momento creo que me gusta la idea de hacerle una fiesta a la Sensei, ella también me ayudó mucho.

**Tomoe. **Si, merece algo por agradecerle por el trabajo que nos ha sabido dar, gracias a ella tenemos el club.

**Koko. **¡Hay que hacer fiesta!

**Kogumi. **Estoy de acuerdo.

**Tsubasa. **Decidido, Kakehashi-Sensei tendrá una fiesta divertida, así que debemos ponernos en marcha.

**Tomoe. **Lo siento Tsubasa, tengo que desconectarme, nos vemos al rato.

**Tsubasa. **¿Qué pasa Tomocchi?

**Tomoe. **Adiós.

Sin más, la peli negra se desconectó de la plática y solo recibió una llamada de parte de Hana Makino. La razón por la que la cátcher de Seijo tenía el número de Tomoe, era que con Sayaka solían hacer salidas, incluso a veces sin decirle a Tsubasa.

\- ¿Makino-san?

\- _Kawakita-san, quiero pedirte un favor._

\- ¿Un favor? – eso impresionó a la peli negra – ¿Qué cosa?

_\- Resulta que el cumpleaños de Sayaka será pronto y quería que me ayudaras a hacerle alguna sorpresa._

_\- _¿El cumpleaños de Jinguji-san? – Tomoe estaba impresionada por eso, sabía que la capitana de Seijo no hablaba mucho de su vida privada, aunque aun así le sorprendió que ella ya estuviera cerca de cumplir años – no lo sabía.

\- _Bueno, es que las demás del club ya estamos de acuerdo en hacerle a ella un tipo de fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que se merece algo por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras._

\- Sí, Jinguji-san realmente merece algo, me ha ayudado mucho en mejorar y estar a la par de mis amigas, por supuesto que entraré.

_\- Mil gracias Kawakita-san._

\- ¿Y cuándo es?

\- _Es el 3 de septiembre._

\- ¿Qué? – Tomoe se quedó extrañada de que Sayaka cumpliera el mismo día que su maestra – q-que raro.

_\- ¿Pasa algo malo Kawakita-san?_

\- N-No, nada malo, solo que me impresionó, pero de igual manera, ayudaré en lo que pueda, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme Makino-san.

_\- Mil gracias – _sin más, la cátcher de Seijo colgó la llamada y Tomoe se quedó pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que vayamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Jinguji-san y el de Kakehashi-Sensei al mismo tiempo? – la cabeza de la peli negra era un solo lío, pero nada servía luchar ya que si hablaba con Tsubasa sabría qué hacer.

**.**

Mientras que en Seijo…

Por unas calles de la ciudad, Sayaka iba saliendo rumbo a su casa y al llegar, solo entró a su hogar, parecía que no había nadie.

\- ¿A poco también vendrán tarde? – se dijo a sí mismo – creo que Shinji tardará en venir, a lo mejor saldrá con sus amigos.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees – dijo una voz detrás de ella asustándola un poco.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! – la chica se volteó atrás – no me asustes así Shinji.

\- Vamos hermana, ¿a poco te asusté?

\- No, solo me sorprendiste.

\- Qué más da, al final de todo me gustó el grito que pegaste – río el peli ceniza sonrojando a su gemela.

\- El que seamos gemelos no significa que debas asustarme así – dijo algo irritada hablando con su hermano gemelo - ¿y qué haces temprano?

\- Nada especial, al final de todo estábamos hablando con unos amigos de mi aula y dicen que me quieren ir a festejar mi cumpleaños a un puesto de Burger Queen.

\- Bueno, que bien – dijo simplemente la chica.

\- ¿Y tú Sayaka? ¿No vendrás? Al fin de todo cumplimos el mismo día.

\- No, son tus amigos, así que solo estorbaría – dijo con simplicidad yendo hacia su habitación. Su hermano solo quedó mirando como su gemela iba a encerrarse.

\- Muchas cosas no cambian y bien se ve que Sayaka no es de las chicas que le gusta mucho convivir con sus amigas.

**.**

Pasaron los días y las cosas parecían ir de buena manera, aunque para Tomoe era algo agotador. La peli negra estaba preparando con sus amigas para Kakehashi la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero por otro lado también ayudaba en lo que podía a las chicas de Seijo, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión, la cual debía discutir con Tsubasa y Makino.

\- ¿Quieres hacer las dos fiestas conjuntas? – preguntaron ambas chicas a la peli negra.

\- Sí, creo que sería buena idea, aunque la verdad sería algo incompatible ya que las personalidades de ambas son distintas.

\- ¿Y por qué la idea Tomocchi?

\- Bueno, es que aparte de que estoy agotada con las dos fiestas, creo que sería buena una gran fiesta, al menos esa es mi opinión.

\- No lo miro tan mal – dijo Makino pensando un poco las cosas – aunque Sayaka lo verá mal, conociéndola, aunque conozco una persona que podría ayudarme.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El hermano de Sayaka – al decir eso, ambas chicas de Satogahama se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Jinguji-san tiene hermanos? – preguntó Tomoe sorprendida.

\- Un hermano gemelo, Shinji Jinguji, él juega en el equipo de béisbol masculino de Seijo.

\- No sabía que Jinguji-san tuviera un hermano.

\- Bueno, él podría convencerla de que hiciéramos eso, pero…

\- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Tsubasa – ¿Qué tal si organizamos un juego entre Seijo y Satogahama?

\- Pero hace un mes hicimos un juego – opinó Makino.

\- Bueno, diremos que queremos la revancha, después de todo Jinguji-san no diría que no a un duelo ¿verdad?

\- Creo que sí, Sayaka siempre ha sido algo competitiva y creo que no será problema que ella acepte un nuevo juego.

\- Bien, queda decidido.

Las tres chicas quedaron satisfechas por la plática que tuvieron, ya que ahora estaba planeada la fiesta doble para la maestra y la capitana de Seijo.

**.**

Se planeó un juego entre Satogahama y Seijo el cual se llevaría a cabo el 3 de septiembre, cosa que dejó a Kakehashi sorprendida, aunque igual sabía que los juegos de las chicas eran de vez en cuando cada cierto tiempo.

En el campo de las chicas de Seijo se llevaría a cabo el juego y una vez llegando todas ahí, se llevaría el partido. Algunas chicas escondieron el pastel y algunos detalles para la fiesta de su maestra, así que ella nunca se dio cuenta.

Cuando instalaron las cosas, solo se dirigieron al campo listas para el juego.

\- ¡Comiencen!

Tsubasa comandaba al equipo de Satogahama mientras que Sayaka comandaba el de Seijo, así que el juego era muy parejo.

También los novios de algunas de las chicas estaban presentes, así que eso hacían moverlas más, tal es el caso de Tsukumo, Nakano, Tsubasa, Kurashiki y Honjou.

El equipo de Satogahama era más productivo, aunque Seijo obraba defensivamente. Llegaba un momento en el que cuando Satogahama bateaba, las pelotas lanzadas por Sayaka eran bastante fuertes, como si tratara de ganar el juego.

Ambas escuadras daban lo mejor de sí. Kakehashi estaba que se moría por este juego, realmente el ganar un juego ese día especial para ella es algo llamativo.

Luego de eso, pasaron varias entradas en las que ambas escuadras demostraban sus avances en cuanto a juego se refería. Pero justo en la última entrada tocaba de jugar a Seijo bateando y más cuando Sayaka llegó a batear.

Kurashiki, con el apoyo de Rafael, estaba en la zona de picheo y esta lanzó con fuerza la pelota, cosa que fue a dar al guante de Waka.

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- Maldición – susurró un poco la peli ceniza.

\- Otra igual – le dijo Waka a Kurashiki la cual solo asintió.

\- Bien – por el momento la peli roja solo hizo otro lanzamiento igual, pero esta vez no fue a dar en el guante de Waka, esta vez fue a dar en el bate de la capitana de Seijo la cual aprovechó y mandó a volar por los aires.

\- ¿Qué? – las demás de Satogahama notaron como la pelota volaba por el aire y Tsukumo intentó detenerla, pero la pelota voló más allá.

\- ¡Se va! – Makino notó como la pelota se fue de la cancha y eso indicaba el home run que le daba la victoria a Seijo.

\- No… puede ser – Tsubasa notó como la carrera era marcada y eso indicaba la derrota de Satogahama.

\- ¡Ganamos! – Makino y las demás de Seijo fueron con la capitana la cual solo sonrió un poco por la victoria.

\- Que mal, perdimos – dijo Kakehashi-Sensei.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, al final de todo tenemos paternidad ante ellas – dijo Iwaki riendo un poco.

\- C-Creo que algo así – dijo Nozaki riendo un poco.

\- Además, tenemos algo más – sonrió Tsubasa y en eso, las demás solo la quedaron viendo sabiendo que ya era hora de hacer todo lo que planearon.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa chicas? – preguntó la maestra y luego notó como venían Sakagami y Hiiragi con un pastel grande la cual hizo que se sorprendiera, aunque notó que era demasiado grande.

\- ¡Makino-san! – Tomoe llamó a la cátcher de Seijo la cual supo de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Makino? – preguntó Sayaka y esta no recibió respuesta. Por el momento solo fue llevada hacia donde estaban las demás y las de Seijo también fueron en compañía de su capitana.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Para una sorpresa que le tenemos capitana.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Sayaka no sabía de qué hablaban sus compañeras, pero cuando llegaron con las de Satogahama supo de qué se trataba la cosa.

\- Chicas, ¿listas? – tosas juntaron a Sayaka y Momoko en un mismo sitio y solo se atrevieron a decir - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

\- ¿Eh? – ambas quedaron impresionadas por eso, incluso no se creían lo que pasaba, pero una vez comprendido todo, supieron que era cierto.

\- Sensei, queríamos hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotras – empezó Tsubasa.

\- Gastó varias horas de su trabajo para hacer que nosotras pudiéramos estar como club, desde un principio cuando solo iniciamos como Asociación.

\- Hasta que incluso consiguió nuestro primer partido y de ahí, hemos progresado mucho.

\- Pero esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin usted Sensei.

\- ¡Mil gracias! – dijeron las beisbolistas visitantes haciendo una referencia ante su maestra, los chicos solo estaban a un lado sonriendo.

\- Sayaka – Makino llamó a la capitana.

\- Jinguji-san, sé que a pesar somos un equipo algo distanciado, aun así, queríamos hacer algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

\- Aunque el club estaba cerrado por el escándalo del maestro, al final de todo lograste sacar al equipo tu sola.

\- Aun así, estamos agradecidas por haber abierto el club tu sola.

\- Por eso capitana – todo el equipo de Seijo se puso en pose de reverencia - ¡Mil gracias!

\- Chicas – la peli ceniza solo ocultó su mirada en su gorra y aunque quiso hacerse la seria, las emociones le ganaron y derramó un poco de lágrimas.

\- Chicas – Kakehashi tampoco se libró de las emociones y finalmente cedió también. Ambas mujeres solo miraron a los dos equipos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Celebremos esto! – dijeron algunas y la fiesta comenzó ahí mismo en la cancha de Seijo.

Desde pastel, regalos y muchas otras cosas, hasta Iwaki preguntando porque Nakano no había conseguido más globos de sabores, cosa que ella y su novio hondureño terminaron riendo un poco nerviosos ya que sabían a que se referían.

Incluso hubo algunos momentos divertidos ya que se miraba como algunas chicas iban con los novios extranjeros de las chicas ya que los consideraban guapos, pero esto fue evitado por sus parejas. También se dio algún choque entre Shinonome y Sayaka, pero esto fue rápido solucionado.

Cuando todas estaban hablando entre ellas y ese momento fue aprovechado para Makino la cual informó que debía irse temprano. Las demás lo entendieron ya que dijo que era algo de urgencia.

\- ¿Hay algo de lo que se arrepienta Sensei?

\- La verdad solo de una cosa – dijo la maestra algo seria, pero luego de un momento su expresión cambió a una de tristeza cómica - ¡No haber conseguido un hombre!

\- ¿S-Sensei?

\- Está igual de soltera que Jinguji-san – dijeron algunas del club de béisbol de Seijo.

\- ¡Oigan!

\- Lo sentimos Jinguji-san, pero es que eres la única del club que no posee novio.

\- ¿A poco todas tienen novio?

\- Sí, incluso Makino-san sale con tu hermano Jinguji-san.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Hasta las chicas tienen novio y yo no! – gritó Kakehashi - ¡no es justo!

**.**

Horas después…

Sayaka llegaba a su casa, sabiendo que sus padres no iban a estar en casa así que solo debía estar su hermano en su habitación, aunque al llegar escuchó algunos ruidos en la habitación de su gemelo, supo que algo andaba.

Cuando fue, al final solo resultó ser la música que dejó encendida, aunque al ver al interior del cuarto, por curiosidad, notó como su hermano estaba dormido. Pero al notar más de cerca, notó que había un segundo cuerpo en la cama de Shinji.

Y sí, resultó ser Makino, ambos completamente desnudos, incluso la capitana del club de Seijo notó como había varios condones en el suelo con una sustancia blanca saliendo de ellos.

Solo salió con la cara totalmente roja ya que no creía que su mejor amiga saliera con su hermano y tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

\- ¿P-Por qué tuve que entrar? – se dijo para sí misma – a veces… también quisiera tener un novio.

**\- **Pero por el momento podrías disfrutar de tu vida – Makino apareció de ella asustándola, pero más porque estaba desnuda.

\- ¡¿Makino?!

\- ¿Por qué no te unes al trio?

\- ¡¿Trio?! M-Makino, él es mi hermano, yo no…

\- ¡Solo vamos! Además, podemos pasar un buen cumpleaños – la cátcher solo arrastró contra toda queja a la pitcher la cual fue despojada de su ropa.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Yo no…! – Sayaka no pudo continuar ya que la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se cerró.

Quien sabe cuánto pasaría la pobre Sayaka Jinguji.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el especial de esta vez._

_Nos vemos el 14 de septiembre en el cumpleaños de Nozaki, el cual es el penúltimo de los especiales._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	12. Cumpleaños Yuuki

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Dos cumpleaños festejados y si, una de ellas lo disfrutó y Kakehashi… sigue soltera jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Fue loco saber que ambas cumplían el mismo día, aunque también Naoe y Hanayama lo hacen. Sí, no podía faltar Shinji, ya tanto nos hemos familiarizado con él y Makino... ni modo, Wonka dijo gócenlo XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día en Satogahama, las mismas clases aburridas en las que nuestras protagonistas la pasaban aburrido, esperando el toque del timbre para ir a las actividades de su club, aunque por lo cierto, Tsubasa era la más desesperada.

\- ¿Por qué no suena el timbre? – se decía en voz baja – vamos, ya quiero ir a entrenar.

Finalmente, sus deseos se hicieron realidad y la campana sonó, dejando en libertad a los alumnos los cuales solo suspiraron felices, aunque la capitana del club de béisbol estaba feliz porque podía hacer lo que más le gustaba.

Las demás se reunieron en las afueras de la institución y solo se ponían en marcha para el campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan emocionada Arihara-san? – preguntó Nakano a su amiga de cabello castaño.

\- Es que a veces ya no soportó las clases.

\- Por eso es que tienes malas notas – dijo Waka sonrojando un poco a la capitana.

\- N-No lo son tanto.

\- Arihara – llamó Ryo – si sigues con esas notas juro que le diré a mi hermano que te termine.

\- ¡No hagas eso Ryocchi! – la chica se le tiró encima con lágrimas en los ojos – si Taichi-kun se entera de mis notas, me cortará y me cambiará de otra chica, pero él no encontrará otra chica más sexy como esta de aquí.

\- No tienes vergüenza Arihara.

\- Yo me encargaré de corregir ese comportamiento Arihara-san – decía Yui – no quiero que la reputación del club se arruine si se arma un escándalo porque un chico como el hermano de Shinonome-san que es mayor de edad ande con una menor como tú.

\- P-Pero no tiene nada de malo…

\- No lo miro nada mal eso – dijo Iwaki.

\- Pero porque solo yo, ¿Por qué no Nakano y Honjou-Senpai?

\- Porque somos de la misma edad – respondieron las aludidas abrazando a sus parejas.

\- ¿Y Tsukumo-Senpai?

\- No hemos hecho nada con Joan, así que no hay que ocultar nada.

\- Dejen de discutir, prácticamente terminaremos peleadas – decía Nozaki aclamando las cosas.

\- Sí, tienes razón Yuuki-chan, es una tontería que peleemos por cosas así – decía Tsubasa – lo lamento.

\- Nosotras también – las demás se disculparon y todo terminó en risas. Realmente eran un grupo bastante unido.

Cuando llegaron al campo, solo se dispusieron a entrenar como siempre. No había nada de nuevo, jugar como siempre, aunque por el momento no había juegos programados para el equipo, pero entrenaban como siempre ya que el nivel podría bajar si se descuidaban.

Cuando todo esto terminó, cada quien tomó rumbo a sus hogares, aunque en el camino, Nozaki se desvió por un parque y terminó llegando a una zona en la que se jugaba basquetbol.

La rubia se detuvo un rato y solo miró de reojo el juego, a pesar de que ahora jugaba béisbol, aun quedaba esa sensación de cuando jugaba basquetbol, aunque no eran buenos recuerdos ya que el miedo y la inseguridad le hacían quedar fuera del equipo.

\- ¿Qué sería de mi si aún jugara basquetbol? – se preguntó para sí misma la rubia la cual solo se deleitaba viendo a aquellas chicas jugar. Aunque no decía nada, sabia cundo era un saque de dos puntos o de tres y algunas jugadas que hacían con su ex equipo cuando jugaba dicho deporte.

Aunque en una de esas, la pelota se fue directo a ella, la cual reaccionó de una manera impresionante, tomó sin querer la pelota y la mandó hacia el aro y esta, sin más, entró.

\- ¿Qué hice? – Nozaki se puso algo roja al ver eso, pero decidió tomar sus cosas y tratar de irse, pero cuando se daba vuelta, escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar.

\- ¿Nozaki? – la voz femenina hizo detener a la rubia la cual solo abrió fuerte los ojos - ¿eres tu Nozaki?

\- … - la rubia no sabía que decir, es más, estaba paralizada por eso – n-no, te equivocas de persona.

\- A mí no me engañas, sé perfectamente que eres tu… Yuuki Nozaki.

\- Mierda – dijo en voz baja para su desgracia, pero de inmediato tomó algo de aire y solo se dio vuelta para ver cara a cara a la persona que la llamó – sí, soy yo… Senpai.

\- Vaya, así que me recuerdas Nozaki – la persona era una peli limón de ojos de igual color, la cual poseía algo de figura, pero en especial en las piernas en donde se notaba que el basquetbol le había hecho bien la figura.

\- Claro, no olvidaría a alguien como usted Senpai.

\- Vamos Nozaki, me dirás algo después del fracaso en lo que fuiste cuando jugaste ¿eh? – las palabras de la peli limón dieron en el orgullo y más cuando recordó que la razón por la salió definitivamente del basquetbol fue por esa chica – veo que lograste recordar y también debiste recordar…

\- No lo diga – la rubia bajó la mirada algo triste – sé porque al final salí y realmente no me arrepiento…

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – la chica la miró fijamente – sé que pasó contigo luego de que uniste a Satogahama, te uniste a un club de béisbol, apuesto que solo lo hiciste porque fuiste una mierda en basquetbol y ni siquiera te prestan atención apuesto.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- Apuesto también que con tus pechos así de grandes ya has atraído a muchos chicos y terminado noviazgos.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo nunca he hecho algo así!

\- Si quieres que cambie de opinión, entonces enfréntame en un juego de basquetbol, tu equipo contra el mío, por si no lo sabias, somos campeonas regionales.

\- ¿Campeonas regionales? – la rubia tembló un poco ante esa revelación.

\- Si me puedes derrotar a mí, la gran Misato Katsura, tal vez retire los dichos que tengo de ti.

\- … - Nozaki solo escuchaba.

\- Aunque creo que eso es imposible ya que no creo que el equipo de basquetbol de Satogahama acepte a alguien como tú – decía con palabras venenosas la peli limón – y dime Nozaki, ¿aceptas o no?

\- P-Pues… - todo esto era repentino para Nozaki, la cual pensaba en que nunca debió pasar por el parque ya que se había topado con cierta chica que odiaba en parte, pero el negarse solo le haría la vida imposible, ahora que se había enterado de su presencia, además de que la buscaría para hacerle sufrir, así como cuando ella iba en secundaria, aun así, ella se había vuelto una persona diferente, ahora era más independiente y no le importaba que le dijeran los demás, así que con toda la seguridad respondió – ahí estaré.

\- Bien – sonrió con descaro – el juego será el 14 de septiembre, así que espero que estés allí.

\- ¿E-El 14 de septiembre? – Nozaki se sorprendió por eso – p-pero ese día es mi…

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños? Sí, por eso lo hice, quiero verte jugaron buen partido, si es que puedes – se retiró está riéndose dejando a Nozaki pensativa y a la vez algo asustada.

\- ¿Q-Que se supone que haré? – decía la rubia pensando en la jugada que debía hacer, pero el problema es que no estaba en un equipo de basquetbol y el juego era en una semana – c-creo que deberé hablar con Tsubasa-san.

**.**

Con la capitana del club de béisbol…

Tsubasa se encontraba en su cama, aunque estaba su novio el cual estaba dormido. Esa noche tenía casa sola y se quedó con Taichi a dormir y obviamente algo más pasó ya que ambos estaban sin ropa en la cama.

Pero como el peli azul estaba dormido, Tsubasa aprovechó para ver el grupo en el que estaban varias conectadas, por lo que procedió a hablar un poco.

**Tsubasa. **¿Cuantas están conectadas?

**Honjou. **Las veces que tú y tu novio han tenido sexo.

**Tsubasa. **Eso es imposible Senpai, porque somos unas 30 chicas y ya desde que andamos Taichi-kun creo que son más de 100 veces.

**Ryo. **¿A poco estás durmiendo con mi hermano?

**Tsubasa. **Olvidemos eso, por el momento quiero ver el plan, es que quiero ver cómo vamos a hacerle la fiesta a Yuuki-chan.

**Emi. **Nozaki-san está por cumplir años ¿verdad?

**Kurashiki. **Realmente quiero que Nozaki-san pase un buen cumpleaños.

**Iwaki. **Realmente quieres a Yuuki ¿verdad?

**Kurashiki. **Bueno, por el momento quiero que ella pase un cumpleaños, gracias a ella es que estoy aquí y ella fue la persona que me sacó del agujero en el que estaba metida, bueno, también Tsukumo-san.

**Tsukumo. **Gracias.

**Kurashiki. **¿E-Estabas conectada?

**Tsukumo. **Sí, aquí estoy con Joan en su casa.

**Aoi. **Tsukumo, ¿Qué haces en casa de Fábregas-san?

**Yui. **¡Oigan, nos estamos desviando del tema! Arihara-san, ya dinos qué pasará con el cumpleaños de Nozaki-san.

**Tsubasa. **Gracias Tsukishima-san, bueno, como sabrán, el lunes cumple años Yuuki-chan y realmente quiero hacerle algo para ella, más porque fue de los dos primeros miembros del club cuando apenas lo iniciaba.

**Tomoe. **Si, aún recuerdo cuando jugamos con aquellos niños y Ukita-san y Nozaki-san también se unieron.

**Akane. **Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer ;)

**Tsubasa. **Bueno, entonces quiero que les digan a las demás que vamos a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Yuuki-chan, así que ya saben, deben guardar el secreto.

**Waka. **Obviamente harías eso Tsubasa-san.

**Ryo. **¿Me puedes explicar porque mi hermano está contigo Arihara?

**Iwaki. **¿Puedo hacer algunas bromas? Tengo unas perfectas para Yuuki.

**Saki. **Creo que deberé hacer el platillo favorito de ella… pero…

**Kanako. **¡Comida! Creo que el platillo de Nozaki-san es el Tiramisú.

**Yuuki. **¡Hola chicas!

**Todo el grupo. **¡Yuuki / -chan / Nozaki / -san!

**Tsubasa. **¿Qué haces aquí Yuuki-chan?

**Yuuki. **Tsubasa-san, necesitamos hablar, es algo que quiero preguntarte.

**Tsubasa. **¿E-Es necesario ahora?

**Yuuki. **Bueno, puede ser mañana si lo deseas.

**Tsubasa. **Sí, gracias por comprender Yuuki-chan.

**Ryo. **Arihara, ¿me puedes decir cuando fue que mi hermano se fue a tu casa?

**Tsubasa. **Bueno Yuuki-chan, mañana hablamos, por ahora creo que Taichi-kun se está despertando y tiene ganas de… ah… n-no me toques ahí… e-espera, a-aun no te pones preservativo y… ¡Dios, si está dura! L-Lo siento chicas… p-pero debo salir.

**Kurashiki. **Que se me hace que Shinonome-san se convertirá en tía cuando menos acordemos.

**Yuuki. **¿Qué pasó aquí?

**Ryo. **Dios, que hermano y cuñada ninfómanos tengo.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Nozaki iba algo triste en el camino, lo ocurrido con su vieja Senpai la desmotivó bastante, pero todo fue disimilado por la rubia la cual solo se dejó pensar en que toda estaba bien.

Tsubasa estuvo atenta a lo que le fuera decir su amiga rubia, pero esta parecía arrepentirse de querer hablar las cosas como ayer.

Al final, todas las chicas decidieron reunirse en el salón del club.

\- ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó Aoi a las que tenían pareja.

\- Los invitaron a un partido de futbol así que fueron con los del club de futbol.

\- Al menos estarán distraídos y… - cuando Iwaki decía eso, notó como Honjou y Nakano veían por la ventana - ¿Qué miran?

\- Quiero ver a mi Mario-kun jugar.

\- Y yo a Ramón-san.

\- ¡Mario-kun, muéstrales que tanto fuerte eres, así como eres conmigo en la cama! – gritó la inglesa.

\- ¡Ramón-san, si ganas este juego haremos el kamasutra entero hasta que rompamos la cama! – ahora fue la periodista.

\- ¡Indecentes! – gritó Shinonome y varias estaban sonrojadas.

\- De Honjou-Senpai me lo esperaba, pero ¿desde cuándo Nakano-san se volvió tan pervertida?

\- Al menos Joan no es así – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Rafael-san tampoco, él es un caballero.

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos incumbe, ¿qué nos querías decir Nozaki-san? – preguntó Yui a la rubia.

\- V-Verán – la rubia bajó la mirada algo triste – hay algo importante que debo decirles y es que… acepté un juego en el que me encontré con una vieja compañera de basquetbol.

\- ¿Un juego de béisbol?

\- No, de basquetbol – eso extrañó a muchas ya que algunas sabían del pasado de Nozaki – verán, es que cuando estaba en secundaria, aun jugaba basquetbol y fue una etapa en la que, a pesar de tener buenos resultados, la capitana de aquel equipo realmente me trataba mal.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

\- Era porque según ella yo era una chica que robaba los hombres de otras, que por mí varios chicos rompieron con sus novias las cuales eran amigas suyas y se las tomó contra mí.

\- Pero ella no debía hacer eso – dijo Shizuku.

\- Lo sé, pero el miedo que le tenía pudo aprovecharlo y me hizo la vida imposible durante mi etapa en el equipo de basquetbol.

\- Realmente es una idiota – Iwaki apretó sus puños – dime quien es y le rompo toda la cara a coscorrones, tengo un método de tortura que me enseñó mi tía.

\- E-Eso da miedo Senpai – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Y qué es eso del partido?

\- Bueno, resulta que ayer me le encontré y ella cree que me uní al club de béisbol fue… porque fui una mierda en basquetbol y que el equipo solo era algo temporal y que ni siquiera nos lo tomamos en serio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – muchas reaccionaron mal ante esto.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? – dijo Kotoha molesta – nos tomamos en serio esto.

\- Creo que ya me enojé – Kyouka dijo eso y todas la miraron - ¿Qué?

\- Esa es mi Kyouka, como delincuente que eres, sabrás que hacer con esta tipa ¿cierto?

\- Tengo que repetir como mil veces que no soy una delincuente, además, al final de todo esto, ¿Cuál es el punto Nozaki-san?

\- Necesito que me ayuden, no tengo un equipo de basquetbol para enfrentarme a ella.

\- Pero somos un club de béisbol, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al equipo de basquetbol?

\- Porque quiero que me ayuden, no conozco a nadie del equipo de basquetbol, además el juego es el 14 y…

\- ¿El 14 de septiembre? – las demás miraron a Tsubasa la que sabía que esa fecha era especial para la rubia.

\- Bueno, no he jugado nunca basquetbol – decía Akane.

\- Solo hemos jugado unas cuantas veces gracias a las clases de Educación Física.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ayudar a Yuuki-chan, pondremos todo de nosotras para ganar ese juego.

\- Yo entraré con todo – Kurashiki fue la primera en entrar al plan, sabía que debía ayudar a su mejor amiga.

\- Si Maiko lo dice, entonces debemos entrar – dijo Iwaki, aunque luego sonrió – podré poner a esa maldita en su lugar.

\- Por dos – Kurashiki estaba de igual forma.

Sin más, todo el equipo se puso de acuerdo con ayudar a Nozaki con este luego. Gracias a Tsukumo, pudo convencer a Nomi la cual concedió el permiso para que pudieran usar los uniformes del equipo de basquetbol, por lo que lo harían de equipo.

Pasaron varios días en los que Nozaki y Kurashiki entrenaron a todo el equipo en basquetbol, explicándoles el proceso de cómo se anotaban puntos y las faltas en el juego.

Aunque no quedó a un lado el cumpleaños de la rubia, todo eso fue planeado por Tsubasa y ya tenían el pastel y algunas otras cosas, solo quedando que jugaran el partido y ganaran o perdieran, celebrarían el cumpleaños de la rubia.

**.**

14 de septiembre, finalmente llegó el día en el que se jugarían el partido de basquetbol ante las campeonas regionales dirigidas por la peli limón Misato Katsura.

El uniforme de las chicas de Satogahama era de color rojo con la palabra Satogahama en negro en el centro de la camiseta. Solo las 11 que iniciaron el club de béisbol iban a jugar, mientras que las demás estaban ahí para apoyarlas.

\- ¡Vayan con todo, chicas! ¡Jueguen! ¡A darles por detrás! – eran los gritos de apoyo del resto del club de béisbol.

\- Ni, aunque trajeran a todo el colegio suyo, lograrán ganarnos.

Ambos equipos estaban en una cancha normal, aunque el juego se miraría que sería fuerte. Estaban los árbitros de parte de la Preparatoria Fukiko, el equipo que dirigía Misato.

Como en el basquetbol se jugaban con 5 jugadores, primero jugarían Nozaki, Kurashiki, Tsubasa, Tsukumo y Shinonome dejando a las demás como suplentes.

\- ¿Lista para perder Nozaki?

\- No lo haré.

\- ¡A jugar! – lo dicho por el árbitro hizo que iniciara el partido.

.

(**Insertar "Space Jam Let get ready to rumble"**)

.

El partido estuvo bastante disparejo, ya que las beisbolistas no estaban acostumbradas al basquetbol, pero sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Nozaki se estuvo pasando a varias con mucha facilidad, lo mismo que Kurashiki.

\- ¡Eso Maiko! – animaba Rafael – dale con todo amor.

\- ¡Kana, juega como siempre! – ahora era Joan animando a su amante peli negra.

Tsukumo también se acostumbró rápido al ritmo de juego y logró hacerse una con el balón, incluso Tsubasa y Shinonome también se acostumbraron.

\- ¡Yuuki-chan! – la castaña le mandó la pelota a la rubia la cual logró bailarse a tres chicas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de anotar, cierta peli limón llegó al sitio a intervenir en su jugada.

\- ¿A dónde crees que ibas Nozaki? – río por lo bajo – no creas que he olvidado la razón por la que te hice la vida imposible en secundaria y fue que…

\- La lesión que sufrió no fue culpa mía Senpai – habló fríamente la rubia, cosa rara en ella – simplemente caí mal y más porque su novio me andaba siguiendo, fue un accidente que se comprobó, pero usted no me quiso escuchar.

\- Es mentira… eres una perra, nada más que eso.

\- Diga lo que quiera de mí, pero de igual manera ganaré este juego con mis amigas, las cuales me devolvieron el porqué de hacer deportes de nuevo, además de estar siempre conmigo e incluso jugar basquetbol con tal de que yo estuviera feliz.

\- Estupideces.

Sin más, volvieron a jugar y de eso, pasaron varios cuartos y justo cuando llegaron al último cuarto, los dos equipos iban empatados 80-80, y solo quedaban 10 segundos en el marcador, por lo que debían anotar, incluso algunos cambios se dieron como la salida de Tsubasa por Nakano o la salida de Shinonome por Iwaki.

\- ¡Tsukumo-san! – Kurashiki se la mandó a la peli negra la cual la recibió y solo la llevaba bastante hasta que dos chicas le bloquearon el paso y solo vio a alguien que estaba despejada.

\- Nozaki-san – la peli negra mandó la pelota hacia la rubia la cual la recibió y justo cuando estaba por lanzarse de un solo, su Senpai peli limón apareció.

\- ¡No ganarás Nozaki!

\- ¿Y quién lo decidió? – la rubia lanzó desde ahí la pelota la cual quiso ser detenida por la chica, pero no fue posible y la pelota llegó al aro y aunque se creyó que caería fuera… logró pasar - ¡Sí!

\- Termina el juego, Satogahama gana por 2 puntos.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Iwaki celebrando con la rubia la cual se hincó en el suelo suspirando del cansancio por el juego tan tremendo que se metió.

\- Ganamos el juego – dijo Nozaki desde el suelo – lo logramos.

\- ¿Cómo mierda hiciste esto? ¡Es trampa! – reclamó la peli limón cuando se dirigía hacia la rubia y esta se puso alerta, pero fue detenida por Kurashiki e Iwaki las cuales no se veían muy felices.

\- Tu vienes con nosotras – ambas se llevaron a la peli limón la cual luchaba por liberarse, pero estas sin más voltearon a ver a las demás – no nos interrumpan ¿sí?

\- B-Bien – todos se quedaron callados ante esto y solo se fueron del sitio a saldar cuentas con la Senpai que molestaba mucho a Nozaki.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, creo que debemos pasar ahora a la celebración.

\- ¿Por haber ganado Tsubasa-san? – Nozaki miró luego como algunas de las chicas venían con un pastel y eso hizo que se pusiera algo sonrojada - ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Pues, aunque perdiéramos o ganáramos, debíamos hacerte esto Yuuki-chan, después de todo fuiste junto con Akane-chan las dos primeras en apoyarme en este sueño que tuve de crear un club de béisbol femenino y ya resultó, por eso es que en nombre de todas las que estamos presentes, sin ofender chicos.

\- ¡Está bien Arihara!

\- Solo queremos decirte… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yuuki-chan!

\- Tsubasa-san, chicas – la rubia solo miró de reojo a todas las chicas las cuales sonreían y eso le dio en el corazón y solo atinó a decir – gracias.

Luego de un abrazo grupal, solo procedieron a celebrarle sus 16 años a la pitcher rubia la cual estaba fascinada por todo lo hecho por sus amigas.

Es más, fue tan generoso de su parte que invitó de su pastel a las jugadoras rivales y a los árbitros, los cuales fueron muy amables y serviciales.

Realmente… Nozaki no se arrepentía de haber dejado el basquetbol, estaba feliz ahora con su nuevo equipo, amigas y todo lo demás.

**.**

Mientras que con Kurashiki e Iwaki…

\- ¡Suéltenme hijas de pu…! – fue lo último que gritó la peli limón antes de ser vendada de la boca por parte de la peli mostaza.

\- Bueno, por lo mal que te portaste creo que deberás pasar más tiempo a solas – río Yoshimi – creo que sin más no recuerdo aquí sale Slenderman.

\- Bueno, vámonos a celebrar con Nozaki-san, quiero felicitarla – la peli roja sonrió y luego se alejó con Iwaki mientras que la chica de cabello limón seguía sacudiéndose para tratar de liberarse, pero se quedó callada cuando sintió unos tentáculos envolverla alrededor del cuerpo, estos eran negros y sin más, la chica desapareció en la oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el especial de esta vez._

_Nuestra rubia sexy lo logró y ahora solo queda el último de los especiales, la adorable Akane Ukita la cual será el cierre de los especiales de cumpleaños._

_Nos vemos el 7 de octubre con el último de los especiales con la chica más kawai. _

_Por cierto, vayan comprando paracetamol, amoxicilina y acetaminofén porque la necesitarán XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	13. Cumpleaños Akane

**Último cumpleaños.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tuve que leer sobre cómo se juega el basquetbol ya que no miro mucho la NBA, pero creo que me quedo bien, Nozaki superó a su Senpai y bueno… valió madres ya que se la llevó el cachudo jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues por todo el rato que le hizo pasar esa chica, realmente se lo merecía. Pues, vamos a ver cómo va con Akane, y necesitarás varios tarros de insulina jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡A jardín derecho! – gritó Shinonome mirando como la pelota fue lanzada por la bateadora del equipo rival, causando que la chica designada por ese lado estuviera atenta, aunque era cierta castaña que estaba en esa zona.

\- ¡Akane-chan! – Tsubasa miró como la chica con la gorra de orejas de gato se ponía atenta.

\- ¿Q-Que hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿A dónde la debo atrapar?

\- ¡Hazlo Akane! ¡Atrapa esa pelota! – gritó Iwaki desde el jardín izquierdo.

\- ¡Ukita-chan, si atrapas a esa pelota te enseñaré a tener sexo como una profesional!

\- ¡Honjou! – gritaron varias algo sonrojadas.

\- Aquí voy – la castaña llegó rápidamente hacia el tope del jardín de girasoles y la chica saltó para atraparla.

\- ¿La logró atraparla? – preguntó Ramón desde afuera del campo junto con Mario, Joan, Taichi y Rafael.

\- Creo que sí – habló el alemán – aunque esa chica no es muy divertida.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, se llama Akane Ukita ¿no?

\- Sí, así se llama.

\- ¡Miren! – no solo ellos, sino que también las chicas quedaron pensando a ver que había pasado con Akane y si había logrado atrapar la pelota que habían lanzado.

\- ¡Akane-chan!

\- … - la castaña estaba tirada en el suelo, incluso las del club de Satogahama creyeron que la chica había perdido la pelota, pero más se sorprendieron cuando esta se levantó y mostró al aire que en su guante de jardinera, poseía la pelota que habían bateado - ¿la atrapé? ¡La atrapé!

\- ¡Bien hecho Akane! ¡Ukita-chan! ¡Lo lograste!

\- No me lo creo… lo logré – Akane seguía en trance por haber logrado esa atrapada.

\- ¡Fin del juego! Ganadores del partido, Academia Satogahama – dijo el ampáyer finalizando el encuentro y dándole la victoria al cuadro local.

\- Grande Akane-chan – Tsubasa corrió hacia la pequeña castaña la cual correspondió el abrazo que le dio su capitana - ¡Qué gran atrapada Akane-chan!

\- G-Gracias Arihara-san.

Las demás del club llegaron donde estaban ambas castañas y felicitaron a Akane por su gran participación en el juego, aunque ella decía que no había hecho tanto.

\- ¡Ya quiero comer! – dijo Kanako – tanto ejercicio me dio hambre.

\- Pero eso te hace bien, ya que la grasa que acumulas se te quema – dijo Shinonome y eso hizo que la joven Nagai se pusiera roja.

\- Shinonome-san tiene razón Kanako-chan – habló Nitta – si sigues así te aseguro que bajarás varios kilos.

\- ¡Minako-chan, no estoy gorda!

\- ¿Siempre son así? – preguntó Joan a Tsukumo la cual había ido a su lado.

\- No siempre, aunque a veces alegra verla tan unidas – dijo la peli negra la cual fue abrazada por el castaño.

\- Me gusta mucho más este ambiente – dijo Honjou y todas la miraron – dicen que es muy bueno para…

\- ¡Honjou / Senpai! – muchas callaron a la peli vino tinto.

\- Que malas, iba a decir que es bueno para hacer un día de campo todos juntos.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Sí – la inglesa los miró fijamente – a ver mentes vulgares e indecentes, ¿Qué creían que iba a decir?

**.**

La fecha estimada del primer juego de un pequeño torneo se acercaba, esta vez las chicas de Satogahama decidieron entrar ya que sería una buena preparación para el torneo de invierno, aunque la fecha del primer juego cayó en un día específico para una castaña.

\- ¿Ese día será?

\- Así es Akane-chan, el juego cae el día 7 de octubre y si logramos vencer a nuestro rival, avanzaremos a la siguiente ronda que sería de semifinal.

\- Así como dice Arihara-san, pasaremos directo a semifinales, este torneo fue una idea algo alocada – explicaba Nakano – pero de igual manera creo que podemos ganar, aunque los equipos que entraron son fuertes.

\- Ese día miércoles, es algo raro que un juego así se desarrolle en día de semana.

\- No hay problema con eso – Kakehashi llegó donde estaban las chicas reunidas que eran obviamente el salón del club – ya la sub directora hizo algo al respecto.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Ese día no habrá clases debido al juego – explicó sencillo la maestra – al parecer el club le ha traído popularidad a la escuela y la sub directora está feliz por eso.

\- ¿Por qué siento que nos utilizan?

\- No importa, asegúrense de ganar ese juego, dicen que le darán un aumento de presupuesto al club.

\- ¡Ganaremos ese juego a como dé lugar! – exclamó la capitana muy emocionada.

\- Ese día… - Akane tenía la mirada un poco baja y solo pensaba en decir algo sobre ese día, sabía que era una fecha muy importante para ella, pero aun así no podía decir nada ya que no creía que fuera a ser importante.

\- Entrenaremos más a partir de ahora – dijo Shinonome – si mejoramos más nuestras condiciones físicas podremos aguantar más en combate.

\- Ni que fuéramos guerreras del zodiaco – dijo Tomoe por lo bajo.

\- Buena referencia – dijo Ramón chocando los cinco con la peli negra.

\- Ese día es mi… - la castaña dijo esto en voz baja y no fue escuchada por ninguna de las chicas, pero de alguna manera Tsubasa sabía que su amiga castaña tenía algo que decir, pero de igual manera sabía que decir, aunque ese día ya lo tenía planeado bien.

\- _No te preocupes Akane-chan, sé lo que significa para ti ese día, así que solo espera lo impredecible._

**.**

Akane volvía a su casa, saludó a su madre y solo llegó a su habitación en la que estaba su tortuga mascota.

\- ¿Yataro-kun? – la castaña se acercó a su tortuga la cual comía algo de lechuga – dime algo Yataro-kun, ¿debería decirle a Arihara-san sobre mi cumpleaños?

Aunque la tortuga no le respondiera, la castaña podía jugar fingiendo que este le decía algo.

\- Tienes razón, a lo mejor solo retraso el entrenamiento, después de todo, la escuela cuenta con nosotras para esto, así que creo que mi cumpleaños puede esperar.

\- Akane-chan, la cena está lista – la madre de la chica llegó y le avisó sobre la cena.

\- V-Voy – la castaña colocó a su tortuga mascota en su jaula y se fue a la mesa a comer.

**.**

Como siempre, Tsubasa había averiguado el cumpleaños de Akane y justo caía el día del juego del pequeño torneo que se realizaba.

\- ¿Qué hago? – Tsubasa estaba en su habitación esperando en algo para la fiesta que le quería hacer a su pequeña amiga la cual fue una de las dos primeras chicas junto con Nozaki en ayudarla a formar el club de béisbol, del cual hoy en día está orgullosa.

\- Tsubasa, mis padres dicen que dentro de unos 10 minutos estará lista la cena – Yui dijo esto al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Bien, ya iré Yui-nee – la castaña tomó su celular y notó que varias del club estaban conectadas – muy bien, les diré sobre el plan.

**Tsubasa. **¡Chicas! ¿Listas para el juego?

**Ryo. **Arihara, es hasta dentro de 1 semana.

**Kotoha. **Shinonome-san, pero, aun así, deberíamos irnos prepararnos.

**Tsubasa. **No es eso. Ayaka-chan.

**Nakano. **¡Aquí estoy! Lamento la tardanza, estaba con Ramón-san en su apartamento.

**Chikage. **Haciendo cosas indebidas supongo.

**Nakano. **Claro que sí, tener sexo es la mejor experiencia del mundo.

**Tsubasa / Chikage. **Coincidimos ;)

**Maiko. **¿Por qué son así de pervertidas las tres? De Honjou-san me lo esperé, pero de Arihara-san y Nakano-san no.

**Iwaki. **Maiko, ¿a poco tú no has hecho nada con tu novio?

**Maiko. **¡C-Claro que no! E-Es indecente, además… Rafael-san no me ha propuesto nada de eso, así que creo que no está interesado en esas cosas.

**Aoi. **¿Y tú Tsukumo?

**Tsukumo. **Joan ha sido muy respetuoso, en estos momentos estamos solos en su casa y solo vemos una película.

**Yui. **¡T-Tsukumo-san, pero sabes que en cualquier momento te puede proponer algo!

**Tsukumo. **No importa, si me propone hacerlo, aceptaría.

**Chikage. **¡Te apoyo en todo Tsukumo-chan! Te prometo que si lo hacen tendrán un momento muy excitante, es muy rico hacerlo.

**Iroha. **A-Arihara-san, ¿para qué nos llamaste? No creo que sea para hacerlos escuchar sus experiencias sexuales.

**Tsubasa. **¡Es cierto! Chicas, quería decirles sobre el día del juego.

**Tomoe. **¿Pasó algo malo?

**Tsubasa. **Chicas, ese día cumple Akane-chan.

**Nozaki. **¿Ukita-chan?

**Komugi. **No recordaba que Ukita-san cumplía años.

**Minako. **Apuesto que Arihara-chan hará una fiesta para ella ¿verdad?

**Tsubasa. **Así es, después de todo, ella fue una de las primeras que me ayudaron a fundar el club de béisbol, así que le estoy muy agradecida junto con Yuuki-chan.

**Nozaki. **Imaginar que llegaríamos a ese punto cuando solo te vimos ese día en el auditorio.

**Tsubasa. **Jeje, ¿aún lo recuerdan?

**Saki. **Bueno, sí quieren yo me encargo de la comida, después de todo, soy buena en eso.

**Kanako. **¿Me puedes guardar un poco a parte Saki-chan?

**Koko. **Kanako-chan, si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar más de lo que estás.

**Kanako. **¡No estoy gorda!

**Minako. **Al menos no te da como Emi-chan, que toda la grasa que come se le va a los pechos, por eso los tiene así de grandes.

**Emi. **¡Minako-chan!

Tsubasa solo río mientras veía como las chicas discutían entre sí por ese tipo de temas. Cuando lo pensó un poco, realmente sabía que gracias a Akane y Nozaki, ella había llegado muy lejos.

\- ¡Bien! Le haré la mejor fiesta a Akane-chan por su cumpleaños, ganemos o perdamos el partido, lo haré.

**.**

Aunque el tiempo se pasara rápido, realmente no se creía que el día del juego había llegado, aunque el torneo que tenían que disputar estaba en otra ciudad, tardarían unas 3 horas en llegar hasta allá.

\- ¡Veamos una película! – Iwaki propuso la idea.

\- ¿Por qué eso?

\- Bueno, tendremos un largo viaje, así que, para no aburrirnos, haremos esto – sonrió la peli mostaza – además, lastimosamente no pudieron los chicos.

\- Es cierto, ¿Por qué no vinieron los chicos?

\- Joan me dijo que vendría su padre y su hermana, así que iría al aeropuerto a recibirlos – habló Tsukumo.

\- Taichi-kun tenía examen en la universidad, así que no podía ausentarse.

\- No me dijo nada a mí – dijo Shinonome siendo su hermana menor.

\- Es que me dijo que estabas porno en tu cuarto y no te habló – lo dicho por Tsubasa sonrojó a un gran extremo a la peli azul y las demás la miraron.

\- Shinonome-san, no me lo creí de ti – decía Yui mirando desaprobatoriamente a la chica.

\- ¡Yo no miro eso! Taichi-nee solo miente.

\- Dejemos la rutina diaria para otro día, veamos la película.

\- ¡Que yo no miro porno!

\- ¿P-Puedo sugerir algo? – Akane levantó la mano un poco tímida.

\- Adelante, peticiones son bienvenidas.

\- Pensaba en algo – la castaña sacó una película la cual solo tenía el título de…

\- ¿Scary Movie? – Iwaki leyó un poco lo que decía el título de la película - ¿es de comedia?

\- Sí, de hecho, es una de mis películas favoritas y pensé que un día podríamos verla.

\- Me gusta la idea – dijo Naoe – si es de comedia, entonces creo que podríamos verla.

\- Apoyo la idea.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo? – la peli mostaza miró a las demás, la mayoría terminó aceptando, algunas simplemente no les importaba que película se pusiera en el televisor del bus, así que al final, solo la verían para entretenerse.

Mientras que la película se proyectaba, Tsubasa aprovechó y miró hacia atrás en el que iban algunas cosas que misma había subido.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- Shhh – la castaña cayó a su mejor amiga – es el pastel y las pistolas de serpentinas de la fiesta de Akane-chan.

\- Comprendo – Tomoe calló.

\- ¡Un asesino! – gritaron algunas chicas mirando la película.

**.**

\- ¿Qué clase de película hacen allá en América? – bajaba Shizuku algo sonrojada por recordar algunas escenas explicitas de la película.

\- Honestamente, ¿Cómo es que Akane ve una película así?

\- Ni idea Yoshimi – habló Aoi.

\- Me recordó mucho a mis momentos con Mario-kun – decía la inglesa.

\- Los míos con Ramón-san, esas mismas posiciones hacemos.

\- Con Taichi-kun estamos igual.

\- Oigan pervertidas, vamos a jugar rápido – dijo Kurashiki a lo que las tres chicas fueron a donde estaban las demás.

**.**

Aunque la cancha fuera algo normal, las gradas de ese estadio tenían capacidad para 5000 personas, así que las chicas estaban ante un buen público.

\- ¡Equipos, a jugar! – el ampáyer dio inicio al juego entre Satogahama y la Preparatoria Sekoku.

\- Chicas, tengo una idea – Honjou llegó con las demás y les propuso algo que definitivamente era muy extraño, pero igual podrían probar.

\- ¿Crees que caigan en eso? Es estúpido y…

\- Shinonome-chan, es lo que tú piensas, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que nadie en este mundo, se resiste a la lindura de Ukita-chan, así que necesitamos de ese método para tener ventaja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – la peli vino tinto llamó a la castaña con capucha de gato – Ukita-chan.

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña escuchó que su Senpai inglesa la llamaba - ¿Qué pasa Senpai?

\- Ukita-chan, necesitamos tus poderes de lindura para hacer que ganemos ventaja en el juego, es nuestra carta al triunfo seguro.

\- Arihara, di algo, esto es una completa tontería – Shinonome miraba a la capitana la cual solo río nerviosamente.

\- Creo que podríamos intentarlo Ryocchi, no miro nada de malo.

\- ¡¿Es en serio Arihara?!

\- Muy bien, tenemos el permiso de nuestra capitana, así que Akane-chan, esta vez no irás de jardinera, irás de primera base.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Solo ve, créeme, podremos ganar por ti.

Aunque Akane no entendía nada, solo siguió la orden de su Senpai, de igual forma, Satogahama iniciaría atrapando las pelotas que la preparatoria rival tirara.

\- ¿Por qué voy en primera base? – Akane no estaba segura de que hacia – esta no es mi posición.

\- Tranquila Ukita-chan, recuerda lo que te dije, solo se tu misma.

\- ¿Y-Yo misma?

\- ¡Vamos Kurashiki-Senpai! – Tsubasa que estaba como campo corto alentaba a la pitcher peli roja.

\- Aquí voy – Kurashiki lanzó fuerte la pelota, pero eso no evitó que la bateadora lograra darle a la pelota y esta se fuera hacia el jardín derecho en el que se hallaba Yoshimi.

\- Mierda, no llegaré a tiempo.

\- ¡Ukita-chan! ¡Mira a la chica que viene!

\- ¿Eh? – Akane volteó la mirada y notó cuando la jugadora de Sekoku venía hacia ella y solo pudo hacer algo, poner una expresión de lindura hacia la jugadora la cual solo atinó a detenerse cuando estaba cerca de la base.

\- ¿Q-Que haces? – la jugadora miraba a la castaña la cual solo agrandó más sus ojos y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse más – n-no, es muy fuerte, su lindura…

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – aunque Akane preguntó esto en forma de preocupación, la jugadora rival no pudo evitar sonrojarse más hasta el punto en que se agarró su zona intima.

\- C-Creo que mojé mis pantis.

\- ¡Akane! – Yoshimi lanzó la pelota hacia la castaña la cual atrapó sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡Out!

\- ¿Ven? A eso me refería.

\- Increíble, no sabía que el poder de Akane tuviera ese potencial – decía Aoi en segunda base.

\- ¿Con que eso planeaba Honjou? – preguntó Shinonome a Tsubasa.

\- Sí, eso mismo.

\- Ustedes… son un solo caso.

Aunque sonara tonto, la técnica de Honjou funcionó, las chicas de Sekoku no lograban llegar más allá de la primera base ya que la lindura de Akane les hacía quedarse estancadas y eso se llevó a cabo durante varias carreras.

\- ¡No caeré ante esto! – exclamó fuerte una de las bateadoras de Sekoku lista para romper esa mala sequia de carreras, aunque logró darle con fuerza a la pelota de Kurashiki, cuando estaba por llegar a primera base, sabía lo que le llegaba – ni creas que me ganarás con esa lindura que dices tener.

\- ¿Y-Yo? – la expresión de Akane fue directo al corazón de la chica la cual empezó a bajar el ritmo de corrida.

\- N-No, debo resistir, s-su lindura no es nada para mí, solo es una chica normal, no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¿Eh? – Akane finalmente liberó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y eso fue demasiado para la chica la cual solo sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, las mejillas se le ponían rojas y sintió como también su ropa interior se mojaba.

\- N-No puedo ante… semejante lindura.

\- ¡Akane-chan! – la llamada de la chica hizo que la castaña atrapara la pelota y marcó el out.

\- ¡Fin del juego! Por regla de misericordia, Satogahama gana 8-1.

\- ¡Ganamos! – Tsubasa celebró por lo alto el triunfo y fue directo donde estaba la castaña - ¡ganamos Akane-chan!

\- ¿Ganamos Arihara-san?

\- Sí, ganamos – celebraron ambas y luego las demás se unieron, aunque al final Honjou y Sakagami trajeron una gran hielera llena de juego y se las vaciaron a todas en el abrazo.

\- ¡Mierda, eso está frio!

\- No importa, al final de todo ganamos.

\- Y también otra cosa – Tsubasa llamó a Kakehashi la cual con ayuda de Nozaki trajeron un pastel en forma de gato al sitio y Akane abrió grande los ojos.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- Akane-chan – Tsubasa la miró fijamente – no creas que olvidé tu cumpleaños, después de todo, fuiste una de las primeras con Yuuki-chan en apoyarme a la creación del club el cual me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo hecho, pero sin el apoyo de ustedes ni el de las demás, creo que no sé qué estaría haciendo ahora.

\- La lindura de Ukita-chan fue la clave para que ganáramos – dijo Kanako riendo.

\- ¡Arriba Ukita-chan! – decían varias de las chicas a la castaña la cual solo sonrió fuerte y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

\- Chicas… gracias – al decir eso, puso la cara más feliz que pudo y eso sonrojó a más de alguna por la tremenda lindura que podía soltar la castaña.

\- Dios… que lindo.

\- Necesito que Taichi-kun / Ramón-san / Mario-kun me quiten esa sensación de aquí abajo – Tsubasa, Nakano y Honjou se tomaron sus zonas intimas un poco sonrojadas.

\- ¿Alguien trajo insulina? – exclamó Shiina.

Ese fue el cumpleaños de Akane, ciertamente la lindura… es un peligro también.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

_Y así, señores y señoras, luego de un año de estar publicando estos especiales, llegamos al final no sin antes agradecer a todos ustedes, mil gracias y espero que no hayan necesitado insulina._

_Originalmente iba a hacer un capítulo en el que Akane conociera una pareja, pero esa idea la dejo para mi fic principal de Hachinai._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
